Halo: Clash of Galaxies
by Jochern
Summary: Through unknown forces of immense and unimaginable power, two galaxies merge and superpowers of both galaxies is forced to deal with the reality of the broken status quo. Jane Shepard, first human Spectre, finds herself in the center of the events to come, for in the dark void outside the galaxy, the Reapers prepare their return to cleanse this new galaxy of life.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Zyrko Wracham**

Flanked by his CCS-class Battlecruisers, the CAS-class Assault Carrier opened her bays to unleash squadrons of strike crafts. The trio's weapons blasted away at the ships who opposed them. Zyrko studied the holographic table in front of him with patience. It displayed a dozen hostile vessels between him and his goal. There was no doubt in his mind that they had come in the same purpose, drawn by the same signal. It had been luck his people had picked it up at all, as it and the other like it-had been weak and had flared for only a moment in the chaos that forced two galaxies together. The Assault Carrier's superheavy beam, its pulse lasers, plasma torpedoes, and other armaments had been focused on the largest hostile vessel, a heavily modified ORS-class Heavy Cruiser. One of the battlecruisers had focused its full barrage of plasma torpedoes on her as well.

"It's taken heavy damage, fleetmaster," one of the Sangheili sensors officer's reported. "Shields are down and they are leaking oxygen on several decks." It was a swift and lethal blow. He saw it as two victories in one, first it almost eliminated their foes strongest vessel, but also the remaining Kig-yar would surely take a hit to their moral.

"Finish it off. I want those guns silent."

"Yes, fleetmaster."

She still fired much of her guns in defiance. "Hold back the Seraphs. Form a defensive screen around us," Zyrko commanded. He didn't want to lose his pilots unless necessary. The foe had launched eighty-five strike crafts of their own from their trio of carriers. Their design was a new one from after the civil war that followed the old Covenant's downfall. They were of the same model as a DDS-class Carrier, but merely a kilometer in length with far lesser armaments and limited abilities to carry strike crafts. If they only carried eighty-five strike crafts they must exhaust themselves in other battles without time to replenish before they had headed here. Here to face their doom at his hands. He thought it was regretful that the avians were unable and unwilling to find their place in the post-Covenant order that replaced that old empire. As much as he disliked them they had their uses and certainly, they deserved a chance at a place with that new order. He chuckled. If the Jiralhanae had a place, could anyone argue that the Kig-yar didn't?

The cruiser's holographic representation flickered out of existence as the vessel was turned to scrap hurled through the darkness that was the void. As the squadrons of strike crafts advanced toward his task force's position the pulse laser array swiftly vaporized dozens. He saw he had achieved a third success with the destroyed of the cruiser, taking the head off the beast. Whoever ordered the strike crafts to charge ahead had doomed them with his lack of understanding for strike crafts. It suited him fine as he watched them be destroyed rapidly. The battlecruisers eliminated three frigates with perfect targeting solutions. A fourth frigate soon flickered out of existence.

"They are maneuvering away from us," his second in command announced for him. "They are running."

"I think not. Get me a targeting solution and fire. Let loose our strike crafts. Have the insertion team prepare to drop dirtside." The Flight Operations officer transmitted the orders given to the pilots and the weapons officer and the first officer handles the others respectively. When the remaining ships had been dealt with it would be time for his primary mission.


	2. Chapter 1 Diverted Diplomacy

**Chapter I: Diverted Diplomacy**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: United Earth Government Space**

**Abbregado Omega Station**

**Guy Mallozzi**

Three months, he thought. Three months since we made first contact with these new governments. He was happily surprised that they were still not at war. If it continued down that path this would count as the only first contact to date that had not ended in a bloody war. He took out a cigarette and lit it. Through his small round glasses, he looked out the station's viewport. He saw several starships in viewing distance from the station. Two of them were the new Essence-class Assault Carriers, then the other shapes were of starships far more familiar, like Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers and Anlace-and Strident-class Frigates. Despite its immense size, the mass relay was barely visible in the distance. It had been uncovered a mere four months ago from inside an ice moon. Just after the mysterious event that had led a galaxy to seemingly add itself to the south of their galaxy. The mass relay had been studied tenaciously, but its purpose had become clear when two xeno vessels came through it. They had been small and powered by an unknown material, named Element Zero in the data packages they had exchanged. It had all been the most basic of knowledge they had exchanged at first contact, knowledge about their respective government, borders and minor intel of note, like the Element Zero. The knowledge of slipspace drives had been part of their data package, though only its name and purpose. What appeared to have intrigued the delegates from Citadel Space the most was slipspace technology and how the United Earth Government worked around the limitations of ship size. Neither side had exchanged too many details since it was only first contact. Both were advantages they would be careful to surrender.

"Ambassador, we're preparing for the Citadel delegation," a masculine voice came through his coms. "A Citadel ships has jumped through the Relay."

"Copy," Mallozzi answered. He would make his way to the hangar to meet the delegation in person, as was protocol.

He found it almost strange that they had encountered a species, or a number of species rather, a conglomerate that did not seek their destruction. When he had first heard that another conglomerate of species waited out there, he had been greatly concerned. It had felt like the Covenant once again. The first two ships that had come through first been exploration vessels that allegedly set out to activate and investigate what laid beyond the Relay. Luckily for all of them, competent people had been in charge on both sides and cooler heads prevailed.

When he had traveled to the station's hangar by way of an elevator he joined the welcoming committee. It was a small group that consisted of a representative from the Office of Naval Intelligence, Admiral Sevchenko, the station commander and six ODSTs. While he had no ill-feelings towards the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers he would have preferred a single Spartan to the six of them. It would have been a more impressive sight in his mind but he supposed the government couldn't spare a team or wanted them held back. It had been a great debate just to decide what to greet the Council delegates with. When a fireteam of Spartans had been argued to be needed as a show of strength, Admiral Sevchenko had said, "You kidding? We got the _Olympia_ right outside." He had also pointed out that Spartans had been present at first contact, and that the sight of an Infinity-class Supercarrier should be enough visible strength.

"Ambassador," the admiral said as a way of greeting when Mallozzi came up beside him.

"Admiral," Mallozzi responded with a curt nod. He blew out a final puff of smoke before he put out the cigarette.

"How you feeling about this? First contact?"

"We've already made first contact, making this second contact so it's a completely different beast. I've negotiated with both former colonies and Jiralhanae. This is likely to end up in the middle somewhere."

"Fair enough," the admiral supposed. "Before it was just information exchange on a small scale and trying to get a feel for each other. Still, know next to nothing about them besides the information packages exchanged."

Mallozzi had spent hours ensuring that he memorized everything they had on them. The Salarians, the Asari, the Turians and the hardest to grasp, Humans, and some minor species part of the Citadel. They only had light reading on each, but frankly, the largest insanity was the second species of Humans. The data on them showed it could just as well have been from his Earth. Could it truly be anything else then Insurrectionists though? A second Earth. The idea carried a great deal of mistrust among his peers, especially at ONI.

He noted the admiral responding to someone over the coms. The admiral remained stoic and didn't give anything away. He caught a whisper between the station commander and head of the Drop troopers. The Drop trooper questioned the idea of peaceful xenos and the commander shared his view, but assured he had a positive outlook.

He ended by saying, "My son pointed out once that everything's possible, that you just gotta look to the Elites and Brutes. If they pulled their shit together successfully and formed a half-assed united government, everything's possible."

Calling it successful might be too much for Mallozzi though. The Conclave of Independent Governments that replaced the Covenant was barely functioning. Its members, the Sangheili Sovereignty, the Unggoy Republic and the Jiralhanae Imperial Hand always seemed on the verge of civil war. the Unggoy was mostly caught in the middle between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae, forced to play mediators and peacemakers by throwing their third vote in with each sides occasional proposal to keep the two on peaceful terms.

"Clever lad," the Drop Trooper remarked.

"Aye, grandma on my partner Sofia's side always says he's going to be philosopher," was the commander's response.

Mallozzi realized the admiral walked over to the control center of the hangar and he chose to follow. Sevchenko waved the station commander over, a man named Helford.

"What's the problem?" Mallozzi inquired. He spent enough years in the military to recognize when something was wrong. Mayhaps the Citadel had brought a larger force then they had mentioned. He knew something like that would make the navy-boys heads spinning and their fingers aching to press those cute buttons that launched missiles. Or someone else entered the system-and not through Mass Relay. Allies or not whenever a Sangheili supercarrier jumped in to view the UNSC boys got spooked. They remembered those monstrosities from the Human-Covenant War. Could anyone possibly forget? He doubted it was possible as much as some would like.

"We've been contacted by the Citadel vessel," Sevchenko told them.

The vessel? There was supposed to be five. Mallozzi clearly remembered that.

"Ship captain on screen," Sevchenko said before the image of a xeno appeared on the screen. It had the look of a Turian from the data package. The exploration vessels that originally came through to the Abbregado system had all been Salarian and Asari crewed. At least those that met with his people's original military delegation.

"Greetings, I am Captain Orovien of the _THS Spirited Starfall_," the xeno introduced himself.

Mallozzi eyed the captain from outside the screen. He had mandibles, in the same pale grey that the carapace covering his face had. There was a forest green tattoo of some kind around his right eye and cheek.

"I hope you had a pleasant voyage captain. I am Admiral Nickolas Sevchenko of the United Nation Space Command, the military arm of our government. Welcome to the Abbregado system." The Admiral gave a formal and polite response to the Turian captain.

"I wish I could answer that it had been a pleasant voyage admiral," Orovien answered with a sorrowful look. "I'm afraid I have to inform you that there was an incident on route."

Crap. There it was, he thought. What had gone wrong, an attack perhaps?

"May I ask if the ambassador is alright?" Sevchenko inquired.

"Unfortunately…when aboard the _THS Nights Sky_ the ambassador had a heart attack," Orovien regrettably informed them. There was a moment of hesitation. "The _Nights Sky_ is returning her body home."

"It griefs me to hear that captain. Unfortunately, these matters happen outside our realm of control." Sevchenko sounded understanding and empathetic. Mallozzi didn't bother attempting read that stoic expression on his face. He knew long since that it was pointless. "I want to thank you for making the journey to inform us in person of these unfortunate circumstances."

"I, we have been in touch with the Council, they'll send information about our next possibility to meet. On their behalf, I, apologize for this situation."

"No need Captain Orovien. It was out of your or your government's hands." There was an indignant tone to his voice, something he tried to keep hidden by the sound of it.

"Suppose so, still leaves a bad taste. We're sending you some data on what the Council suggests we commit to next. _Spirited Starfall_ out."

The xeno captain disappeared from the screen with a flicker to black and Sevchenko turned his head to Mallozzi.

"What do you think, Mal?" Asked the admiral.

"Something is not right with that. I got the feeling he lied about something."

"We can't apply our body language to an alien species." He paused. Mallozzi was certain the man had sensed a lie as well, otherwise, he wouldn't have asked him. They locked eyes for a moment. "I have to contact command," he stated. "War hawks and xenophobes are gonna have a field day. I'm sure they'll claim some pointless and irrational malice."

Mallozzi could already see people like Johannes Veer calling it an act of malice at worst and incompetence at best. His ONI connections had leaked that on the first briefing of the Security Council he had instantly compared the new xenos to the Covenant and advised the president to perform a preemptive strike. The Fleet Admiral, Terrence Hood, had pointed out the stupidity of declaring war on an unknown xeno conglomerate they knew nothing about. Mallozzi didn't blame Veer for his hatred of xenos though, the Covenant was a perfect excuse to hate xenos since it was mankind's first contact. Further, the ex-Drop Trooper had seen many brothers-in-arms die and had himself lost several limbs to them. It was bound to leave any man full of hate.


	3. Chapter 2 Through the Relay

**Chapter II: Through the Relay**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: United Earth Government Space, Abbregado System**

**_UNSC Kakamigahara_, Infinity-class Supercarrier**

**Jayne Mendez**

After she had finished her own hours of daily training simulations, she spent the next several hours overseeing her company's training. As always it went without issues, as was the standard with Spartans. Eventually, she made her way to her quarters aboard the _Kakamigahara_. As with any Infinity-class Supercarrier, the _Kakamigahara_ was an impressive sight with her length of 5.7km. Despite her customarily bulky UNSC design, she had a beauty to her. Her class was the pride of the navy and projected strength wherever they went.

Their new orders had come in three days ago, the _Kakamigahara_ would carry the representatives of her people into xeno space. Admiral Sevchenko had informed her about their mission in his office.

He had told her, "The civilian government and Citadel Council has agreed on a new meeting, after the circumstances that surrounded the last. This time we will send a delegation to this, Citadel of theirs." She remembered her briefing on what had occurred. The Citadel Council's ambassador had allegedly suffered a heart attack in transit and had died. She knew it didn't smell right to the admiral, but personally she didn't see any reason why the Citadel would delay a meeting. Now they had agreed to meet next on the Citadel, but was this Council petty enough to set up something like that? She doubted it. Not even the Kig-yar was that petty.

"This is not just a meeting of diplomats," he had continued. "Well actually, it is, just, different. To ease diplomacy and future interactions we will discuss maintaining a diplomatic presence on their Citadel. I don't imagine HIGHCOM ever liking the reverse idea so it's a double win since we keep them at a distance from our space. Your job, is to command our delegations security detail."

"Understood, sir," was all she had replied. She understood the use of Spartans for a task of this importance, and the sphere of awe and intimidation that came with a fireteam of Spartan IVs in a security detail. However, she couldn't help but consider her company's participation. "Sir, the _Kakamigahara_ has a full company of Spartans on board." She thought there had to be a secondary reason for her and her brothers and sisters were their. She had voiced her thoughts to the admiral. "When the _Kakamigahara_ has transported our ambassadors to the Citadel, then we'll have a strong complement on board."

He had waved her off though, "There is no underlying threat involved in that or any sort of intimidation." He had found the idea amusing. Then he added with full sincerity, "That said, if these aliens prove hostile, ambassador Mallozzi and I can both sleep easy knowing that we can back up our position. If it somehow comes to hostility with them, I am fully aware of my ability to shut down their governmental body with a lightning assault." When she had later started for the door at the meeting's end he had called her back and she had turned in front of the doorway. With tired eyes, he had said, "I will not allow this to come to war. If it comes to the worst, I can promise you that we will cause it over my dead body."

"Excuse me, Commander Mendez," the shipboard AI-Majestic had sparked to life on her comms.

"Yes?"

"It is nearly oh-three hundred hours. We are about to travel through the mass relay."

"Copy." With her helmet under her arm, she left her quarters to head to the bridge. Theirs would be the first to travel by use of these alien technology. The details of it had been included in the small, new data package from the Citadel. She wore the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor that was standard issue for all Spartans. Mendez's was a navy blue scout variant. Wandering through the ship's corridors to an elevator she received salutes from crewmen that milled around and carried out their duties. She waited a moment for the elevator, then stepped into it to join four others that were already on. Two of them were young-faced petty officers, who instantly stand at attention and salute her. She gave them a nod in affirmation to make them stand down. The third was a member of the delegation, an older woman with greying-brown hair set up in a ponytail that was slightly longer then Mendez'. Her face was wrinkled and scars covered her head and the visible skin between her suit sleeves and thin lyocell gloves. Last was a Spartan in the standard Second Gen armor. He nodded as a greeting and she nodded back.

After crossing through a few corridors more she entered the ship bridge. It was filled with life as the bridge crew was full at work. She spotted a senior officer berating a junior officer over an unknown matter. The admiral was by the holographic display table with Ambassador Mallozzi and the holo-image of the AI. She went by Majestic. Orders had come down from Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood himself due to that the Citadel Species appeared to have an irrational fear of AIs, and therefore Majestic was not to even virtually breathe in the direction of the Citadel or any other ship. Mendez assumed that Admiral Sevchenko had special orders to run with in case of any potential situation that could develop. She knew the admiral didn't want war and after the Human-Covenant War, the fleet admiral likely had the same views.

"Admiral," she said as she came up to him.

"Commander, glad you joined us. This will be interesting I think. Assuming we haven't been totally lied to, we are about to cross a vast region of space in a moment."

The admiral was in his early fifties and sported a black goatee accompanied by a mustache. There were only a few wrinkles that had appeared on his face though and his natural height made him stand equal to any Spartan. He had a war weary look about him, though.

"I'm satisfied as long as we don't turn to space dust," she answered, with a smile on her lips. She had an olive complexion with hair almost as black as the admiral's goatee. Hers was a black-brown ponytail with the sides of her head shaved.

"Hmph, I'm almost jealous my job requires a higher bar of success than that," the ambassador remarked. He twirled around an unlit cigarette between his fingers.

The only man missing that she had expected to be present on the bridge was the ONI lieutenant commander. His lack of a presence was not missed at all. The less she saw of ONI spooks was just fine by her. They had never been the most pleasant people to work with, but after they lost control of the Spartans it was even less so. The few Spartan units they still controlled slipped through their fingers every once in a while as the Spartan Operations branch did their best to consolidate their brothers and sisters under one command. Speaking of the devil though, she heard the sleazy Russian accent behind her.

"Ah, wonderful. We're moving toward the mass relay I see. Hello commander. I see we're all gathered to witness this momentous occasion. Exploring this new galaxy will be far easier once we gain access to a map of all active relays."

She only nodded in response to his greeting and statement.

"It's an interesting time to be alive, lieutenant commander," Mallozzi remarked in concert with his statement. "Unfortunate that the CIG is unable to join us. It was a request from the Citadel Council, to be introduced to our allies."

"Yes, what exactly is happening over there?" Vladistratov.

Meaning you don't know? Mendez thought. Or did he not want to give away how much information he was privy to? She supposed that was the most reasoning.

"They haven't been able to decide. If the Sangheili vote yes, the Jiralhanae will vote no and the Unggoy will be the deciding vote. Likely they will meet the Citadel in the future, but there will be weeks before they decide even how to journey to this relay. Whose the ambassadors, who will have most ships in the escort fleet, who gets to provide the flagship and other minor questions."

Sevchenko turned his head to Vladistratov. "There's a lot of rumors coming of out CIG space. Latest intel reports skirmishes between Jiralhanae and Sangheili colonists, what do you know of that?"

"ONI has confirmed those reports as far as I know," Vladistratov answered promptly. "ONI Command suspects that the Sovereignty and Imperial Hand both arm their colonists to, quote-unquote, protect themselves. These protective measures may be preemptive." Vladistratov took a step closer to Mendez and offered her a sleazy smile at the last remark. She ignored him.

"Hmm, it won't last," Sevchenko doubted.

"The fighting, sir?" Mendez wasn't sure which part he referred to.

"The Conclave of Independent Governments," he corrected. "Mark my words, Mendez. The rivalry between the Jiralhanae and Sangheili will tear them apart. I wonder where the Unggoy will end up when that happens. So far their Republic has been able to stand on the sidelines and play mediator. They have been able to grow their influence and expand their industrial capabilities. If it comes to war the Imperial Hand will stand alone against the Sovereignty and the Republic. Their relationship is strong enough to assure that the Imperial Hand stands alone."

Then we'll probably jump in, Mendez thought gloomily. It had to be inevitable that the UEG support those who sided with them in the final stages of the Human-Covenant War, regardless if they did it because of their own best interest rather then to save humanity from extinction. Regardless of that documents called their old butcherers allies, as far as she was concerned they could go to hell. She had only fought beside them a handful or times, and she had no love for them. Her thoughts went to the Systems Alliance. It was the strangest and most awkward part of this entire galaxies merge insanity. Another humanity out there. Maybe some sort of human kinship could grant them a friend on the Citadel Council. It could work out in their favor with fellow humans on their ruling council. She feared she was quite alone in that hope though, as most of her people would distrust the Systems Alliance because they were human. Humans that had not gone through the same hardship as them, and had joined an alien conglomerate-not, unlike the old Covenant.

As the _Kakamigahara_ made its final approach on the mass relay the navigational officer transmitted the necessary calculations and it sparked with energy, preparing to slingshot them toward another mass relay. The sudden acceleration was sudden, and while expecting it, they were not fully prepared and Mendez and those around her stumbled. The data package had included knowledge of their use and general information, such as to state that there were about a thousand of mass relays across the galaxy the Citadel Species inhabited.


	4. Chapter 3 Thoughts of a Councilor

**Chapter III: Thoughts of a Councilor**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Inner Council Space**

**Citadel**

**David Anderson**

The Turian Councilor, Sparatus, poured himself a brandy from a bottle he picked out of his liquor cabinet. He grabbed the half-full glass by the stem and took a sipped. He released a satisfied "hmm." He then poured up coffee in a cup and sauntered other to the comfortable couches to join the other councilors. He handed the coffee to Anderson, who nodded in appreciation. Sparatus sat down in the same couch as him, though in the opposite end, and leaned back. In front of their couch stood a small table and to its other side another couch. The Salarian and Asari councilors both sat them. The Asari councilor, Tevos, had just seen her idea of how to greet the UEG shot down by her fellow councilors. She had suggested an impressive array of starships like the _Destiny Ascension_ as well as other dreadnoughts. Anderson saw no point in attempting to impress them with starships, which he saw as absolutely pointless. The _Destiny Ascension _herself and the usual Citadel Defense Fleet would be enough in his and Councilor Valern's opinion. The Salarian preferred the subtlety of the STG rather than the finesse of a Krogan, which was how he described Tevos' suggestion. Of course, she had not been pleased.

"Having the UEG establish a presence in our embassies likely is the best solution after Ambassador T'petrisus' death," Councilor Valern remarked. The Salarian wore his usual navy blue cowl robe with a colorful pattern of ruby-red and gold. "The party responsible for her death clear sought to prevent talks between this Council and the United Earth Government."

Anderson sipped from the steaming hot coffee. The ambush of the diplomatic envoy had been startling and completely unexpected. Sparatus had voiced the concern of a UNSC ambush, but this had been completely different. Three Hierarchy ships had been destroyed, including the cruiser that carried Matriarch T'petrisus. The _Nights Sky_, _Solar Lance III_ and _Corsairs Menace_. Sadly they were lost with all hands. Surely they must have known that it only slowed down talks, not halted them entirely. The sensor data from Captain Orovien's ships computers didn't help point out the responsible party, as he had hoped. The ships had been of various designs across the Terminus Systems. Nothing more than brutish mercenaries and spineless pirates.

"I wonder if they hoped to destroy all of Orovien's ships, then maybe the idea was that we'd blame the UEG," Councilor Tevos theorized. The Asari sat leaned back against the corner of the white couch.

"Seems likely," Valern agreed.

"Well, now a UEG delegation is heading here," Anderson pointed out. "Which bypasses whatever follow-up ideas this unknown player had. We must keep our eyes open though. They won't just give up."

"Indeed," Sparatus agreed as he drank from his brandy. There was resentment in his voice as he said, "Whoever is responsible, they're good. Terminus trash could have done this alone. Attacking a diplomatic envoy is too much to just give up after a single setback."

"All we can do nothing is open proper talks with the UEG and wait for reports from our Spectres in Terminus." Anderson sipped from the coffee and put the cup down on the table. "There is a point we have glossed over this far, though."

"Such as?" Tevos inquired and looked at him.

"The Treaty of Farixen," Sparatus said before Anderson could, un uncharacteristic agreement with the human councilor. "Yes. It has to be signed by anyone who has an embassy here, yet the UEG has not, nor have we considered demanding it of them. It would be a pointless inquiry to lay before them." They all knew it would be an outrageous proposal. They had no incentive to limit the size of their ships, not with the massive advantage they possessed. Considering their history with alien species it was doubtful they had any interest in joining the Citadel as a member. It would mean sharing technologies and at the moment Anderson couldn't think of anything that they could give that was of equal importance.

"True, there will be a lot of complaints from the other ambassadors," stated Tevos. She eyed Anderson. "I lot of claims of favoritism towards humanity, regardless of which humanity it is."

Anderson agreed. It could easily become a headache to deal with. He didn't have a solution to that yet.

"There is a solution to this," Sparatus assured and leaned forward. He looked at them all in turn before he spoke. "We tear up the treaty."

Valern's eyes widened, "Wha-what?" All three of them were shocked by the unexpected idea. It hadn't been a thought they had entertained.

"What's your reasoning?" Anderson inquired, intrigued.

"The treaty's purpose is to prevent war by preventing an arms race of dreadnoughts between the galaxy's factions. It's worked, absolutely. It was the right thing to do then, but now…the UNSC hasn't signed it and has no reason to do so. What would they do with those massive ships of theirs then? Scrap them all?" He chuckled at the absurdity of it. "This, Conclave of Independent Governments, the Coalition of Eayn, Yanme'e Queendoms and the Lekgolo has not and will probably never sign it. We have no reason to assume their ships are not the same size as this second humanity." The data package from the UNSC had contained slithers of information about the governments found in what was now the galactic north. Sparatus continued with, "Right now, all it restricts is our forces, not theirs. It's a weakness that will cost us. It is time to retire it and remove restrictions on dreadnoughts. It'll be centuries before it would actually change the balance of power, considering the time it takes to construct these giant ships."

It might be a reasonable option, Anderson thought. His points were valid in his opinion and no one could argue they the UNSC was not superior in any naval conflict and in this day and age the moment you lost in space, you lost the war. That wasn't even mentioning the UEG's usage of artificial intelligence. Their ability for cyberwarfare must far outgun anything they could muster. Both Tevos and Valern seemed to at least not be opposed to the idea Sparatus was sporting.

"I can see the pros on that, but it can throw off the power balance in our-this part, of the galaxy," Tevos stated.

"I would argue the power balance is already unbalanced, because of this insanity of another galaxy merging with ours," stated Anderson. "If there is any threat to the balance of power from, say the Geth or the Batarian Hegemony, the combined might of this council can handle it. The Geth doesn't follow the treaty anyway." Assuming that the UNSC stay out of it. It depends highly on its intelligence organization. He remembered the ambassador's report from first contact in the Abbregado System. There had been mentions of attending members from an organization called the Office of Naval Intelligence and their purpose seemed clear by their name.

"Exactly," Sparatus agreed and gestured toward Anderson with his hand. "The status quo is already broke because of the discovery of these new species. We have to assume that the others are equal or at least close to the UNSC in technology. We must adapt in order to thrive in a changing galaxy."

Anderson noted that he lived in strange times when he and the Turian Councilor agreed fully on something.

Tevos nodded thoughtfully and turned her head to Valern. "What do you think?"

Valern nodded slowly, "I am in agreement with Sparatus and Anderson."

Tevos nodded at that, confirming all full four-vote majority when they officially voted on the matter tomorrow.

Strange times indeed, Anderson thought. The Systems Alliance signed the Treaty of Farixen when they joined the galactic community. In those days they stood with the Elcor, Hanar, and Volus that was allowed to construct one dreadnought for every five constructed by the Turians. When Humanity-him specifically-joined the council they were, upgraded so to speak, to level with the Salarians and Asari that constructed three dreadnoughts to every five Turian. He couldn't call it a setback for the Alliance fleet though, for the treaty only limited dreadnoughts, not carriers. The Alliance commanded more carriers than the other council species and they rivaled their largest dreadnought class in scope, the Kilimanjaro. Focusing on carriers allowed them to in a sense bypass the limitation by focusing on their carrier innovation. It reminded him of the Second World War, when carriers replaced the battleships as the might of navies.

Sparatus emptied his glass and rose from the couch and headed to his liquor cabinet for a refill. As he did that Valern keyed his Omni-tool.

"In my morning briefing from the Special Tasks Group I received some interesting information." He shifted his head to Anderson. "More so when combined with intelligence reports from the Alliance. I assume you remember the decrease in Batarian Terrorist attacks against the Alliance."

Anderson's mood darkened at the mention. They had indeed decreased, which was positive, but over the last few years, they had been responsible for countless loss of innocent life, human civilians, as well as the lives of brave military servicemen. The Hegemony had always been quick to distance itself from those, but anyone who bothered to look at the circumstances and facts knew that it was all lies. It was all state-sanctioned terrorism.

"The Hegemony has back outdated cruisers into service, the retired Hensa-class."

"Why don't we discuss the Krogan," Anderson tried to change the subject.

"No," Valern responded immediately with a harsh tone. "There is nothing to discuss. At all. If anything we should return to yesterdays subject, of bolstering our economy and bringing the Volus onto the council."

"There is absolutely something to talk about here," Anderson told him firmly about his point. "We barely started last time." But unlike last time he had managed to add some foundation in for the idea in his fellow councilors minds. Now he believed it had taken root.

As he headed back to the couch Sparatus said, "I would like to hear more of this, in detail. We can talk about the Volus later." he waved a dismissive hand toward Valern.

Valern straightened and looked far less than pleased. He clearly thought the idea was outrageous, or he didn't think he had any chance of convincing the Dalatrasses. Anderson wasn't sure which. Tevos appeared hesitant on the issue, but agreeable enough to discuss it.

"If it would come to hostilities with the UNSC we know that we are at a serious disadvantage in space and in the worst-case scenario we need to find an advantage elsewhere. Specifically on the ground. The Krogan are the strongest warriors in the galaxy and a legion of them could turn any battlefield in our favor." Anderson paused. "I believe, as does the Systems Alliance, that we need Krogan muscle."

"Why would they ever do that?" Valern questioned. Have you forgotten about the Genophage? I assure you they haven't."

"There is a lot we can offer the Krogan people, but the Genophage must be on top of any deal."

"Oh, goddess," Tevos mumbled and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not saying it's a sane idea, but if we did that, we need to have assurances that we don't have another Krogan Rebellion on our hands. It would be the greatest disaster in our careers."

"As long as we ensure that we have the right government, it won't be a problem," Anderson claimed. He keyed his Omni-Tool and an image of a Krogan appeared. "The man fighting to unify Tuchanka is Urdnot Wrex, now Shepard's mission to destroy the Collectors took her there at one point and she reports the same as the STG have. Namely that the Krogan are unifying under Clan Urdnot because of Wrex's reforms. Most of the planet is already under his dominion."

"So if we throw our support behind this new reformed Krogan government we are able to promote it and let them know that this is the way forward," Sparatus said thoughtfully. "I'll be honest. This worries me, but if we do it right we can add some serious muscle to our side if it comes to war. The UNSC will find great difficulty at taking any planet with a legion of Krogan in their way." Anderson was bewildered by the Turian councilor's apparent reformation streak. Perhaps he feared that war with one of the new powers as inevitable. If not the UEG perhaps the Conclave of Independent Systems or one of the others.

"Is it even possible for anyone to pull them together?" Tevos asked with doubt in her voice.

"No. This Wrex warlord will be dead soon enough and then they will go back to killing each other like they have done since the Krogan Rebellions ended," Valern tried to convince them.

"He has too much support from his people for that," Anderson argued. He felt frustration creeping up on him. "What the Krogan need is a light at the end of the tunnel, a change for their species to survive. Proof that they head in the right direction."

"There are plenty of other things we could offer them," Tevos claimed. "Rebuilding Tuchanka, permitting them to construct a navy, and we could pay for the construction of shipyards over Tuchanka. We could initiate terraforming efforts and turn their homeworld into a lush garden world."

Sparatus raised his glass and said, "They don't care about any of that unless they see a Genophage cure. Any deal is dead without it."

"Then the deal is dead," Valern remarked dryly.

Anderson drank from his coffee and thought that he wasn't going to get any further at the moment. He felt that progress had been made though. Sparatus was on his side, uncharacteristically so. He even thought that he had a chance to get Tevos' vote. Valern was definitely not moving on this issue so he had to convince Tevos that it was the Citadel and especially the Asari's best interest. He mused on whether he had learned too much from Udina about politics. The Krogan affair had little to do with the UEG to be truthful. What its powerful military arm, the UNSC, represented was a reason for the galactic powers to unify and he was desperate enough to use it. When Shepard had returned from her suicide mission against the Collectors four months ago she warned him and Admiral Hackett that the Reapers was coming, but she couldn't tell them if it was a month from then or a year or two. It had been four months so logically they could arrive any day and if they were not ready, they would look at total galactic extinction. He had to convince the Council to prepare, even if they didn't realize what they prepared for. Thanks to Hackett's trust in the commander he had spent those months preparing the Alliance, but the question that always came up was how. They had no idea what they would actually face, only that the Reapers was powerful beyond their comprehension. So how do you prepare for something like that? Something that had wiped out galactic civilization a thousand times? Hell, maybe even a hundred thousand times or more.

* * *

**Hello! I wanted to take a few further seconds of your time to talk about our only UNSC point of views this far (while that's not saying a lot). One point I find important in any story between ME and Halo is the UNSCs view of aliens, and while neither Guy Mallozzi or Jayne Mendez are xenophobes, they are the exception rather than the rule. We'll see more of this later as the story goes on.**

**As you may have noticed I've increased the number of relays to what seems logical to me. Officially, there are only 65 know relays. If the Reapers wanted civilization to take the same path they would have to make sure there are enough so that every cycle's species find them no matter where in the galaxy they evolve. I don't remember how much of the galaxy remains unexplored, but I think its around 90 percent or so (don't quote me on that). If the relays only covered one percent of the galaxies stars there would be millions of them. That's my reasoning behind that. I hope you all have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 4 Burning Vermin

**Chapter IV: Burning Vermin**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Attican Traverse**

**_Normandy SR-2_**

**Jane Shepard**

She had her hands on the back of the pilot's chair. Jeff Moreau, though everyone called him Joker. Leaned back in the chair and breathed out. Garrus Vakarian stood her left. the Turian had his arms crossed under his chest.

"That should tick the Illusive Man off," he said approvingly.

Shepard kept her eyes on the wreck of the Cerberus Freighter as they swept over it ones more with the Thanix Cannon blasting the intact cargo area. That left two Cerberus Freighters completely wrecked, as well as the Frigate that was supposed to keep them safe.

"Let's hope so," she said, but her doubt was clear.

Joker looked at her over his shoulder. "Don't keep the mood, commander. We've spent a month chasing down facilities, operatives, and ships. We have a pretty good score after all of that, if you ask me."

She would like to agree, thanks to Miranda Lawson's original intel they had been able to being hunting Cerberus and with some of those victories they had gained new intel that allowed the fight to go on before Cerberus made it impossible to track them down by quickly shifting operations and building new facilities and demolishing previous ones. Her Problem with all of that was that Cerberus seemed to still operate as if they had barely taken damage from her operations against them. She worried about just how large Cerberus actually was. All previous intel suggested operatives in the hundreds at maximum, but could they actually number in the thousands? She knew they had deep pockets, with front companies, but their own arms manufacturing facilities and shipyards was worrying. How powerful was the Illusive Man?

"Sorry, Joker. It is a victory. Bet the Illusive Man's at least swatting at us."

Joker chuckled at that. He had, however, decided to find something positive for Shepard to agree with completely and told her, "Hey, if nothing else the Council won't be able to accuse you of working for Cerberus anymore."

"That's true," she conceded.

"Yeah, you see." Maybe she could take down Cerberus by Death through a thousand cuts, she supposed.

She made a mental note to thank Miranda next time she saw her if she saw her again. After the Collectors she chose to go into hiding to avoid Cerberus operatives eliminating her. Four months had passed since they destroyed the Collector Base on the other side of the Omega 4 Relay.

Then Garrus chose to speak up, "I think Joker's right, Shepard. I'd wager you've properly pissed the Illusive Man off. Think about it. You refused to give him that Collector Base and all that grotesque Reaper technology and then you fly off in his damn ship and don't even let him keep his bugs and tracking devices."

"Yeah, he didn't get any goodies out of this. Sucks to be him," Joker remarked jovially.

Shepard smirked a little, but she still felt a strong frustration about all of this. Not because she wasn't hurting Cerberus enough, but the fact that she had to waste her time on it. They had a far larger problem on the horizon and while she had no idea when the Reapers would strike, they were coming and the galaxy would burn once they arrived. The Alliance, the Hierarchy, the Hegemony, as well as the new governments like this strange second humanity, the United Earth Government or the CIG or any of the others that were out there.

"Alright, Joker. Take us back to the relay," she decided.

"Copy that," he responded.

As she and Garrus strolled away from the cockpit Garrus voiced, "We're going to have to keep our eyes open. He's going to retaliate at some point, right. He never really striked me as a guy that likes losing."

"Nah, I'm not sure we've done that much damage yet." Though she hated to admit it. He was probably gritting his perfect teeth or at least sighing at this point so she took that as a small victory. Despite the beliefs of the Council, Cerberus was far larger then they thought. In her mind, you didn't have the resources to built an improved replica of the _Normandy_ if you were just a small but well-funded organization. "When he eventually does it, it will be perfectly careful and calculated like a Salarian and hard as a Krogan's skull."

"While your tactical approach is better compared to a Krogan headbutt," the blue armored Turian japed.

She favored him with a smirk and said, "How many people can say they head-butted a Krogan and won?" She drew her hands through her crimson hair.

"Fair point," he conceded with a smirk as they entered the elevator.

As they exited an Alliance technician and a female Turian sauntered and gave her a "Commander," as they passed them on their way to the lounge. The Turian female wore the fatigues of a Turian marine. She then laughed at something the technician told her. _Normandy's_ crew was more alien than human these days. The Cerberus crew was of course gone, besides the engineers Daniels and Donnelly that had pardoned and on Shepard's call they were allowed to return to the _Normandy_, and since she had gone to the council first after the suicide mission the ship was placed under their authority. Though some political mess she didn't know much about had led to a rapid retrofit by the Alliance that took three months. What had she done for that time? Been goddamn questioned by the Council's investigators and by Alliance officers. Three damn months of sitting on the Citadel and talk to people. The only shining light had been her old friend and mentor, Anderson. He had promised her that he was doing whatever he could to have her out of there and that he and Hackett both took her warning seriously. The Rest of the Council thought she was crazy of course. The outcome of all of it had been that her crew was made up of good officers and soldiers from across Citadel space and not just the Alliance. They were good people, proven through the blazing fire of their Cerberus raids. Shepard and Garrus paused and looked at the memorial wall that stood in front of the elevator on the third deck. On it sat all names of crewmen lost. The names of those twenty brave men and women that perished when the Collectors destroyed the original _Normandy_. And killed me, she thought. Other names of the wall were her friends who gave their lives against the Collectors. Jacob Taylor, Jack, and Samara. Then there was Kaiden Alenko, who had perished on Virmire. Her heart ached from watching their names. They had died to save a galaxy that rejected the very reason they gave their lives. For a moment she and Garrus stood in silence.

"I wonder what they would have thought about all of this," he asked.

"All of this?" She wasn't sure what he meant exactly.

He gestured with his hands. "This merging of galaxies."

"Hmm, yeah. Jack would call bullshit on that. Only in nastier terms."

"That sounds about right," he chuckled.

She wondered where everybody was now. Last she knew Miranda was on the run from Cerberus, working to keep her sister safe. Zaeed Massani had gone back to his mercenary life, despite the absurd amount of money he had stored away. Legion was back with the Geth. Ashley was with the Alliance somewhere and Tali had returned to her people. Who knew where Kasumi had gone and same could be said about their friendly neighborhood assassin Thane Krios as well as Mordin Solus and Grunt. She did know where Liara was though. She worked in the Alliance facility on Mars, recovering Prothean data in hopes of finding something to combat the Reapers.

In the open area between the medical bay and Garrus' office that was opposite it was the kitchen and a table for the crew to relax and dine. In the kitchen, a man in an Alliance navy uniform bragged about his excellent salad as his fingers danced around a bowl. Across his dark features, he had a prominent scar on his left cheek.

"Shepard," she heard EDI's synthetic and feminine voice. "There is an incoming transmission."

"Who is it, EDI?"

"It is on a Council channel."

"The big four themselves, huh." She was happy to speak to one of them, but besides Anderson, she was more than happy with rarely seeing the Council. They were happy to praise her whenever she did something to their benefit, but the moment that was over she labeled her as the _crazy _human Spectre and ignored her warnings. "Alright, alright."

"Want me to call for backup?" Garrus joked. "Armory's just an elevator ride away."

"I'll call if I need you." She had a smirk on her face as she turned back to the elevator.

She took it up to deck two and made her way passed the conference room and into the war room. From there she walked into the Quantum Entanglement Communications room in the back and keyed the console to activate the holographic pad. Anderson appeared as a blue hologram.

"Sir. Good to see you again." A smile that almost reached her ears covered her face. Damn that was a pleasant surprise, she thought.

"Sir?" He furrowed his brow. "Don't you dare go all formal on me, Shepard," Anderson jokingly commanded her.

She grinned and her stance eased. "Sorry, Anderson."

"That's better. How are you doing out there?" He wore his navy blue and black jacket, one of his preferred garments as a councilor. She knew that he preferred a military uniform above anything enough, though.

"Good. We just ambushed a Cerberus convoy. Downed three ships."

He nodded, seemingly impressed, "But?"

He always knew when she held something back or when something special was on her mind.

"It feels like we're barely scratching Cerberus," she shared her concerns. "I think they're far larger then we thought. Making them a larger threat then the Council thinks-erm, your fellow councilors, that is."

He raised his right hand with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I understand you, Shepard. If the loss of three ships, not to mention your precious assault on half a dozen of their facilities, don't leave them hurting I share your concern. We might need greater assets involved if we want to retire Cerberus. Assets we can't really spare, considering the new powers and the inevitable arrival of the Reapers."

It was and had been a relief to have someone in power recognize the apocalyptic war that loomed on the horizon.

"I gotta tell you, Anderson. I'm not making a lot of progress out here. I mean they could be here tomorrow or a year from now." She thought that you could argue that because of the imminent arrival of the Reapers, Cerberus did, in fact, have to be eliminated first. Though perhaps the Illusive Man would work with them when that day came.

"I know, that's why I'm calling actually."

She arched her eyebrows. "Yeah?" I knew there was something else on your mind. See? I can do it too.

"I need you to come back to the Citadel. We're sending an ambassador to Tuchanka, to negotiate and sign a treaty with Urdnot Wrex."

"What? The Citadel is signing a treaty with Wrex?" That came out of nowhere.

"That's right. Wrex is more or less the leading force on Tuchanka, the face of the Krogan. I convinced the Council that you're the best choice to transport and protect the ambassador, considering your relations with him."

"What exactly do you expect Wrex to sign?"

"We want the Krogan for the Citadel." Shepard blinked. "Yes, really."

Never on her damn life had she expected the Council to ever agree with that. They still thought the Krogan too savage to ever deserve their place on the Citadel. Hell, she had led a group of people as crazy as her on a suicide mission and even she thought it was impossible to warm the Council up to the Krogan. The council was up set in their ways for that, or at least they were last she looked.

"There's only one point on that piece of paper that he'll accept." If she knew Wrex-which she did-there was only one thing he wanted, one thing about everything else.

"The Genophage. That's another reason why you're going. You can reassure him that the council is serious about their efforts to cure the Krogan, however long it might take."

Might not take that long, she though. She had spared Maelon's cure after all.

"Are you sure the rest of the Council actually agreed to this? Without threats?" She joked.

Anderson chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "The threat the UEG and CIG can potentially pose was enough to light a fire under them. This is a good first step to unifying the galaxy against the greater threat."

They both knew what that meant without saying the name. Yes, we definitely need the Krogan when they come, Shepard thought. Unity is the only chance we have.

"There is another thing." Oh, dear. She heard the hesitation in his voice. That was not a good sign. Although, what could possibly match curing the Genophage.

"What is it?"

"The Alliance requested an inspection of the _Normandy_ and her performance."

Well, that was annoying, but nothing else. "They did throw a lot of credits at refitting the _Normandy_." While it wasn't technically an Alliance vessel they had retrofitted it from the interior design of Cerberus.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "You may wanna sit down for this, Shepard." She shifted and a feeling of unease settled in. "I've declined on reasons that you're busy on Council matters. The request came down from the admiral."

Oh shit. There was hope in her voice when she asked, "Hackett?"

He shook his head. He knew she knew it wasn't Hackett he spoke of. "Your father, that admiral."

Oh no. She cringed at the mention of his name and bit her lip uncomfortably. She hadn't seen or spoken to the admiral in six years and truthfully their last conversation didn't end in anybody being happy. A lot of emotions stirred up inside her. "I…appreciate you saving me there." She knew how damn insisted he could be when his mind was made up.

"The man is as stubborn as you are so you're gonna have to talk to him eventually. In person," he told her with a stern gaze. "I'm not a gatekeeper so you're going to have to speak to the man soon enough. It wasn't that long ago he found out that you were alive. Now I have to go. We'll take details about your mission when you get back to the Citadel." His hologram flickered out of existence and left her standing alone and cursing that she had to think about the admiral again. She hadn't spent a thought on him for years. She steadied herself against the console and took a series of deep breaths.

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Inner Council Space**

**_Kakamigahara_, Infinity-class Supercarrier**

**Jayne Mendez**

She first thought when seeing the Citadel for the first time was that she had expected it to be larger. It seemed pretty small in all honesty. The station had a length of almost forty-four kilometers and the standard supercarrier sported by the Conclave-and the Covenant before them-was twenty-nine kilometers in length. The supercarrier had just exited the relay with their eight escort vessels, all of them cruisers between five-to-eight hundred meters in length. The AI counted five hundred starships protecting the Citadel. The most prominent was a starship that had a length of one kilometer and a height of two kilometers. She assumed that it played the role of the fleet's flagship.

Admiral Sevchenko commented on the four varying designs of ships, "Each member of their ruling council must contribute ships to defend the heart of their government. The last two relays we passed through had ships defending it."

If each relay connected to the Citadel was defended and adding in the FTL transportation network that was the relays, then Mendez imagined that attacking the Citadel itself was a difficult task with hundreds of ships able to quickly jump in via the relay to threaten the hostile party's rear.

"Admiral, we have received landing coordinates from the Citadel," the AI alerted them.

"Good, good. Mendez, have a fireteam of Spartans meet in the hangar," Sevchenko said firmly.

"Yes, sir," Mendez answered promptly. "I'll have Fireteam Zaerim meet us there." Out of her company of IVs on board she considered the best and most experienced on board to be the IIIs of Fireteam Zaerim. They were veterans with tons of experience and she trusted that they would have little issue carving their way off the Citadel if it came to the worst case scenario. Their name came from the planet they became famous for, Zaerim.

The admiral turned to face the ambassador. "Are you ready, Guy?"

Guy Mallozzi nodded and fixed the tie of his suit. With a polite gesture from the admiral, they began to walk out of the bridge. He added, "Sanchez, you have the bridge," to his second in command. Mendez and Vladistratov followed them. The spook wore an ONI dress uniform as black as the void and she was clad in her full armor. Then Sevchenko halted and looked back to Majestic's holotank.

"I know, I know," Majestic said reassuringly before he could speak. "Don't touch their stuff and don't start a war."

The admiral nodded and resumed leaving the bridge.

In the hangar, a Pelican waited to take them to the landing zone transmitted to them. Waiting with it was an assembly of fourteen Drop Troopers from the ship's detachment and five Spartans in full Mjolnir Armor. Each set was black with a crimson visor. When the invitation to the Citadel was made they had been clear on their regulations when it came to weapons on the Citadel. For this special meeting, however, they were allowed to bring weapons in the interest of fairness. After all, they were to set foot on an alien space station with plenty of armed security personnel. After Mendez and the other three entered the Pelican the Spartans filed in first and the two squads of ODSTs filed in after them and soon the Pelican left the supercarrier behind and descended toward the coordinates at a location called the Presidium. Which seemed to be the heart of the Citadel. Mendez felt anxious about what laid ahead. It would be her first time seeing the aliens of the Citadel in person. To tell the truth, the idea of peaceful first contact felt disingenuous. She almost expected this to turn hostile. She felt more anxious when the consequences of war flashed in her mind. It had only been seven years since the Human-Covenant War ended so they were still rebuilding industries, infrastructure, expanding the fleets, recolonizing and reestablishing shipping lanes. They could certainly handle a war, but only if it stayed out of UEG space.

She heard the pilot's voice over the Pelican's rear compartment's intercom system. "We have a nice little escort joining up with us. Two strike crafts. How adorable." A mere two minutes went by. The ambassador and Sevchenko conversed with each other and she assumed that the ODSTs and Zaerim alike conversed on private channels. She remained in silence, waiting. She preferred the silence as it allowed her to think, to go over the possibilities and how to quickly evacuate the VIPs if things went to hell. "We're touching down," the pilot informed them.

Mendez opened a comms channel to the soldiers around her. "Ready to disembark. Keep in mind we're on a diplomatic mission so don't do anything to provoke our hosts."

Felix-B312 responded swiftly and a green light appeared on her HUD. The ODST Gunnery Sergeant Casco took longer and she was about to contact him directly when he finally responded in the same manner as the Spartan. When it came time to disembark the VIPs marched out first with Mendez and Fireteam Zaerim behind them and the ODSTs last. The Pelican had landed on a sleek platform that was fifty meters in diameter.

Mendez studied the Citadel welcome committee. One of them was a human in a fancy and unusual looking white and grey suit with a blue collar. He had an olive complexion with thin receded iron-grey hair and she estimated him over sixty years old. With him, he had a security detail of nine, and eight of them wore blue and black armor, but lacking visible weaponry. Their armor sets were nothing near the Mjolnir but she visually assessed it to be strong enough to do its job. Five members of the security team were human, with two being Turian and one Salarian. The ninth was another human, clad in dark blue armor with a black pattern and white stripes on the right arm. It seemed to be a woman.

"Greetings," the dark skin man began, his tone pleasant and formal. "I am Ambassador Donnel Udina, part of the Systems Alliance voice on the Citadel. Our main voice being our councilor of course. I have the honor of welcoming you to the Citadel, the seat and very heart of the galactic community."

As Mallozzi and the admiral approached the man Mendez noted that the ODST was tense. While they didn't wield their weapons they were clearly ready to draw them in a moment and their tension was obvious to her. She wondered if it was the aliens or humans that did it, or perhaps both. Their duty was to remain with the Pelican so they would bring their tense body language to harm the meeting. Should she keep a Spartans at the Pelican to make sure nothing went wrong. No, she had to put her trust in that they stuck to their duty, and understood what duty that was at the moment.

"It is a pleasure, ambassador. My name is Guy Mallozzi, ambassador for the United Earth Government," Mallozzi introduced himself as he shook Udina's hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Udina assured politely.

Mallozzi made a round to introduce the admiral, Vladistratov and her and Udina greeted them all in turn. Mendez settled for a nod and he answered in kind. He studied her and the five members of Fireteam Zaerim a moment longer.

"Tell me, ambassador, will you partake in the negotiations?" Vladistratov inquired.

"I will not." Udina flashed a small smile as said, "I will leave that to the Council." Perhaps he then sensed a problem for he decided to sooth it over by adding, "Including our of Systems Alliance councilor. Councilor Anderson is an excellent choice to represent humanity." He looked specifically at Vladistratov and Admiral Sevchenko. "A military man at heart and mind."

To Mendez that meant no unnecessary political bullshit, just the facts as they were. Knowing Sevchenko he would appreciate it. he wasn't much of a political creature.

"Shall we precede to the meeting? It will be held in the Citadel Tower."

"Of course, lead the way ambassador," Mallozzi answered.

Mendez and Zaerim marched behind the VIPs with Ambassador Udina's security detail. She walked beside the human that wore a different armor from the rest. They were led to the bottom of the tall spire that housed the Council and the ambassador escorted them to an elevator that led them up to the floor of the Council Chamber. It was a vast room with the ceiling far above them and spots of trees and grass dotted the areas between the stair sections. There were aliens here and there that walked about of their own business. The Council Chamber was interesting, to say the least, and quite alien in its form. Centered in the chamber was a glass floor with a garden below. On the far side was a raised platform for the Council and on the south-side she and her delegation approached from had a short walkway intended for visiting delegates. Mendez looked at the four councilors on their platform across the room.

She mused on whether the Council felt all high and mighty from where they stood.

"Remain at the rear of the walkway," she told the team over their private comms in their helmets.

"Copy," Felix answered.

"We wish to welcome you to the Citadel," the Asari Councilor began. "I hope your journey went well."

"Thank you, councilor. It did indeed," Mallozzi answered.

With a neutral face, the Asari female continued with, "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Councilor Tevos, representing the Asari Republics." Then she gestured to the Salarian to her left.

"I am Valern and I represent the Salarian Union." His expression dared to carry a small smile.

The Turian introduced himself simply as, "Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy."

Lasted was the human councilor, whom Udina had mentioned previously. "My name is David Anderson, councilor for the Systems Alliance."

Mallozzi bowed his head in respect, earning the hint of a disapproving glare from Vladistratov. "Ambassador Guy Mallozzi and I speak on behalf of the United Earth Government. My military counterpart is Admiral Nickolas Sevchenko, speaking for our military branch, the United Nations Space Command. He commands the _UNSC Kakamigahara_, whom we arrived on." Mallozzi, a warm and polite smile on his face, gestured to Mendez. "May I also introduce Commander Jayne Mendez."

Vladistratov took a step forward before the ambassador could introduce him and said, "Lieutenant Commander Vladimir Vladistratov. Representing the Office of Naval Intelligence. The UEG's intelligence-gathering branch." His tone was Flat and to the point." She thought he was about to continue when the Turian councilor, Sparatus, spoke.

"You have an impressive ship, admiral. A carrier?"

"She is a beauty," Sevchenko agreed. "A supercarrier specifically."

"Supercarrier, huh," Sparatus said in a low voice.

"Let us start by setting down clearly what we mentioned at first contact," Valern said. "This council is prosperity and peace with the United Earth Government. As we desire with all governments beyond the Abbregado Relay."

"We share your desire for peace, councilor. Humanity-our humanity-has seen too much bloodshed in the last four decades," Mallozzi expressed their agreement.

"It's unfortunate that the Conclave of Independent Systems declined the invitation," Councilor Tevos continued.

"They did ask us to convey their assurances that they will seek out diplomatic contact with the Citadel, on their own terms."

Mendez rolled her eyes inside her helmet. What that actually meant was that they couldn't pull their shit together, and if they failed to establish contact with these powers, that was just fine by her.

* * *

**Hi everybody. I want to make it clear, that not everything mentioned in every chapter is fact. Take the Council's belief that the Krogan would give them an edge against the UNSC on the ground. Their belief comes from their own experiences, Not, the experiences of the UNSC. A character will make decisions based on his or her knowledge and experience.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Krogan Solution

**Chapter V: The Krogan Solution**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Inner Council Space**

**Citadel**

**Jane Shepard**

They had quickly noticed the UNSC vessel when they had first come through the relay. Really it was impossible not to, given its immense size. "Woah!" Joker had exclaimed at the sight of the massive starship. "It's almost six kilometers long! Holy hell. I mean _Sovereign_ wasn't even that large in scope."

Shepard imagined that a ship that size had to pack a hell of a punch. Could even a Reaper as large as _Sovereign_ take that kind of hit? This time they had two galaxies for one, even more, unfortunate species that would suffer. She saw two possibilities from that. Either the Reapers would be significantly spread out, or their numbers were large enough to the point where even that didn't matter. After they docked at the Citadel she told her crew that they had twenty-four hours of shore leave. They had earned some time relaxing off the ship. She departed the _Normandy_ wearing her navy blue Alliance Naval officer's uniform. With Garrus as company she took a taxi to the Citadel Tower.

"I wonder if we can spot these new humans," Garrus remarked, intrigued by the prospect. "New Humans." He said it one more time. "No. It still sounds nuts."

"Yeah, tell me about it," she agreed. She looked up to see the frame of the bulky warship above. "That ship is large enough to carry an entire invasion force inside it." As long as they were friendly enough toward the Citadel species everything should be fine. She wondered if it needed support ships like regular carriers or if it acted more like a flying fortress.

"I was thinking, even if their weapons technology is equal to ours, a ship that size should carry enough firepower to pound the hell out of any Reaper."

Probably, if they only faced one, she thought. That would probably change if they faced too many Reapers at once. If the Reapers truly had the numbers to darken skies above every world inhabited, even that might wouldn't be able to best them alone. If anyone else would ever claim such numbers, she'd dismiss it, but the Reapers was the one force that could back something like that up.

"We could have used that kind of firepower when _Sovereign_ attacked the Citadel," she said as they walked through the security checkpoint at the tower's entrance. They stopped at the reception and a young Asari informed her that Councilor Anderson waited for her and a meeting between the Council and the UEG had recently ended. An elevator ride took them to the right floor and a short walk led to Anderson's office. It was a decently sized office that had a rather spartan look to it, with minimal furnaces. She found the first _Normandy's _former CO rubbing his forehead as he read from a datapad by the couches at the window.

"Hi, Shepard. Its good to see you. Same to you, Mr. Vakarian," he warmly greeted them.

"Councilor Anderson," Garrus responded with a firm nod.

Shepard shook his hand firmly. "Hey. How's it going, Anderson? Tough negotiations?"

"Well, it was only our second face-to-face today. Our first was yesterday. We spend a lot of yesterday getting a feel for each other, with some agreements, such as staying out of each other's space and confirming that we both desire peace. Whatever that's worth." He gestured for the three of them to sit down on the office's large windows. "We're taking actions in case it comes to war and I have no doubt that they are doing the same thing."

"How close relations are they prepared for exactly?"

"Not very. Our suggestion of trade routes was shot down and they neither accept or understand our distrust of Artificial Intelligences. They objected to the terminology of us calling the Council and Citadel the heart of the galactic community, and we have just barely agreed on their diplomatic presence in the Embassies. Though it should be noted that they are not in any way members of the Citadel."

"That would seem to be the easiest point on the diplomatic to-do list," Garrus voiced, with a surprised frown on his face.

"The problem is security. C-Sec are the only people allowed to carry weapons on the Citadel after Saren's attack, and while we tried to assure them that they could have unarmed soldiers following them around as security, soldiers weren't the problem."

"They want their own armed security teams and don't trust us to keep their diplomats safe," Shepard understood.

"That's right. I don't think the problem is settled entirely yet. The officers from the UNSC seemed strongly opposed to the ambassador when he agreed to it. I sensed that there is a clear dislike of non-humans there, and that definitely played a part." He paused for a moment before he handed Shepard his datapad. "Here, we have information on the other factions on their side of the Terminus Systems. We gave them further information on factions on our side as well, an equal exchange."

"Hmm, wanna give me the short version?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"First of them is their ally, the Conclave of Independent Governments. Seems not unlike us Its a conglomerate of three species; Unggoy, Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Their governments being the Unggoy Republic, the Sangheili Sovereignty and the Imperial Hand. Like the other factions, they are a predecessor of a governmental body called the Covenant. We know little and less of them. Then there are the avian species known as the Kig-yar and their government, the Coalition of Eayn. To quote Ambassador Mallozzi, the Coalition is a flimsy coalition of the powerful warlords, pirates kings and other scum in Kig-yar society. The UNSC and Conclave have the occasional skirmishes with their raiding parties. Last we have the Lekgolo and Yanme'e Queendoms. Both of them are isolationists and so keep to themselves." Garrus glanced through the datapad as they listened. After a few moments Anderson changed the subject. "Did you hear about the Treaty of Farixen?"

Garrus nodded, "Yes, councilor. Read about it on the extranet. It's really being retired then?"

"The council's decided that its no longer a feasible treaty since it doesn't limit the UNSC. Only limiting ourselves is a hindrance if it ever comes to war between us. Sparatus has been rather uncharacteristic in his rhetoric in the last week, but now whatever phase what appeared to be coming to an end. If we move on to your mission, he was the second last person I expected to support our initiative with the Krogan."

"Wait-wait," Garrus said in disbelief and raised a hand. "Sparatus supported curing the Genophage? Are you sure he wasn't he drunk?"

Anderson smirked. "Valern was the only one completely against it in the end."

"Wow." She couldn't really see any of the councilors support it, but Sparatus was-to her-too set in his ways and too entrenched with upholding the damn status quo. Not to mention his hostility to the Systems Alliance. He was one of those that feared that humanity, her humanity, had expanded to quickly and became too powerful too rapidly. In the Systems Alliance he and those like him saw it as a potential threat, their focus on rapid and peaceful expansionism.

Garrus gestured upwards, "Councilor, that ship of theirs."

"It's a supercarrier, the _UNSC Kakamigahara_."

Garrus seemed to chew on the word for a moment. Supercarrier.

"About the distrust of aliens you noticed…" Shepard voiced.

"Oh, yes." he leaned forward and looked out the window. "I recognized it in the behavior of the admiral and their spook. Lieutenant Commander Williams reported it from the security detail that guarded their gunship."

Shepard perked up at the mention of her old friend. Although their relationship had been uncertain since her time with Cerberus. Ashley must trust her now though, right? Hunting down Cerberus must have proved something. She got the feeling from him that there was more to it than what he shared, but she had Ashley on her mind and dropped the issue.

"Ash is here?"

Anderson looked back to them. "She is. She was assigned to the original security team escorting the UNSC soldiers while they are armed. She said those soldier's body language was more than clear."

"Huh, small galaxy," remarked Garrus.

"No kidding." It would be nice to see her again. She then cleared her throat and regained her focus. "About the mission."

"Right. Ambassador Aleseh T'raona has been chosen to negotiate with the Krogan on the Council's behalf. She has centuries of experience as a diplomat and adding you into the mix should make this run smoothly. You know Wrex after all. He helped you hunt down Saren."

"Wrex wants what's best for his people. He wants a future for the Krogan, he'll be on board with it. I think I've heard that ambassador's name before."

Before she continued Garrus answered her. "I'm pretty sure she was the one involved in the Qaep'Naes incident."

Anderson put his hands together and nodded, "Yeah. She was the diplomat sent in to negotiate with the mercenaries that occupied the station. It was eleven years ago now. A big, menacing Krogan named Jorgal Zedren led a mercenary army of Krogan, Vorcha, and Batarians to take Qaep'Naes Station from the corporations that sell goods out of there."

"And the corporations beseeched the Council for help and boom, a full-fledged ambassador goes in," Garrus said with unconcealed loathing. "The fact that there is a whole lot of slaves being sold out of the station didn't matter."

Anderson continued by getting back on point and said, "I'll send you to complete list of points the other councilors and I agreed on."

"Let's hear it," Shepard said.

"The Genophage is the priority. You two knows better than anyone that Urdnot Wrex won't accept any deal without it. Secondly, Tuchanka is already dominated by Clan Urdnot and the STG informs us that almost all clans follow their lead. We'll provide any necessary support if a conflict would arise and funds we be relocated for a rebuilding campaign of their world as well as to begin constructing shipyards in orbit."

"We're allowing them to have a fleet then."

Anderson nodded in confirmation to her. "We are. The Krogan will provide their armies to any conflict the Council will find itself in and they will be allowed an embassy here on the Citadel."

She thought it sounded like a very generous treaty for the Krogan. They definitely deserved it, but it was far more then she thought the Council would ever agree upon. Garrus voiced the same thoughts.

"There is nothing negative for them. This treaty is basically in the bag the moment we present it."

She looked at the handsome Turian and said, "We do have to convince them that the Council aren't screwing with them. They don't have any reason to trust anything the Council tells them."

"That's why you're going. Ambassador or not, T'raona will need your relationship with Wrex to pull this off. He trusts you."

"You can count on me," she assured him.

Garrus put a hand on her shoulder and cheerfully added, "If anyone can convince the Krogan of anything, it's you Shepard." She decided against voicing concerns that she didn't deserve all the trust they placed in her.

"When do you want her to report to the _Normandy_?"

"Twenty-three hours. I gave my people shore leave. We'll depart in twenty-four hours." Anderson gave a small nod. "I should go. Prepare a spot for the ambassador to sleep." The first officer's quarters should do fine since they weren't occupied.

She and Anderson locked forearms as they said their goodbye and Garrus gave a salute. She was silent on the elevator ride down to the first floor, with her mind on the odds of the UEG believing her Reaper claims any more than the Council. After the Collectors killed her the Council had soon declared her crazy and the Alliance-that had used her as the poster child for the Alliance Army and Navy-soon took down anything with her picture on it. She and Garrus leaned against the elevator wall and when he put an arm around her she leaned her head against him.

"We should find a restaurant. I'll buy," Garrus offered after e moment of gentle silence.

She was about to decline, thinking that she had a bunch of other things to deal with, but cut herself off and instead said, "Sure. That sounds perfect."

"Oh, I thought I was gonna have to persuade you. Had this speech ready in my head."

She snickered. Sadly it only lasted a few moments before it passed as they reached the bottom level and left the building behind them to walk out on the Presidium.

* * *

Shepard grunted in annoyance when EDI's voice sparked up and woke her from her slumber. She lied with her head touching Garrus's grey carapace forehead. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe the ambassador can wait, just a moment," he slyly joked.

She smirked and whispered, "As wonderful as that would be, we gotta be ready when the ambassador arrives." She rolled over and forced herself to sit up at the edge of her bed. "EDI, do we have any crewmembers unaccounted for?"

"No, Shepard. All crew members are onboard the _Normandy_."

"Alright, thanks EDI."

She got in the shower in her cabin and then grabbed her blue dress uniform. As she did that Garrus fed the little hamster that was sitting in the work area of her cabin. He then showered as well and got proper dressed before they both left the cabin. When they were in the elevator heading to Deck Two EDI spoke up again.

"A visitor has arrived at the airlock."

"I guess the ambassador is early," Garrus said. "Good thing we did take our time." He winked at her and she smiled and shook her head.

"It is not Ambassador T'raona," EDI specified.

"What, then who?" Shepard inquired.

"Joker believes it would be a better surprise if I do not tell you."

That made Shepard frown in confusion. Then she shrugged and made her way to the airlock. Garrus excused himself through the CIC and paused to exchange words with the armory chief, a Salarian named Zehon Naezel. He had a white and light purple complexion. Naezel greeted him with a smile and showed him a datapad. When Shepard reached the front of the Normandy she found Joker sitting turned around in his seat, as if waiting.

She was about to ask him what he was doing when she laid eyes on Ashley Williams. She looked a bit uncomfortable. A smile came across Shepard's face and stepped right up to her.

"Ashley, its good to see you." She realized that she didn't exactly know what to say. "Been a while since Horizon."

"Hi, commander. Yeah. It, eh…feels almost like an age," Ashley replied with some hesitation.

Shepard glanced to her right and Joker swung around in his seat and at least pretended that he wasn't listening.

"Look, Shepard. Last time I thought you had gone full Cerberus and I realize how wrong I was." There was a moment of silence before she continued. "I'm sorry."

Shepard reached out and shook her hand. "It's nothing worth worrying about, Ash," she assured her.

Ashley then flashed a small smile of relief.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure how this would go. Actually. So, I'm up for a new assignment and-"

"Welcome aboard," She said before Ashley could finish.

* * *

**Next chapter we'll get the UNSC's perspective on the meeting, and more.**


	7. Chapter 6 Old Friends

** Chapter VI: Old Friends**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Inner Council Space**

**Citadel**

**Guy Mallozzi**

He sat in his chair with a straight back as he faced the screen with the wrinkled face of Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood on.

"How is the Citadel treating you, ambassador?" The fleet admiral inquired.

"Quite well, actually. It's an incredible feat of engineering. They told us that it was built by the same people who build the Mass Relays, an extinct species they call the Protheans. It's a beautiful place, really." Mallozzi leaned forward in his seat. "On our tour through the Presidium, we saw this magnificent statue of an alien, a Krogan."

"Hmm. What's the impression you got from the Council?" The Fleet Admiral asked.

Mallozzi began to pick out and light his cigarette as he spoke. He glanced at the large window and saw how aircars drove about outside. Albeit far smaller then he had expected, the embassy was as sleek as the rest of the Citadel. "Well, sir. Their desire for peace seems to ring true, but…the councilors themselves have an arrogance to them. I think its bred from being the lone superpower of this galaxy for a few thousand years."

"Not unlike the Covenant," Hood remarked, scratching his chin.

"I wouldn't go that far," Mallozzi answered and blew out a puff of smoke. His voice grew the firm. "We've seen no evidence of hostile intent and each member holds far more autonomy than the Covenant's members ever had."

"Like the CIG," Hood assumed.

"Eh, yes." He held back a smirk. "Main differences being that the Citadel actually functions properly, and they don't hate each others guts."

Hood's eyes darted down to something on his desk, and he said, "I read the reports from the rest of your delegation. HIGHCOM is…" he chose his words carefully. "…concerned, with the concessions in security."

Mallozzi sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was silent for a moment and inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. He then breathed out and inhaled once more before he spoke.

"It's a complete exaggeration, admiral." He tried to sound assuring rather then annoyed. He had had enough crap from Vladistratov and Sevchenko already. "Relying on their security is part of the package, I mean would we allow them to walk around arm if the roles were reversed? Even if they tried anything, we are allowed unarmed security. That's a role the Spartans hold. Got two standing in the corridor outside our embassy room. Not to mention that we have a goddamn supercarrier in orbit with a full complement of strike crafts, a battalion of ODSTs and a company of Spartans."

"Easy," Hood told him and raised a hand calmly. "I think it's a necessary concession. More importantly the president agrees with your point of view. He sees that the benefits are greater then the drawbacks. Admiral Sevchenko mentioned some, minor issue, in his latest report. I was hoping you could paint a clearer picture."

Mallozzi arched an eyebrow. Had Nickolas brushed it under the rug, to what, protect his men? That was one of the reasons why he took up his new civilian career after his service in the Army. He removed the cigarette from his lips to exhale some smoke.

"We've been on the Citadel for seven days, but there was an incident. Six Orbital Shock Drop Troopers got in a scrap with Citadel Security. It was at the landing zone designated for our Pelican. A Salarian engineer was there at the same time as them to fix a malfunctioning console. The troopers mistrusted his reasons for being there and, well, threats were made. The admitted to this but also claimed that the engineer made his own threats against them. Citadel Security eventually arrives, with Commander Mendez arriving shortly after them, as well after the troopers had called in their suspicions. I've spoken with the head of Citadel Security and Councilors Valern and Anderson and Citadel Security will let is slide, in the name and relations and since both sides walked away with a few broken bones." Thankfully the good commander had pulled the gunnery sergeant and his men together. He knew that on the behest of 2nd Battalion's Colonel Dempsey, his old friend had thrown the Helljumpers in the brig. Like him, the two understood that every man or woman who put their foot on the Citadel represented their humanity. It was also a show that they took responsibility for the actions of their people.

"This sort of incident is unacceptable," Hood remarked with a hard tone.

"Yes, fleet admiral, I quite agree," Mallozzi responded before he could continue. He leaned forward and inhaled and then removed the cigarette from his lips to exhale. "As my report will say, I have taken the stance of promising that there will be no more incidents like this." He wouldn't look very good if he was wrong, but if he was he could pivot to the military part of the delegation.

Hood placed his elbows on his desk and leaned forward a bit. "Our position in clear on this matter. If those men had damaged diplomatic relations they could find themselves court-martialed." Mallozzi nodded.

"If I can ask, how has Mr. Veer looked on our interactions with the Council this far?"

Hood shook his head with disdain and said, "Despite being an advisor to the president, his opinion matters little."

"That bad, huh."

"Ambassador. Director Stahl informed me today that ONI has picked up some interesting intel concerning the Coalition of Eayn."

Mallozzi held his cigarette between his fingers and said, "Yes? Interesting how?"

"An expeditionary force is heading into the Terminus Systems by slipspace."

"The Terminus Systems? How large are we talking?"

"A hundred ships and ONI's guessing several thousands of Coalition troops. We don't yet know their target but the birds clearly want to expand their business and operations into the new galaxy. Whatever their target is, it is likely something in the Terminus Systems."

"I suppose that would make the most sense," Mallozzi mused and studied his cigarette. "They're not dumb enough to attack the species of the Citadel. Should I need to prepare a meeting with the Council about this?"

"Hmm, no. We're holding off on that. The Kig-yar's expeditionary force might not be all bad for us. It may give us an excuse for establishing a presence in the Terminus Systems." He leaned back and straightened. "HIGHCOM will make that decision when we know what they intend to do. Wherever they head, we'll know. ONI have plenty of Prowlers in the Terminus Systems."

He wondered if Hood even knew how many assets ONI had in the region. He was a bit uncomfortable as he listened to the government's intentions. Thus far, the Terminus Systems was some sort of unofficial buffer zone between UEG and Council Space. From his understanding the region was inhabited by independent colonial ventures, independent planetary warlords and other planetary governments that had one thing in common. There was also pirates, mercenaries, slavers, smugglers and criminals of every kind. All of them had something in common, that being a desire to avoid the Citadel authority.

During the meeting the Terminus Systems had come up, Councilor Anderson had warned them, "Every once in a while a fleet masses in the Terminus Systems and they into the Attican Traverse to raid and conquer. Now, with the merge, they might want to investigate their possibilities to galactic north." Sevchenko had assured them that if anyone tried to pass through the Abbregado Relay, they would face the might of the UNSC. It was not what he would call a subtle threat, and he had seen the visible reactions from the councilors. Apart from the Turian Councilor, Sparatus, the others had small and subtle reactions.

"As you say. Fleet Admiral, does HIGHCOM know anything knew from the CIG?" From his own experience, he imagine that they would continue arguing for weeks more at least.

"Our ambassador on Sanghelios informed us of an update two days ago. The Conclave has agreed that the Jiralhanae will provide security for their delegation, and that each member government send one diplomat with a staff of no more then fifteen people. Also the flagship will be from the Unggoy Republic." He swore he could see a tiny smirk on the fleet admiral's wrinkled features. Before Mallozzi could speak he said, "Yes, that's it."

"The Unggoy supply the flagship?" He thought it made sense, letting them supply the most important vessel. The rivalry between the Jiralhanae and Sangheili would never allow either of them to allow them either more ground. Because the Jiralhanae would provide security they must have conceded something else to the Sangheili. "Have to admit, Jiralhanae warriors acting as security is rather worrying. Discipline isn't really their thing."

With a low chuckle, Terrence Hood explains, "They're sending the Exarch's Fist."

He returned his cigarette to his lips and inhaled. He raised his brow with surprise. The Exarch's Fist was an elite order of disciplined and highly trained, notably as soldiers rather then warriors. They were said to be unquestionably loyal to the Imperial Exarch, whom ruled the Imperial Hand with absolute authority. Claims had gone around that their were programs of Doisac were young Jiralhanae chosen to join the Exarch's Fist were indoctrinated to obey the Imperial Exarch.

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Inner Council Space**

**_Normandy SR-2_**

**Jane Shepard**

Shepard had already put her N7 armor on by the time the _Normandy_ reached orbit over Tuchanka. She stood in the cockpit, behind Joker and to the side of the holographic representation of EDI.

"This is certainly one planet that I'm happy to stay on the ship," Joker remarked as they looked at the ball of dust that was the Krogan homeworld. "We're receiving a message. Coordinates."

"Ambassador T'raona, meet us in the hangar," she said into her comms. "Ash, I'm heading down. Make sure the team is geared up and ready." She turned around and marched from the cockpit to the elevator as she spoke.

"Got it," Ashley responded over the comms.

"Tell good old Wrex I said Hi," Joker called to her.

"Will do, Joker."

She made her way to the elevator and began to ride down to the hangar bay. The team was assembled and ready when she set foot in the hangar bay. Garrus and Ashley was fully armored and stood at the lowered ramp of the Kodiak shuttlecraft, as did three marines, the ambassador and her personal bodyguards-them being four Asari commandos. Two of the marines were from the Alliance and the third was from the Hierarchy. They started to head into the shuttlecraft when she arrived. On her way in she stopped by Ambassador T'raona.

"Are you ready to make history, ambassador?"

The Asari woman looked at her wearily. "I hope that the Council knows what they're doing. Else our children will pat the price."

"They might pay the price if we don't."

She raised a puzzled eyebrow, then she seemed to realize what she meant. "Shall we depart, commander?"

Shepard recognized that look in her eyes. It was that '_Oh, right. She's crazy_,' which she had seen a thousand times before. So two galaxies combing was fine, but the Reapers was all fairy tales. "Cortez, let's get this thing in the air, or the void in this case."

"Copy, commander," her pilot answered.

Shepard grabbed a handle above her and looked at the ambassador.

"If the Conclave or UNSC proofs hostile, don't you think having the Krogan would be a good idea?" Though she thought of a far more dangerous opponent that she knew was coming, and the galaxy would burn once they did.

"Commander, I understand the idea that the Krogan make good muscle. That's why the Salarians uplifted them or the Rachni Wars after all," she stated calmly. "But in a handful of Krogan generations their population will have exploded and demands of more territory will follow."

"There won't be a second Krogan Rebellions. Wrex won't let his people throw their future away."

T'raona placed a leg over the other and looked at her fingers for a moment before she looked at Shepard again. "I wish I had your confidence. Either way we have a job to do and if the Council wants to give the Krogan a second chance, so be it."

Shepard made her way to the cockpit to Lieutenant Cortez as they later approached their landing zone. As they descended through the clouds the barren, sandy landscape became visible, as did their target. It was a fortress-like compound with four levels rising. Each level was smaller then the one below and was lined with artillery and bunkers and attached-or at least mostly-to the structure was six towers that each had a large mass accelerator cannon. Shepard thought they had been designed to fire at ships in orbit, and she wondered curiously if they worked. If Wrex had moved in he must be working he restore the cannons. The bottom level itself was forty meters height, two thousand meters across both north-to-south and west-to-east. Lining the fortress was impressive lines of trenches and bunkers.

"How far out does those trenches go?" She asked.

"They're stretching two hundred meters in each direction," Cortez responded. "One hell of a defensive spot, eh. It must have been tough to crack during the rebellion."

"By the looks of it I'd say the Citadel bombed the hell out of it."

Cortez zoomed in on a part of the fortress on the screen. It was a large breach in the wall of the first level. "Look there commander. Repair equipment. They're working on restoring it." She saw a lot of Krogan milling about in the area. "Approaching the landing coordinates. Tarmac on the western side of the structure."

"Good. Put her down and hold your thumbs this goes well." She made her way into the back again. "We're touching down. Look your best people."

"Always do, can't help it," remarked Garrus slyly.

As the door receded she flashed him a smirk. She stepped out with the ambassador next to her and Garrus, Ashley, the marines and commandos behind them. There was a dozen other shuttles on the tarmac, all of slightly varying design and some fifty Krogan wandering around preforming tasks, though plenty of them turned theirs to glance at them for a moment. Their welcome committee consisted of ten Krogan in silver or red armor and their commander was a pleasant sight that greeted them in expected Krogan diplomacy.

"Shepard!"

She grinned and they walked toward them. "Grunt." Upon meeting she and the tank-bred Krogan embraced forearms. "It's damn good to see you, Grunt. Helluva surprise too."

"Hehehehe. Yeah. I'm here leading Aralakh Company. It's the first unit to draw men from clans all over Tuchanka and since we're working well together we're here to teach some fresh companies the spirit of cooperation and stuff like that."

"Sounds like a pretty good deal you got there actually," Garrus said cheerfully.

Grunt looked at him. "Garrus. Still got that scar?"

"Yep."

Grunt nodded to Shepard and said, "If it doesn't work out, Krogan females likes scars."

"…Right. I think I'm good."

Grunt and Shepard let go and he nodded to the ten-meter high archway that led inside the structure. He looked to the ambassador. "The Overlord is this way. Just follow us."

T'raona offered a small nod in response. Shepard gestured for her to take the lead. Grunt's men walked positioned around them. Garrus whistled when they walked through the archway, noticing that the walls were incredibly thick. At least thirty meters of stone and metal, if not more. The room inside the archway was massive, and was had twenty Tomkah, six of them had a gun mounted on the top and a two dozen armored trucks and close to fifty smaller two man vehicles. The two-man vehicles had a driven inside a dome of steel and a thick transparent material and behind him stood a short two meter tower with a heavy machinegun. Metal crates were being loaded out of the back of several trucks.

Grunt slowed down slightly to walk next to Shepard.

"So what is this place, Grunt?" She asked casually.

"It was built by the Ancient Krogan, then got nuked with the rest of the planet. Used like a Fortress during the Krogan Rebellions and has belonged to a dozen different clans since. Apparently, nobody's had the resources to properly hold it before." He gestured to the Krogan that labored throughout the vehicle bay. "Look around. Got Krogan from clans across Tuchanka here. All working together under Wrex."

"Is there any clans that oppose, Wrex?"

"Nah." He shrugged. "A few clans are hesitant followers, but everybody's accepted Clan Urdnot's leadership. Any clan stupid enough to resist got destroyed."

"I imagine a lot of them want revenge on the Citadel."

"Yeah, plenty of clans thinks this new unity is the beginning of some Krogan empire. Not all obviously. Lot of them want what the old man is selling."

He led them into a staircase that led them up several floors up into the heart of the fortress. They were led to a chamber were the guards would wait outside. Shepard and T'raona entered the chamber to come face to face with Urdnot Wrex and a Krogan male that stood to his right. He wore a green armor and his expression was neutral. The first to speak was Wrex. Between them stood a stone slab acting as a table, though without chairs.

"Welcome to Tuchanka, ambassador. Commander. I am Urdnot Wrex and this-" he gestured to the man on his left. "-is Hailot Wruzud. He is my Chief of Foreign Affairs. Part of the government we're establishing."

"Thank you, Overlord," T'raona responded. "The Citadel appreciates this step forward in relations between us. My name is Aleseh T'raona and this is, of course, the Spectre, Commander Jane Shepard."

"Uh-huh," was Wrex only responds. Shepard knew that he didn't buy that. He looked at her instead. "Let's not pretend this is some goodhearted gesture from the Council. This is about the…" He looked at Shepard. "Council still thinks your crazy?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

He nodded knowingly and looked back at T'raona. "Right. Then this is about the Conclave of Independent Governments and the second humanity, the UNSC, or UEG, whatever."

"We are not denying that the changing political scene having an impact," T'raona told him. she was good enough that nothing that had just been said would visibly disturb her. "The Council do believe that the Krogan people have suffered enough. It is time to heal old wounds and bring our peoples together. All we have to offer is on the proposal we have brought."

Wrex crossed his arms over his chest. "There is only one thing we want and we won't except any treaty without it. You know what I'm talking about."

"We do," T'raona acknowledged. "And the Council is beginning the research necessary to cure the Genophage."

Wrex and Wruzud looked at each other and they did not look convinced.

"You're going to begin researching this, really now," Wruzud remarked dryly. "Excuse us for not holding our breaths."

T'raona nodded to Shepard, offering her to speak on the matter. Shepard placed her hands on the stone slab and leaned over it slightly.

"Look. This isn't a jape. We are going to cure the Genophage. We have a good start already." She thought of Maelon's data. Mordin Solus still had the samples and he was smart enough to ensure that they remained safe if they ever needed to use it.

Wrex leaned on the slab, right opposite her and said, "Last time you were here you went after a Salarian with a conscious, Maelon. He experimented on female volunteers to cure the Genophage."

"Yes. His methods were brutal," she said.

"What you don't know…" He looked at the ambassador as well. "…is that some of the females that survived became immune to the Genophage."

Shepard stared at him in complete surprise. She thought all the females had died.

"You sure, Wrex?"

He nodded. "A damn Dalatrass swept in here and had the STG Salarians kidnap them. I have evidence that they are alive and held by the amphibian bastards. Like animals for the slaughterhouse."

Shepard straightened and leaned closer to T'raona.

"Are you aware of this?"

"I am not," was the plain answer.

She thought it was the truth, but it was to tell under that plain mask.


	8. Chapter 7 Gift for the Krogan

**Chapter VII: Gift for the Krogan**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Inner Council Space**

**_Normandy SR-2_**

**Jane Shepard**

"Hold on, hold on," the hologram of Councilor Valern said and raised his hands defensively. The holograms of Tevos, Sparatus and Anderson had turned to look at the Salarian with accusing stares.

"By the spirits! What is the meaning of this, Valern?" Sparatus demanded.

"We should have been informed of that the moment the decision to cure the Genophage was made," Tevos told him firmly, taking a more calm and diplomatic road then her Turian colleague. "It's unacceptable that this has been kept from the Council. And, frankly shocking."

Shepard listened to the holograms and waited patiently for the Salarian to explain himself. She wondered if the Councilor had even known about this before now. His expression suggested that had hadn't.

"Listen," Valern said in his own defense. "I must assure you that I have no knowledge of this. At all. This is an act others within the Union have taken without my knowledge. If this is true, I share your outrage."

"It is," Shepard confirmed, and the four councilors looked at her. "I saw Wrex's vid. Pretty hard to deny it. He's got the facility's coordinates and all."

"Did you press about the insider that gave him this-" Valern started.

"That's hardly relevant right now," Sparatus interrupted with a dismissing wave of his hand.

"An STG scientists or officer with a heart," Shepard assumed flatly. "I don't care and we need to get moving before Wrex goes off to get these females himself."

Anderson leaned forward, "Very good commander. Are you ready to leave Tuchanka immediately?"

She nodded. "I am."

Tevos slowly crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow. "What about Matriarch T'raona?"

"She's staying in the fortress as a guest."

"I don't like that. It sounds dangerous," Tevos pressed her concerns. Valern and Sparatus seemed to partially share her concern, but they didn't voice their opinions.

"She got Wrex's assurances as a diplomat. The Krogan recognizes the concept of diplomatic immunity, such as every other civilized society. Look, she's not alone. She has her commandos with her and I left Lieutenant Commander Williams with three marines too. Williams won't allow anything to happen to her." Shepard placed her hands on the console in front of her.

"I am sure the ambassador will be fine, as long as we cure the Genophage," Anderson stated. His voice was hard, frustrated. "If we don't trust the leader of the Krogan Clans word…this entire venture has been pointless." He looked at her. "Take the Normandy to Sur'Kesh and get the females and any research on their condition they might have." He turned his head to Valern, with slightly narrowing eyes. "Valern will tell them you're coming and that you WILL, be taking the females and returning them home."

"Quite so," affirmed Valern, his dark eyes blinking. "They will be expecting you once you finally arrive." She could tell in his eyes that he truly had known nothing about the matter. It had been as much of a shock to him like the others. "Retrieve the females and I shall see our best scientists sent to Tuchanka. The Overlord will be able to personally oversee our work, that we keep our word. Now. We must contact Ambassador T'raona and instruct her to offer our apology for this…" he tried to find a fitting word. "…miscommunication within our own ranks."

"Copy." Shepard closed the channel and the hologram disappeared. She sighed. This whole fact had thrown a wrench into the negotiations. The original idea had been to sign a treaty and begin research, but now the Krogan had a reason to adamantly put their foot down and declare that nothing would be signed until the cure was made and administrated.

Before she returned to the Normandy Wrex had taken her aside when negotiations stranded.

"I'm glad to see those idiots didn't keep you locked up, Shepard," he had started by telling her.

"Thanks, Wrex. Me too," she had answered, flashing a smile.

He had then placed a heavy hand on her armored shoulder and followed it by leaning in. "I've heard a thousand rumors here since the merging of galaxies. You know enough to put some to rest?"

He didn't need to even specify that he spoke of the new powers. "Depends. I know some. Most is kept between their politicians and ours, though."

"I hear worrying things about them. Does this UNSC truly sport ships as large as the Citadel?"

"No," she half-joked. "But not that far off."

He arched his eyebrows. "Damn. Really?"

"Yeah," she had said, with a nod of affirmation. "The ship that carried their delegation is almost six kilometers."

He had shaken his head. "How the hell do you even deal with something like that?"

"Throw Krogan at them." He had chuckled at that. "I've found that it solves most problems." She smirked for a moment before she gave a serious answer. "Our smaller ships-even our largest battleships are more maneuverable then theirs, and our transition into FTL is faster than theirs. On the other hand, I understand that their FTL is so much faster than anything we have."

Wrex had then looked over at Hailot Wruzud and Ambassador T'raona. The Chief of Foreign Relations had decided to offer her the Krogan view of galactic politics. To T'raona's credit, she played the part of someone actually interested very well.

"I've been preparing Tuchanka for war with the Reapers," Wrex then told her. "This fortress, and many other ruins and strongpoints are being repaired and fortified across my planet." He paused and chuckled. "My planet. Yeah, sounds pretty good doesn't it." He chuckled again. "I've instructed thousands of underground depots to store munitions, medical supplies, equipment, and fuel." He had locked eyes with Shepard and said, "The Krogan will be ready when the Reapers come. Shepard, don't let the Council start a war with the UNSC."

"I'll do my best. It would be a disaster for us all. No matter who won, we'd both lose." She tried to imagine how a total war might look. Not knowing more then outlines concerning UNSC strength, she could only guess. She knew any conflict would leave fleets destroyed, millions of casualties in ground campaigns and crewmen and destroyed shipyards and factories. Something like that wouldn't merely be devastating once the Reapers arrived. The galaxy would be crippled before the true war ever started.

"What do you think about this whole second humanity crap?" Wrex had then inquired, choosing a lighter subject then galactic extinction.

"Eh…" she began. "…I, eh, didn't believe it first. Sounded too insane."

"It sounds nuts, that's what it sounds like," her old friend had corrected.

She had snickered. "Yeah. I thought it was a rogue colony or something when I first heard of it. I mean how the hell does that even happen? How did we evolve on two planets and named our homeworld Earth."

"I donno." Wrex had just shrugged. He had no idea. "Maybe it's the universe screwing with us all."

Shepard pushed the thoughts from her mind and keyed her Omni-tool. "Joker, let's get going."

"Copy commander. I'm not exactly sad to leave this rock behind us," the _Normandy's_ pilot responded.

* * *

After multiple days of traveling the _Normandy_ could sit in orbit over the lush, green planet. It was a beautiful sight, and while she thought Tuchanka had a beauty about it, that was more hidden while Sur'Kesh' beauty was displayed for all to behold. After landing clearance came through she descended with Garrus in a shuttle piloted by the excellent pilot Cortez. The base that was their target was located atop a lush, green gorge with beautiful waterfalls nearby. It was a gorgeous sight to behold.

"That's quite the shift in terrain, huh," Garrus said.

"Yeah. Beautiful."

The STG complex had the sterile, white appearance that Shepard would expect from Salarians. It was majestic as it sat and overlooked the gorgeous tropical countryside that surrounded it. The Kodiak landed on a white tarmac intended for shuttles. Thirty meters ahead laid the elevator down into the complex and dozens upon dozens of STG staff worked at consoles in the center or stood at the ready with arms. One of their faces was very familiar.

"Hey, is that Mordin?" Garrus inquired as they stepped out of the shuttle.

Shepard shook hands with the scientist as they met.

"Mordin, it's good to see it," she told him.

With a smile on his face, the old Salarian responded, "Commander Shepard. Good to see you again. Been too long. Garrus too."

"Always a pleasure," the Turian greeted, directing a respectful nod to their old friend.

"Have you rejoined the STG?" Shepard assumed.

"I have. Had to. Someone else could have gotten it wrong." He gestured for them to walk with him to the other end of the roof area. "Come, I will show you inside. I am the leader of the science team. Recently became responsible for the health of the females."

As they preceded toward the elevator, Shepard inquired about the Krogan, "How are they? Are they unharmed?"

Mordin looked at her with a face of grief before he spoke. "The females were taken to save them from the harm done because of Maelon's experience. Did that we could to save them." He sighed sadly. "Only one survived."

"What, one? Is everyone else dead?" She exclaimed. That was disastrous news. "What about Maelon's data? Didn't that help?"

"It did. But it wasn't enough."

"Mordin we need this last Krogan. Otherwise, we might have a war on hour hands." As much as she trusted Wrex, she didn't trust the Krogan Clans to accept friendly or even neutral relations with them if the cured females all died. Nobody would accept the fact it was unintentional. In reversed roles, she was certain that the Council would never accept it.

"Yes, Shepard. I understand Krogan might join the Citadel. Will be important when the Reapers come. Did everything we could to save them."

As she saw the sadness and regret in his face she offered him her sincere assurance. "It's not your fault."

The research section they entered below was full of computers, Salarians and had the smallholding area for the surviving Krogan female. Shepard could barely imagine how much grief and pain she had been through. She was strapped in place, unable to move. The first sentence out of the Krogan was telling about her suspicion.

"Are you here to kill me?" It sounded more like an assumption than a question to her.

"No," she said, stepping forward. "I'm here to take you home." She did her best to sound reassuring, to sooth the Krogan's mind.

"Why?" She asked. "What am I to you?"

"Everything. You're the key to the survival of your species and I want to save you and your people."

The Krogan studied her and it was impossible to tell if she believed her or not.

Mordin gestured to the chamber that she was in. "This elevator goes to the top where you two landed. Only need to send it up and then you can take her home." He then leaned in to whisper to them. "I was the one leaked to Wrex."

Garrus and Shepard exchanged a glance. "You?" Garrus then inquired. "You told Wrex about the females?"

Mordin nodded swiftly. "Of course." She saw pride in his eyes.

"Why did-" Shepard started but was interrupted by an alarm. "What's happening?"

Mordin turned around, blinking. "Unsure."

"Hey, what's going on?" Shepard asked the Salarians around before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"Intruders in our airspace, commander. Doctor," a Salarian answered.

"Who?" Mordin followed up. He looked at the Krogan female and both he and Shepard knew that whoever it was, it was no coincidence. Both knew why these people had come.

"Unknown, sir."

Garrus turned to Mordin and Shepard. "We messed up Cerberus a great deal lately," he pointed out. "Curing the Krogan probably isn't a high priority on their to-do-list."

"If its Cerberus they're going to do whatever it takes to kill her," Shepard said, nodding to the Krogan female. "We need to get her out of here, now."

"Eh, doctor. Reports are coming in that hostile troops have landed in and around the facility," one of the scientists announced anxiously. "The facility commander has alerted command." He looked up from his console and added. "I can confirm that it is Cerberus."

Shepard locked eyes with the Krogan and spoke as with as much reassurance as possible. "You're going to be alright. We'll get you home." It looked like she had something to say, but instead, she chose to say nothing and Mordin became the next to speak. He had keyed his Omni-tool first. "Commander. Recommend we secure this level and hold out till STG or army elements reinforce." He keyed his Omni-tool again. "Floors above are contested. Firefights have broken out with scattered Cerberus assault teams."

She also knew that any attack had to be swift in order to grant success. The Salarian military was no slow, lumbering beast, but a rapid and agile force that could be quickly deployed. Even more so when it was their homeworld that was threatened. EDI reported in that the Normandy had just engaged with a pair of Cerberus Frigates.

"Three Salarian Cruisers are ten minutes away," EDI noted to her.

"I bet Cerberus is planning on having killed the female by then," Garrus assumed. Shepard agreed with that opinion. If they had to sacrifice two ships with crew and assault teams it was probably a success to them. The only ways out of the science wing were the elevator and a door that led to a staircase.

"I have to say…" Garrus began. "I do enjoy letting the bad guys come to us instead of chasing them down."


	9. Chapter 8 Treaty of Tuchanka

So I've retroactively added a small detail that was missed in a previous chapter. This being Eezo to travel via relay and so I retroactively sought to fix this by the addition that you can read about below. I don't think its immersion breaking or anything. Well, not more then the first error may have been.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Treaty of Tuchanka**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: United Earth Government Space, Abbregado System**

**_UNSC Infinity_****, Infinity-class Supercarrier**

**Terrence Hood**

He gazed around the table, eyeing each of the Security Committee's nine members in turn. From the President to his two trusted advisors and the heads of humanity's various military branches. Hood was the only one among them that appeared as a hologram. The others were assembled on Earth. For one of the few times in his career, Mr. Veer actually sought an answer to a relevant question, if not the effort were futile.

"Precisely, how many Prowlers do ONI have, skulking about the Terminus Systems?"

"Enough," came the answer from the head of ONI. It was exactly what Hood had expected. Offering some assurance while offering no touchable information whatsoever. He actually found that he missed Osman. Serin Osman, the previous head of ONI had been at least mostly more cooperative than Stahl. As the expression went, he didn't trust a member of ONI as far as he could throw them-and to follow that expression, he could throw Osman further than her successor. Albrecht Stahl had succeeded her two years back after her untimely demise. How? A tragic heart attack. Two years later he scoffed at the notion. It was as if ONI hadn't even tried to pretend that she hadn't been assassinated. How much or little Stahl had known about it was unclear, and his ascension had been one of suspicion. Hood knew that there was no way he could have succeeded her without any involvement in whatever transpired within ONI.

"We have enough assets in Terminus to have a good view of any important matters," Stahl continued. "Thanks to the Citadel's installation of that Eezo generator on the _Kakamigahara_ we were able to study and reconstruct that design."

"And install generators of various Prowlers of yours," Hood said. "Yes, yes."

"And plans exist to install them on naval vessels, as nit becomes necessary."

The original generator was designed by the Citadel to allow travel to the Citadel from the Abbregado Relay, since it was the only way for the UNSC to travel via the network. It was an open hand in the name of diplomacy. Regarding the Prowlers, well, ONI had managed to secure this rare material, Eezo, in some quantity. He thanked the prowess of modern slipspace technology, so while the Prowlers didn't need the relays, it made it speeder to deploy them throughout the Terminus Systems and it allowed a swift mapping of important systems. He wasn't comfortable with not fully knowing who they had dealings within Terminus and even more so since all that Intel came from ONI so who knew what parts they had chosen to keep to themselves. Despite ONI's power, they had a leach attached to them by the president. It may be a damn long one, but it was better than nothing. A part of their powerbase had been stripped away. He glanced from Director Stahl to that very independent powerbase. Senior Commander Eve Helbrecht, head of Spartan Operations. It had been a day of great amusement for him to watch President Morgan inform Stahl that the Spartans would become their own branch. While a good fourth remained under ONI's thumb, the rest was rolled into their own branch.

General Hogan of the Marine Corps spoke next. "If we are ever to conduct operations, military operations, in the Terminus Systems and beyond, we require a stable source of this…" He read on his datapad to get the name right. "…Element Zero. Yes."

"Yes, indeed," Hood concurred. "And that brings us to our first issue of this meeting. Securing strategic allies in the southern half of this combined galaxy. Since you, Mr. President placed his matter in my hands I concluded five possibilities." In case there ever was a war between the UNSC and the Citadel they needed strategic allies. Strong allies could prevent a war by the simple fact of being allies. To frighten off any warmongers in the Citadel's member governments. "Let's start with those completely ruled out as our information on them has expanded." He paused to look at each member around the circular table. He thanked ONI operatives and the vast extranet that they had accessed on the Citadel.

Then he continued. "First come the Geth. You'll remember that these are the sapient machine species that took the Quarians homeworld. They assaulted the Citadel itself a few years ago."

"Besides that attack they are isolationists, seemingly distrusting organic life," Stahl added, with a nod to Hood.

Hood nodded. "Indeed."

"The next?" President Roy Morgan inquired, his hands clasped together on the table.

"The Batarian Hegemony."

Mr. Veer interrupted with a snort. Hood laid his eyes on him, raising his eyebrow.

"Apologies, Fleet Admiral. When first I read about these new species I thought it was a translation error. These people actually refer to themselves as a Hegemony? I mean a racist doesn't acknowledge that he's a racist and an autocrat doesn't acknowledge that he's an autocrat. Yet these Batarians actually acknowledge that they dominate others species, that they consider themselves superior to most or all other species. I mean that's almost comically belligerent, isn't it?"

Hood cracked a small smile.

"Summoning up my opinion quite well, Mr. Veer," commented General Hogan.

"There is also the fact that they appear to have been enslaving humans for decades," Mr. Veer added, anger in his tone.

"Obviously we want nothing to do with these folk," President Morgan firmly remarked. "Continue, Fleet Admiral."

"Those left are more acceptable candidates for courting. The for-mentioned Quarians, their Migrant Fleet. They were forced away from their own space and forced to become nomads due to the actions of the Geth and inaction of the Citadel Council of that time. At the moment we know next to nothing about the conflict that led to them abandoning their territories. They have little reason to have love for the Council and may respond well to a friend that can support and defend them against their mechanical rival."

Mr. Veer leaned back, thoughtful. "It would require a lot of resources poured into them before it would properly do us any good."

"I disagree, strongly. We know the Migrant Fleet is vast and if we can form diplomatic ties to them it would raise eyebrows and worry war hawks in Citadel space." It could have the unfortunate side effort of increasing the voices of war hawks in the UNSC as well. He saw that the President listened carefully, taking in all the information. "Then there are the Systems Alliance. Though a part of the Citadel they are human and potentially more open to us than the others. Potentially." He added it to enthuses that point.

"We should offer them membership in the UNSC," Mr. Veer declared. Hood held back a sigh of frustration.

"Membership?" Eve Helbrecht finally broke her silence. "Pardon me, sir, but why on earth would they accept something like that?" Helbrecht tilted her head left and swiped a lock of medium-long copper hair out of her fair face. The cybernetic fingers on her right arm tapped against the table twice. Her right arm was completely cybernetic, as were both her legs from the knees. All of it was battle wounds that she earned fighting from her nation and humanity. Her expression held Hood that she shared his thoughts on how idiotic the proposal was.

"A unified mankind is stronger. As the champion of humanity, it is only right and proper that the UNSC leads its full strength."

"We barely know the Alliance," Army Liaison, General Strauss stated. "Can we even compete with their relationship with the Citadel?"

"Which they are a part of," Helbrecht added.

"Mayhaps we can use a friendship with them as part of our effort to build a bridge with the Citadel Species," President Morgan pondered. "We'll put a pin in it for now. What's the last government on our list, Fleet Admiral Hood?"

"The Krogan. We know very little about them, however. The Citadel isn't allowing them to keep a fleet of their own and Intel seems to hint that their space is highly monitored."

"If I may, Hood?" Stahl asked politely. Hood nodded. "Thank you." The well dressed director-not yet thirty-eight-leaned over the table slightly. "There is no love lost between them and the Council. The why is uncertain as of yet. There is definitely fear emanating from the Citadel species. Their position inside Council space is both strategically interesting and awkward. Having a warrior species inside their midst have a great value to it, I think."

"It could also start a war if played wrong."

"Fair enough. I agree. But subtlety is what ONI does best after all." He looked quite smug as he stated that. Even so, Hood conceded that he was right. "Mr. President, if you allow me to sent agents to Tuchanka I can start by confirming that we are correct about their relations with the Council. Or lack thereof."

"Alright," the President said with finality. "We'll send emissaries to the Migrant Fleet and Director Stahl will gain further intelligence on the Krogan matter. I wonder…let me fly an idea by you. Since these Krogan are a warrior species, would it be prudent to cut in the CIG? I ponder if the Sangheili and Jiralhanae could help establish relations with them."

"Hmm." Hood pondered that. Perhaps a species with a warrior culture could secure a strong relationship.

"That's an interesting idea, sir," General Hogan said. "As any warrior culture, the Krogan must salivate on the thought of expansionism and returning to ancient glory days. The idea of industrializing that dust pile they call home could bring them into the fold."

"Imagined if they signed membership with the CIG," Stahl supposed. "Whatever treaty that keeps them isolated from the galactic community that exists, isn't something that we've signed."

Hood had his doubts, but it was worth exploring the notion at least. He remembered reading about an ancient war between the Citadel and the Krogan. A war the Krogan seemed to have almost won. They had to be careful not to push the Krogan to throw themselves and the UNSC into total war against the Citadel in the name of restoring some lost Krogan empire. Then it would be the Krogan using the UNSC instead of the opposite that no doubt Stahl and Veer desired.

"Thank you, gentlemen," the President said in appreciation for their point of view. "To the next point on our agenda. If you all remember from your files, at the time of the Merging of our two galaxies there were several anomalies that for a moment sparked with enough energy for us to pick up, albeit just barely. Director Stahl?"

"Yes, Mr. President. These objects, these beacons. One of them was identified in former Covenant space. Activity in the region suggests that Kig-yar and Sangheili fleet elements may have battled over it, as their presence at those coordinates left no doubt that they picked it up too. The Sangheili likely hold this beacon now." Whatever it is, Hood thought. "Bringing us back to the Krogan, one is in their system. Another two is in the Terminus Systems. The fact that these three beacons are in or near Citadel space makes it a bit awkward to simply grab them. It's possible the Citadel picked them up and may be monitoring the surrounding regions at least."

"Since these things must be related to the Merging Event I believe we should que in the Citadel," Hood said firmly and looked at Roy Morgan. "We can make it a joint mission to build a working relationship, Mr. President."

The President looked at Stahl. "What about the Sangheili?"

"Very subtle inquiries to their intelligence arm have resulted in nothing. It may be that the rest of the CIG has no knowledge of it. There isn't much to do about that. For the moment."

"A joint operation may allow us to see how their special forces operate," Helbrecht offered.

"Any friendship formed on that level may reverberate upward over time," Hood suggested. "There is much to gain and little to lose in my opinion."

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Inner Council Space, Planet Tuchanka**

**_Normandy SR-2_**

**Jane Shepard**

The choice of bunkering down on Sur'Kesh had been the right one since merely holding Cerberus' forces at bay long enough forced them to withdraw. The Salarians had responded with scrambling ships and dispatching several full companies of soldiers to the facility and Cerberus had been forced to accept the mission as a failure. The Krogans would have their cure. Her good friend Mordin returned to Tuchanka with him, promising to perfect a cure personally.

In a large great hall, Ambassador T'raona had just signed the treaty for the Citadel Council and Wrex signed for the Krogan Clans. Fifty Krogan of significant importance was gathered. They ranged from clan leaders and officials of Wrex's government. There were a few female Krogan, all shamans gathered for the liberated female. Mordin had fittingly nicknamed her Eve, since a Krogan shaman gives up her or his name upon becoming a shaman. Eve herself stood by Wrex's side.

Upon her arrival back she had asked Ashley how it had been. She had answered with, "Krogan accommodations aren't exactly comfortable. It was nice sitting around with Wrex of course. Pretty sure the Ambassador-High-Society over there deeply disliked the experience." That had made Shepard smirk.

As the treaty was signed, bringing the Krogan back into the fold, Shepard stood beside the VIPs with Garrus, Ashley, and Mordin. He had spent the entire journey back to Tuchanka working on the cure every waking moment. It had been close to a week since they returned to the planet and it allowed the brilliant scientists to complete his work, with a single sample from Wrex to finish it all. It was something the big Krogan warlord still complained about, to Shepard's silent amusement.

"And so," Wrex began. "The Krogan Clans stands with the members of Citadel Space in united defense against all threats." He looked at Shepard when he spoke the last part and gave her a knowing nod. She nodded back. He raised a clenched fist and looked to the Krogan assembled. "The galaxy will know, that the Krogan have returned!" The Krogan males cheered and bumped foreheads while the females remained quiet and serene. The female, Eve, eventually raised a hand that silenced them instantly.

"So she can shut up half a hundred Krogan like it's nothing," Ashley remarked as she leaned toward Shepard. "Impressive."

"Strong woman." If she worked with Wrex, she imagined that it would ensure that the Krogan chose the path that lacked revenge against the Turians and Salarians. A lot of Krogan probably wanted an all-out war with Citadel Space. To expand their territory throughout Citadel Space and beyond.

As T'raona held a long speech Shepard felt utterly bored, unable to do anything but wait. If nothing else, she saw that Wrex was equally bored, if not more. As she finished he had to play the part he had taken upon himself as the leader of his people. "Yes, eh, well-spoken, Matriarch. Peace as been assured between Krogan and the Council. But to heal that old-yet fresh-wound, a few friends of Tuchanka stepped out of the shadows." Shepard was surprised when he gestured in their direction. "A mere hour from now, Doctor Solus will personally press the button to spread the Genophage cure all over Tuchanka. We will call home all of our sons and daughters across the stars to receive it. Curing all Krogan!" He left his place at the VIP table and walked over to Shepard.

He told her, "I don't think any of this would have happened if it wasn't for you, old friend." He lowered his voice and spoke to her and those around them. He locked eyes with her and reached out to clasp forearms. "You're a champion to the Krogan, a true friend to Clan Urdnot, and a sister to me." He chuckled. "You know, when I joined your hunt for Saren, hanging around Normandy's cargo hold, I never expected us to stand here with you delivering a cure for the Genophage."

Shepard offered him a warm smile. "Who knew I'd be alive for this long."

"Ha! I think it's established that nothing's gonna kill you." He leaned closer to whisper to her. "And remember that whether the Council accepts the Reapers' existence or not, the Krogan will prepare for the war to come. Count on that."

"That leaves two of us at least. Admiral Hackett knows it's true as well." She hoped that would make a difference, but she had doubts in the back of her mind.

Later, back on the Normandy Shepard activated the QEC and linked it with the Citadel. The blue holographic frame of David Anderson appeared, a bright smile on his face.

"Hi, Shepard. How goes things. Is it done?" He sounded hopeful.

"The Krogan have signed it."

"Ah, excellent!" He clasped his hands together excitedly. "Udina, hand me that datapad," he called out. Donnel Udina's arm appeared and he handed a datapad to him. "Thank you." He signed it as he spoke. "I have been waiting eagerly. This is the approval to transfer resources to rebuilt Tuchanka. Primarily its factories, shipyards and infrastructure."

"Good. They'll need it. All of us, actually."

"Yes. Assuming the Reapers give us the time we need. With the Genophage officially cured we've ensured Krogan survival as a species, but it will be a generation until their anticipated population explosion comes of age."

"I think we can safely assume the Reapers will be here before then."

"Hopefully we will be able to prepare enough for them. We should thank the UNSC for getting the Council off their asses at some point in the future."

Shepard nodded in agreement. "Probably. The Krogan has no desires to fight them so maybe any war hawks can be shamed with the fact that the Krogan might become the voice of peace."

Anderson chuckled, as did she. "When will Normandy leave the system?" He asked her.

"Tomorrow." Shepard's eyes beam with excitement. "Wrex is throwing a grand and proper Krogan feast tonight. It'll be great."

Anderson arched his eyebrows. "Oh? That sounds…intriguing."

"The ambassador isn't very happy about it behind the scenes, but she doesn't have any choice. Being a diplomat and all that. Not to mention that I'm her ride and I'm staying for it." She shrugged.

Anderson's expression returned to a neutral one and he said, "I got some news for you. Some eh…troubling news first." She straightened and listened carefully. "We have word of a vast war fleet in the Terminus Systems. A Coalition of Eayn fleet."

"Coalition of Eayn. The avian pirates?"

"Precisely. They have been sighted a few times jumping out of this, slipspace of theirs. Following the pattern, we calculate that they are heading for Omega. It's the most strategically valuable target in the direction they travel. It's plausible they are merely passing it, but we're expecting an assault on the station within a few days," he informed her. "Success on their part will shake up the Terminus Systems extremely. Not to mention making your next mission that much harder."

Shepard titled her head and raised an eyebrow. "My next mission. What do you have for me?"

"I'm sending over all the information we have for you, Shepard. We've made an agreement with the UEG ambassador. Thanks to UEG Intel, we know of a number of artifacts that may have had something to do with this Merging Event. These artifacts, these beacons as they call them, could be immensely powerful and we can't let them fall into the hands of people like the Illusive Man."

"I'll find them, Anderson. You can count on us."

"I know you'll do your utmost. You won't work alone, though. Your team that is."

"Okay then. Who do we work with?"

"A UNSC fireteam. Spartans."

She leaned forward. "You mean those super soldiers of theirs?"

"That's them. You'll pick them up on the Citadel when you drop off Matriarch T'raona."

"Copy that."

"I'll see you then, Commander."

As the hologram flickered out of existence she crossed her arms and pondered the facts she had been given. She would spend the hours before the feast studying the Intel she'd been sent. The concept of working with those tall, armored soldiers was intriguing to her.


	10. Chapter 9 New Associates

**Chapter IX: New Associates**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: United Earth Government Space, Abbregado System**

**_UNSC Infinity_****, Infinity-class Supercarrier**

**Terrence Hood**

The Quarian flag vessel had an admittedly intriguing design. It was long with a grey hull, but with two large circular formed sections in its center both connected with each other, almost as a chain. It was also almost two kilometers in length. From the knowledge, he had of this part of the galaxy's ships and limitations it was a good and almost massive size. It appeared old, worn down by numerous battles and the wear and tear of space travel. The escort ships were on the smaller side in comparison. The largest of the six was one thousand seven hundred and ninety-two meters. A closer look of it revealed various large hatches, which told Hood that it was a Carrier. Four ships were almost nine hundred meters, Heavy Cruisers. One was five hundred meters and looked nothing like the rest besides the wear and tear and scarring on the hull. He wagered it had been acquired by the Migrant Fleet at some point. Likely bought or commandeered. The last ship was the smallest, a total of five hundred and seventy meters. Giving the design and classification of this galactic south he took it for a cruiser or possibly a light cruiser.

"Fleet Admiral, Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema of the starship _Neema_ is ready to take a shuttle over," an officer informed him. By the time he met with the Security Council and President Roy Morgan yesterday the meeting with the Quarians had been prepared and established on the unofficial side of it. Sometimes a few extra steps had to be taken to hurry up matters as the political body slowed them down ever so significantly. Despite the love he carried for the democratic process his love for mankind and the UNSC burned forever brighter.

That's a bit of a mouthful, he thought. Then he nodded slowly. "Permission granted." He turned his head to the AI, Roland. "Keep yourself out of sight and silent. These people share the Citadel's ignorant mistrust of AI. According to our information; even more so."

"Don't scare the guests. Copy that," Roland complied. "I do understand their mistrust actually. From our limited information on them, it is clear that the Geth drove them from their worlds and forced them to live as nomads in a fleet that traveled through the cold void for centuries. Any being that didn't hold a grudge against AI after that would leave me perplexed," he reasoned.

It was a very reasonable view. "There is some logic in that," Hood supposed. "This isn't the time to discuss the legitimacy of their fears. I'll be in the hangar, welcoming the good admiral on board." With that, he left the bridge.

On his route to the _Infinity's_ hangar, he linked up with his official security detail for the meeting. He exchanged nods with the commander of the Spartan Company that served on board his ship. Commander Lucius Merghurst carried a battle rifle and his Mjolnir armor had the same color scheme as the five fellow Spartans he had brought. Their armor was yellow with red details and with a crimson visor. It was the official color scheme of this newer company of Spartan IVs. While its CO was a III, the Crusader Fists Company consisted otherwise solely of IVs. The chosen hangar had pilots of a few squadrons wait for engineering crews to prepare their multirole strike fighters for an exercise in the system. The Quarians were a people of spacefaring nomads, living most of their lives in space and after losing their homeworld and colonies, Hood had no doubt that their culture had shifted to reflex it. If they were allowed a passive glance at the _Infinity's_ regular duties could be something that they might appreciate. It could be a tiny bonus, even if it's on a subconscious level.

Soon a shuttle came in to settle on the cold metal floor of the bay. It looked nothing like the design of either of their starships. It was a bulky thing of bronze and a trim black as oil. It slowly lowered the ramp on the starboard side of it and six humanoids in full-body suits walked out and rounded the shuttle to stand before Hood and his six-man detail. Their knees bent backward and they only had three fingers on each hand. The man in front, the admiral no doubt, wore a suit that was colored in tan, beige and white with a black visor that covered the face. The four men of his security detail carried rifles of unrecognizable models and their suits were white with cobalt visors. Each of them had a long grey cape over them with the hood over their helmets. The sixth Quarian wore a different suit, one that was black with golden details and chrome gloves. She wore a type of ashen cloak with a pattern of golden lines and cogs. It stretched down to her waist to form a skirt that was black as the void between stars. Her visor had the color of bright gold. Like the security detail, she had what appeared to be a foldable handgun on her thigh. It was an intriguing weapons design he thought.

"Welcome aboard the _UNSC Infinity_, admiral," Hood greeted. "I am Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood of the United Nations Space Command and currently representing the United Earth Government-that being our civilian arm." He wondered if Quarians shook hands, but imagined that they knew of the gesture since they must have had contact with the humanity of the galactic south. He reached out to shake hands.

Before the Quarian spoke he shifted his visor to gaze at the Spartans. "Greetings Fleet Admiral, and thank you." He reached out to shake hands. He spoke with an almost pompous voice. "Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, member of our Admiralty Board and commander of the Heavy Fleet and acting representative of the Migrant Fleet in these talks." He gestured to the female that stood two paces behind him. "This is Commander Minzael'Erizu vas Suzennii of the Migrant Fleet Marines. The Shadow Reavers Regiment."

"Admiral," she said promptly, a firm nod directed at Hood.

"Welcome aboard, Commander."

Han'Gerrel gazed around the hangar. "Your _Infinity_ is a very impressive ship, a remarkable piece of engineering."

"Thank you, admiral. She truly is a masterpiece. It gladdens me to hear you say that."

"Keelah," Han'Gerrel muttered before he raised his voice. "With a ship like this, the Migrant Fleet would never be threatened by the Geth again." It was clear in his voice that he was extremely impressed by the _Infinity_. It was a good start to the first meeting between them. "We could…" He chose not to finish that train of thought, causing Hood to muse for a moment.

"Let us proceed to the room set us for us."

"Of course."

The two admirals walked from the hangar side by side with Commanders Merghurst and Minzael'Erizu behind them with their respective security detail. The route was a mostly quiet one and they soon reached the room. Hood took a seat opposite the admiral and commander. Both details stood at attention behind them.

"So, admiral, the UNSC understand that your people tragically lost your homeworld, stolen from by the Geth," Hood started matter of fact.

"Oh, indeed. Centuries have passed since our people lost our homes, fleeing from our own space to avoid extinction by the Geth. Of course, our people suffer yet, as we travel through the void."

"We can of course never fully understand how such a tragedy would feel and effect one's people. But, to an extent we do."

Han'Gerrel placed his arms on the table between them. "You're people have suffered a great calamity?"

"Certainly. About seven years ago we ended the so-called Human-Covenant War. Without the unnecessary details, the Covenant sought to eradicate humanity." He paused to correct himself. "Our humanity. Over three decades they pressed deeper and deeper into our space, obliterating any world in their path, butchering the population as if we were vermin." He made sure not to become heated about the topic and remained calm and steadfast. While it was hard to tell, the Quarians appeared shocked. "Earth was ravaged at the end of the war. We managed to survive and even prevail. Point here being, we do have certain things in common."

The commander and admiral looked at each other. Then Han'Gerrel looked at Hood and said, "It would seem we do, fleet admiral. Your people should consider yourself lucky." He spoke with a neutral voice.

Lucky? He thought. That wasn't luck that won the war. It was the sweat, blood, and sacrifices of billions. He did see Han'Gerrel's point of view, however, however crude it was. His home stood while his did not. He didn't know the Quarian casualties. Mayhaps the Geth had killed billions. That was an inquiry for another time, though. Something for the future.

Minzael'Erizu spoke next. Her voice was smooth, "There are very few alive that can understand this sort of bloodbath. Even our people have only history to look back at. No memories. The generational gap is long gone."

"Very true, Commander Minzael'Erizu vas Suzennii."

"Commander Minzael is fine, sir. Less of a mouthful." He imagined that she smiled lightly due to the tone in her voice.

"It isn't simply a bond that has brought us here. Why one of your Prowlers sought us out," Han'Gerrel declared with certainty. "You're hardly reaching out simply to help the Quarian people. We've been kicked around too much to believe that."

Lord Hood shifted his eyes to the man. "I believe we can come to a conclusion here that will allow us both to earn something. We all have motivations in life after all." He paused for a moment. "We can both learn from each other. To my understanding, Admiral Han'Gerrel, the Citadel Council actively refuses to support your efforts to defend yourself against the Geth."

Han'Gerrel hesitated. "That's correct. I must make it clear that our fleets are capable of holding our own in almost any fight."

He chose to ignore that pointless boost and caught the Commander shifting, possible uncomfortably. Some sort of disagreement about the admiral's statement. He wondered what kind of man Han'Gerrel was. If he listened to his concern it leaned toward a war hawk.

"If we go down to specifics, fleet admiral, our people have plenty to other you," Han'Gerrel assured him. He then turned his head to the commander and gave her a nod of approval.

"Right, sir." She looked at Hood and it was hard to tell if their gazes met or not. "The Migrant Fleet has multiple points that the Admiralty is certain you will find interesting."

"Such as commander?"

"We have some of the best star maps in the galactic south. Have no doubt about that. After centuries of journeying from star system to star system. Through relay to relay. We know of countless star systems and safe lanes that no Citadel explorer has ever seen. We've done a lot of exploring the unknown over the centuries and we are-that is we might be willing to exchange our maps with you."

"Needless to say, that is of interest to us." If they could get around the years of exploration it would be incredibly helpful. If they could find out how the entirety of the known mass relay network looked it would be a great strategic victory for them. To know the locations of the most important relays and planets would ensure that if the horrific scenario of war occurred, they would not stand in a similar position to the late-Covenant. The location of the Earth of the Systems Alliance was especially interesting to him. These maps would also allow ONI to send ships and agents deeper into the galactic south. The Citadel Council would be utterly incapable of launching an assault against any other asset then Abbregado. Their reliance on mass relays made any further advancement impossible.

"We have easier access to information in this part of the galaxy," she continued. "We have information that you may have trouble getting your hands on."

He had his doubts about that. As ONI increased their assets and reach there would be little that was out of their reach. "And what sort of information would that be?" He inquired.

"I doubt you have heard what's happing in the Krogan DMZ," Han'Gerrel cut in. "The Krogan are going to join the Citadel." Hood arched an eyebrow. That was actually interesting information. It would take a good long time before any ONI asset reached that system. "There is a team of Council representatives that should be there now. Negotiating."

He realized that if either of the two paid attention they likely noticed his interest by his raised eyebrow. "The UNSC is willing to help to find a planet to colonize." He wondered what the admiral and Quarians position on that was.

"The gesture is appreciated for what it is, fleet admiral, but the only worlds we intend to colonize is our old worlds. Our colonies and our homeworld. Rannoch." He spoke with a dismissive tone.

I see, Hood thought. Despite his boost of Quarian naval prowess, they would have reclaimed Rannoch long ago if it was possible. The Geth must be powerful. They had launched an assault on the Citadel itself after all. Was it two years back? "The UNSC would be willing to provide your government with war materiel to, defend, yourself."

With the way the admiral perked up there was no doubt that this man was a war hawk.

"I, I see. That may hold interest to us," remarked Han'Gerrel. Despite his attempt to hide his tone, his interest was obvious.

They carried on for some fifteen minutes before Han'Gerrel returned to the _Neema_ to contact his fellow admirals on the Admiralty Board and a body he referred to as the Conclave. Hood watched as the shuttle departed the _Infinity's_ hangar and flew into space on a course to its homeship.

"Sir," Merghurst spoke up.

"Yes, Commander?" He clasped his hands behind his back.

"So, they are actually trapped in those suits?" He inquired.

"I understand it's a poor immune system. If you live in sterilized starships and in suits generation after generation it understandably."

"Hmm, I suppose it is, sir." He shook his head as if giving up on understanding aliens.

He turned around and walked for the corridor out of the hangar. "Roland."

"Yes, admiral," the AI answered.

"I'm heading to my study. Get me a connection to President Morgan on Earth."

"Will do, Admiral."

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Terminus Systems, Tez Minor System**

**Qaep'Naes Station**

**Atsuko Forrester**

In the back of the UT-47 Kodiak Shuttle, Atsuko waited in silence with the rest of his team. Nadia Park's face was hidden behind her helmet's dark visor and Kai Leng had a plain expression on his face as he polished that damn blade of his, more for lack of anything else to do then that it actually needed doing. It was Kevin Craven that broke the silence, just after the pilot informed them that they were about to enter one of the commercial station's small private hangars.

"Hey, do we even know if this guy is still here?"

"He is," Atsuko replied in a flat voice. "The Illusive Man doesn't make mistakes. He can find anyone. He would know if he wasn't here."

"Not counting that bitch Miranda. Or Taylor," Kai Leng remarked, without taking his eyes off his sword.

"We'll track the traitors down soon enough," Atsuko assured them all sternly. He was certain that it was only a matter of time until those who had betrayed Cerberus were dead, painfully and slowly if he had a say. From Miranda and Taylor to Shepard. Her attacks against them had left a lot of people pissed off. He would be the first in line to deal with her, but that was in the future, however, and now they had a potential asset to track down.

The pilot informed them that they touched down and the four exited the craft and stepped into the hangar proper. The shuttle was painted a plain snow white with yellow and black in the standard Cerberus pattern. The hangar bay itself was a small thing with a good length of twenty meters and a mere ten in width. It wasn't built for anything larger than a shuttle. The walls were a mix of bronze-brown metal. Behind the first door out they had to pass through a small storage space and out the next they stepped into a corridor with dozens of doors to small hangars like theirs. Each was equipped with a hand scanner to only allow those who owned it entrance. There weren't a lot of people around, just less than a dozen. There was a Drell that loudly argued with an Elcor, a creepy Human that forced a lightly dressed woman through one of the doors and a three Batarians that beat up a Turian as another, though shorter, Turian female watched. One of the Batarians had his arm around her waist as the other two beat the hell out of him.

"There's been a bit of chaos here for the last few months," Carven remarked. "Ever since the Merging Event."

"All the scum is running scared. Thinks it might be the end times," said Park amused.

Atsuko had been to Qaep'Naes twice before, ones to meet with an informant in the Alliance that feared that he was about to get caught and the other to assassinate an Asari Matriarch. He left evidence that pointed at the Turian Blackwatch. Unfortunately, his part ended there so he never found how it worked out. It was all due to the nature of how Cerberus operated, how it had to operate considering all their enemies. Both times he had been on the station it was filled with criminals, yes, but it was a commercial hub kept under a firm peace by the station's security forces. It wasn't nearly as large as the cancerous growth that was Omega, but it was wealthy and legitimate-looking enough for corporations to sell everything from small arms to vehicles. The largest of those was Batarian State Arms. In fact, they stood for a good half of station security. He mused that those Batarians were probably official members of that security force. It was likely that the Turian had messed with some officer's girlfriend.

They made their way to an elevator and descended into the lower levels of the station. They stepped out on level sixty-two to find it poorly lit and poorly populated. There were only some people there, drug addicts, drug dealers and criminals that couldn't sell their crap on the markets on the upper levels. Their reasons depended from person to person. Perhaps their merchandize was too spicy or they had a price on their head for messing with some corporation.

"Do station security ever go down here?" Craven inquired.

"Not often," Atsuko answered.

They walked in silence for several minutes, constantly getting glances from the people they passed. The corridors became more and more desolate and by the time they reached their goal, there was no one in sight. With their weapons ready in case it turned ugly they moved inside. Kai Leng took point with Atsuko behind, and Park and Craven behind him. Right inside the door laid two bodies. One Asai that had her skull blasted apart with blood and fragments of brain and bone everywhere and the other was a Batarian whose throat had been slit.

"We're on the right trail," Atsuko whispered.

They followed the short corridor out into the bar proper and in the doorway they stepped over the body of a xeno creature. It was not anything either of them had seen before, but they knew it from briefings. It had a beak with teeth inside, quills, and large opaque eyes. It had sharp talons and three toes on each foot. Its knees bent backward, like Turians and Quarians. It looked worse then the other bodies, for its beak had been savagely broken by force and its arms were both broken. One of its eyes had been gauged out and its talons were had all been snapped like twigs. The other bodies in the bar, four of them, were all relatively clean kills with a simple gunshot or knife wound. Their killer stood by the bar and poured himself a drink. He hadn't even looked up at them yet. Atsuko nodded for Park and Craven to spread out. He and Leng approached the power-armored man with them waiting to take shots at him if he tried something.

His armor was black as night and his silver equally so. He was impressively tall as well, with at least two meters. His armor was like nothing he had ever seen before, in his galaxy. Or galactic south as they had started to call it. Galactic north was where those new species came from. Including that second humanity, that new Earth. The UNSC.

"You fellas want a drink?" He asked, his voice clearly human. "Ma'am?" He looked at Park.

"We're fine, thank you," Atsuko answered, with a small smile on his lips. He looked around. "Bar owner?"

"Ran off when the Xeno scum started dropping."

"Mhm."

"You're tracking me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. We have been trying to find you."

"Why?" He asked with al almost casual curiosity. Not something he expected from some Special Forces operative. It worried him a bit. Did they have a chance if this turned bloody? There was no doubt this man was certain that he could kill them all with ease.

"We want to talk to you, Nathan. Can I call you that?"

"No." Atsuko's blood froze at the harsh tone.

"Zero-nine-four?" Leng offered and let his fingers tap his sword hilt.

"What do you want?" The armored giant demanded. The harsh tone had lessened, but the casualness was lost. He eyed Leng's hand and the others in turn and crossed his arms over his armored chest. He must wager that he could still draw his weapon and kill them all. He was probably was right. He only knew a small amount about the super-soldiers of the UNSC, but it was enough to know how effective they were. What he didn't know was why one of them was killing non-human criminals across the Terminus Systems, and always disappeared like a shadow afterward.

"Our boss wants to restore your faith in humanity," Leng told the super-soldier. He eyed the glass and asked, "What is it?"

The super soldier showed the bottle.

"Bourbon. France." Leng nodded at that and the super-soldier shot the glass over. "Much appreciated." He downed it in one swing. "Surprisingly good, for a place like this." He then looked right at the super soldier's dark visor. "Zero-nine-four, our boss wants our word. I can promise it'll be worth your time."

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Inner Council Space**

**_Normandy SR-2_****, Normandy-class Stealth Frigate**

**Jane Shepard**

She woke up after a good eight hours of sleep and made for her cabin's shower. It was one of the neat perks about captaining a ship of her own. She undressed and stepped in under the warm water. She had slept a good few hours longer than desired, but her team and spent hours last night talking about the good old days. When she was to leave Tuchanka two days ago Mordin had come up to her. He had first thanked her for all she had done to help the Krogan, to give them a future to look forward to. Then he had said, "Know you're going to fight the Reaper. Know they are coming. I want to offer my help." Then they shook hands and smiled widely.

"Just like the good old days," she had said.

"Indeed, Shepard," he had agreed. "Death as certain this time as against the Collectors."

She smirked as she thought back at it. If we defeated the Reapers, maybe this is something we'll think back on as the good old days. Now it was just the calm before the storm. The last tense months or however long they had before the bloodiest war their cycle had ever known. When she had finished her shower she grabbed her deep blue officer's uniform with its laces and trim of gold.

She remembered something comforting that Mordin had told her. "Most of STG listens to your warnings. STG is preparing for the Reapers." It was a relief to hear that the circle of people that took the threat seriously grew. It meant the chance of survival increased.

"Anything I should know EDI?" She asked the AI.

"Sergeant Naezel broke his hand and you have a new message at your private terminal."

"Unfortunate. Thanks." She went to her terminal and keyed it to see who had sent her a message. She grew frustrated and uncomfortable when she read the sender's name. "Anthony Shepard, Admiral of the Seventh Alliance Fleet." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, subduing the turmoil that began to boil beneath the surface. I haven't even had breakfast yet, she thought bitterly. Okay, steady yourself. Here we go. It read as formally as expected, as properly and unemotional as always. It was befitting an admiral, she supposed. He always was an officer first, before anything else. All else was secondary. Family included. No, family especially. It angered her as she continued to read it-and thank god it was short. He expressed a demand to meet her. To speak for the first time for six years. This time she couldn't pass it off to Anderson. She had to actually answer this time. Her answer was short, a simple decline with the explanation that she was far too busy.

"EDI, where is Naezel now? Infirmary? Crew quarters?" She tried to focus on something else to stop her anger from flaring.

"He is in the hangar bay. Carrying out his duties as armory chief."

"Of course he is." Crazy Salarian. Nothing but death could stop her armory chief from carrying out his duties. It made him a good hit on board this ship of lunatics that kept signing up on suicide missions with her. She smirked to herself as she left her cabin.


	11. Chapter 10 First Battle of Omega Pt I

**Chapter X: First Battle of Omega Pt I**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Terminus Systems, Sahrabarik System**

**Omega, Asteroid Station**

**Zaeed Massani**

Although he hadn't personally run into the plasma tech yet, that was used by those newcomers to the galaxy after the merge, He did know that he hated it. Word in T'Loak's ranks was that the ships attacking had used their plasma beams, torpedoes and whatever else that had to carve through the barriers and armor of the defensive fleet. That wasn't even the part that pissed Omega's bigshot off the most. It was that most ships decided to book it when they realized they had a terrible disadvantage. What could you expect from these people though? A motley fleet of pirates, mercenaries, slavers, and ships borrowed from Terminus planetary warlords that owed T'Loak a favor. Few of them were willing to die for whatever Aria paid them though. They even managed to damage a few of the large purple ships. Before they struck they had demanded T'Loak' surrender. When they did they identified themselves as the Coalition of Eayn.

He eyed the large albino Krogan next to him chuckled to himself.

"You wanna share, Zedren?"

"What? I'm just hyped. Haven't killed anything from beyond the Terminus Systems. Yet."

"You're not helping the stereotype about Krogans buddy," the old merc pointed out.

Zedren shrugged, still with a smirk on his face. "Not a stereotype if it's true. You think we get to fight a few of those…you know those large things made up of worms or something."

Zaeed didn't know what connection Aria had found herself, but she had given them some barren files on the aliens they might expect from beyond. He remembered the big crazy bastards the Krogan meant, but he couldn't be bothered to remember the name of that lot.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not. Got my fair share of crazy shit fighting the Collectors."

Around them, a few freelance mercenaries and two dozen members of the Blood Pack prepared to hold the junction. If they held the enemy at the docking ring and prevented them from gaining a foothold they would have an excellent chance to come out victorious. It seemed to him that the Krogan and Vorcha of the Blood Pack were as eager to fight as Jorgal Zedren. No surprise with a Krogan eager to fight though, same could be said about the Vorcha pest. Zaeed opened his Omni-tool.

"The birdbrains are docking," he announced.

"Hehehe, let them come," Zedren declared with a grin. The albino merc had jet black heavy armor with a white Krogan skull painted centered on his chestplate.

They set up two large slabs of metal for cover and behind one of them, a turret was set up with a Krogan at the helm. Zaeed cocked his Matlock as a thought of the old days crept upon him. It wasn't that far from here he met Shepard. He had finished up a minor contract for his 'keep them alive' fee when the commander strolled up. His lips formed a hint of a smile. He quickly lost it though as the first hostiles came into sight. He counted two dozen from each direction. The thin avian aliens with plasma weaponry appeared from the right and left corridors that led to the junction. Right as the plasma started flying the turret began to roar and his Matlock quickly got one in scope and sent a three-round burst that splattered the avian's skull as he peeked around the corner to unload his strange gun. Where had the files called them again? A nearby Vorcha let out an inhuman screeched as he went down in a succession of plasma bolts. His body looked seared and mangled. Zaeed dodged behind the closest metal slab and took a moment's pause before his scope found a second target. The avian was about to lob a blue grenade of some sort. He fell and the grenade appeared too stuck to the floor, there were a few panicked screams from the other avians before it exploded and took out half a dozen of them. Those merely wounded were easily deal with a few rounds from him and the others. Then it hit him, Kig-yar, yes that was their name.

"How many this far, Zaeed?" Zedren asked as he unloaded his Striker assault rifle into a Kig-yar that got pushed into the firing line by a fellow buccaneer, to his quick and painful end. The act earned a raised eyebrow from Zaeed. It seemed to him pirates were the same no matter where they came from.

Zaeed returned to cover after he injured a Kig-yar and grunted in annoyance.

"This is hardly the time," he said over the deafening noise made by the turret. The operator laughed almost as loud as his gun.

"That few, huh. Yeah, I'd keep that to myself too," Zedren japed.

He rolled his eyes and fired two bursts to keep a Kig-yar in cover behind the corner.

"Fine! Three."

The albino Krogan grinned and gave his own score. "Six."

As Zaeed cast his eyes down the short corridor to where the Kig-yar attackers funneled in from the two corridors in the docking ring, six Kig-yar with energy shields appeared. They jogged forward like a wall and a mass of two dozen others amassed to their rear. Their bullets did nothing against the shield wall that advanced on them.

Now that was just unfair. "Assholes."

The turret suddenly grew quiet. "Cooldown!" The Krogan gunner hollered, his laughter on pause as the turret had to cooldown. With the roar temporarily silenced the wall of energy shields picked up the pace.

One of the Vorcha screeched about how unfair the shields were, "Cowards! Birds are cowards! We kill you!"

"Wait for it," Zedren told him and looked to Zaeed. He understood and nodded. Zedren switched to his M-300 Claymore and raised it into the air. "Krogan!"

The Kig-yar were close to their position when Zedren and ten Krogan charged and yelled at the top of their lungs. They had plenty of armor to make up for the few bolts of plasma the Kig-yar pirates got off, but Zaeed saw in the seconds it took that panic set in as the pirates realized that they couldn't take down giant charging lizards before they hit. And hit they did. Shields or not, taking two hundred kilos of Krogan head-on multiplied by eleven sent the poor bastards panicking. It didn't matter which species they came from, pirates didn't want to die and they lacked the discipline of soldiers or professional mercenaries. Zaeed would have chuckled if he hadn't been busy unleashing his rounds into the chaos. The Krogan fired assault rifles and shotguns and punched their way through the first rows of scum. It wasn't only one-sided though. Three Krogan went down in the short counterattack and the others soon returned to the defensive line. The pirates were quick to return and fire from behind the two corners, but they didn't advance or appear in numbers.

"You realize this is only a part of the vanguard. Here to secure a foothold to allow them to establish themselves and swarm in with the rest of their troops and equipment."

"Sure, and we are denying them any favorable ground," Zedren answered with a shrug as he kneeled behind a slab with Zaeed as some light exchange of gunfire occurred around them. "Made them think twice."

Two unlucky Vorcha got killed by a skilled shooter. Zaeed was pretty sure it was the same one that pushed a colleague into the firing line before. Apparently he was still kicking about.

"Team sixty-two, come in," a Batarian voice came over the Omni-tool's comms. "Team sixty-two respond."

"Alright, alright, we're here," Zaeed responded. Zedren and the others listened with interest. "We're still here, doing pretty damn well actually."

"Teams around you aren't, eighty-two. Command need you to pull back before you get surrounded."

"Typical," the Krogan gunner grunted displeased. "Bet it's the Blue Suns messing up. They never could hold guns proper. Hehe."

"The strong point in your local area is the club Afterlife. Head there."

"Got it. Eighty-two out." Zaeed closed the channel and turned his head to the others. "You heard four-eyes, pack up or get left behind."

The Krogan gunner picked the gun portion of the turret up and grinned, "I got all I need."

As they pulled back the pirates advanced again and they exchanged some fire. The trek to Afterlife and the plaza outside it as short as a mere hundred and fifty meters separated them. They passed a barricade en route. It was set up at the top of a short stairway and was manned by a dozen Turians, half a dozen cheap LOKI Mechs and even a large YMIR model mech and a pack of Blood Pack Vorcha led by an Asari who even creeped Zaeed out a bit. He was pretty sure she was taller than most of the Krogan with him. She wore light and tight ink black and crimson-colored armor that clung to her tall frame, blood-red tattoos covering much of her face and the killer look in her eyes was unmistakable. All he knew was that he certainly didn't want to get in her way and he almost felt sorry for the pirates that were about to. Almost.

Outside Afterlife there was plenty of life. A lot of armed troops ran and preformed different duties and he paid special attention to the parking area were a ground vehicle sat with what had to be a heavy twin-barrel machinegun. Most of the soldiers around the plaza were Turians and Batarians but a few were Human. All of them wore the armor expected of Aria T'Loak' paramilitary troops.

A Batarian raised his hand when he spotted Zaeed.

"Massani! Over here." Zaeed and Zedren jogged over with Krogan gunner and the others of their team. The Batarian pointed his thumb inside. "Commander want you and Jorgal Zedren inside, rest of you dig in here. Expect the pirate birdies to push through our makeshift frontline quick." He spoke with the deep voice associated with his species.

"If you say so," Zaeed responded. His Matlock folded as it attached it to his back.

"Get moving you lot. You aren't paid to stand about."

When they first entered Afterlife they came into a long wide hallway and Zaeed and his albino colleague found rows of thick barricades and turrets. He counted at least twenty soldiers in the hallway alone. In the club proper, a young Turian female in a suit gestured them up to the lounge where Aria had been known to spend her time. Now, however, it was lined with consoles and a small holographic map table. There were seven adjutants attending consoles or advising the eighth around the map table. That eighth was a Batarian with a greenish-brown complexion. His armor was a heavier set than most with the pauldrons ending in sharp points. The set was blue and black with hints of forest green.

"Damn, these freaks hit harder than expected," the commander said in the deep guttural voice Batarians were known for. Thanks to Aria's network in the Terminus Systems they had known about the pirate fleet for a few days, enough to open the rainy day funds and scramble some mercs.

"Lucky you got the Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns here, strong muscle to fight as long as the blue queen pays. Plus little old freelancers like us," Zaeed interjected.

The Batarian raised his eyes to look at him.

"For the most part, I agree, Mr. Massani. I'm Commander Persawar."

"Most part, what does that mean?" Zaeed's gut told him something wasn't right. Something in the Batarian's voice.

Persawar placed his gauntlet hands on the edge of the holo-table. "That's just it, isn't it. As long as they're well paid, it only works if someone else doesn't promise more. Blood Pack, Eclipse, Blue Suns. All of their branches here on Omega signed up, fat amounts of credits for it. If the Eclipse hadn't been of two minds and prepared to wipe out the Blue Suns at the same time we'd been caught totally unprepared for the Blue Suns betrayal."

"Blue Sun betrayed their deal with Aria?" It sounded nuts to him. Outright suicidal to cross Aria.

"I got word ten minutes ago. Mercenary scum. If I get my hands on Yakovno I'll…" he cleared his throat. "…sorry. Short story, the Blue Suns are cutting out a good chunk of the docking rings. Those xeno warlords have begun to flood the section with troops and equipment. There are also a bunch of spread out sections in various districts held by Eclipse or assaulted by them. Too far away from us to worry about though. Our focus is preventing a foothold here."

"Hmph. Thought the steamroller crap started and ended with the space engagement."

"If it wasn't to the Eclipse' intel we would be in a panic right about now," Persawar told him. "It's not as disastrous as the fiasco outside the station."

"With the nice chat over you wanna share why we're here?" Zaeed asked with sarcasm. "Your boy scout pointed us in here for some reason, otherwise I'll just get a drink and sit down and wait shall I?"

Persawar smiled slightly, "You both have a lifetime of experience, I could use that here." He made a gesture for them to step up to the holo-table. "Zedren, you've been on Omega close as long as Aria. Anyone with some brains knows your name, if not your appearance. All Krogan usually sorta looks alike after all. I've heard your name before Mr. Massani. Ms. T'Loak says you traveled with that Spectre, Shepard. I've never been much for Humans but anyone that's good enough for that Spectre is good in my book."

He gestured down to the holographic map. It was a map on their part of their district. Persawar continued, "I've established a thousand barricades and three points to act as strongholds. Afterlife is one of them, second is a warehouse and third is Broken Bones."

That last one caught Zaeed's attention. Broken Bones? He had been inside twice, once for a target and once for entertainment. Ended up in the Blood Pack's ownership a few years back, after that Broken Bones turned into the most famous fighting club in Omega. Not only that but it was a damn good a stronghold in its own right. The Blood Pack turned it into a great fortress with every room and corridor prepared to act as a part of a defense in depth.

"Good fallback position if we lose Afterlife," Zaeed commented.

Persawar nodded. To Zaeed's side, the albino Krogan studied the map but remain silent. Persawar preceded to elaborate on how the assaulting Kig-yar was slowly pushing deeper into the district, fighting raging through plazas, streets, and small hallways.

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Terminus Systems, Sahrabarik System**

**Omega, Asteroid Station**

**Kreele**

Hunched over, Kreele led twenty of his fellow Vorcha through the tunnels. They were just barely tall enough for them to move hunched over. His thick skin was a silvery grey and his eyes a sharp wine-red. They moved as quietly as possible as feet was heard above them. Kreele halted and gestured to his Vorcha to spread out slightly. Then he kneeled down and touched the square metal floor panel above and the others did the same. One Vorcha opened a panel in the wall and manned a hidden turret and another Vorcha followed him. Then, on Kreele' command, they quickly moved the panels aside and fired up at the xenos wandering the corridor right above their heads. The panel on the wall was moved aside and the gunner let his gun roar and in the thin corridor cut down half a dozen Vorcha in a couple of seconds. The thirty-or-so avian xenos found themselves attacked for the turret behind the wall and holes that quickly opened the floor.

Kreele's first burst took a xeno between his legs and his second opened his second target's throat. One of the xenos got lucky with a plasma grenade and it ripped three Vorcha to shreds. The battle was short and, to Kreele, joyfully brutal. A bolt of plasma took him in the shoulder and infuriated him. He ducked down into the tunnel and growled. The xeno that shoot him was taken in the back by another Vorcha. The turret gunner was killed and was quickly replaced with another Vorcha that gunned down the last xenos. Kreele's wound was already regenerating when he climbed up into the corridor and grabbed a fancy plasma rifle for himself. His fellows quickly searched the bodies for loot. A few Vorcha opened the five crates that the xenos had brought with them.

"Look, boss. Look. They bring grenades," one of the Vorcha screeched at him.

"Take it, take supplies," Kreele screeched back. The others were filled with the strange xeno rifles.

The Vorcha grabbed as many of the blue grenades and rifles as they could and jumped down into the tunnels. They destroyed the remaining content with frag grenades to ensure that nothing was left usable to the xenos. Kreele counted six dead Vorcha and beamed with glee at the success of his mission. His second ambush had gone off with equal success to the first.

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Terminus Systems, Sahrabarik System**

**Omega, Asteroid Station**

**Zaeed Massani**

Zaeed noted on his Omni-tool that they entered the fourth hour of the battle on Omega proper, not counting the pitiful excuse for a space battle that preceded it. Each time the frontline came under too heavy assault that position withdraw to the next defensive point. Each time they caused as many casualties as possible before they withdraw in a perfect defense in depth. Combined with guerilla squads that used tunnels and their full knowledge of Omega's layout to assault behind the enemy lines. Those assaults began an hour ago with a good result so far. Unfortunately, the Kig-yar kept pushing so it didn't do enough damage, but slowed them down in some areas since they had to secure the corridors they had already thought secure.

Now he laid on the balcony that had a perfect view over the plaza in front of Afterlife. It was three floors up and a decent hundred meters away. His M-92 Mantis allowed him to scope out and pick off Kig-yar after Kig-yar as they charged out from the corridors to seize Afterlife. The plaza was already littered with over a hundred bodies. Some still moved slightly. Many bodies had torn to pieces.

"What in the hell?" He exclaimed when a large hairy alien appeared.

It led the charge at the defenders holding out in the parking lot with the heavy turret pouring rounds into the advancing birds. The alien, a Jiralhanae he realized, was clad in heavy green colored power armor and wielded an energy sword in his right hand and a short bulky rifle with two spikes attached underneath the barrel. It had some sort of hammer on his back. The brute squeezed the trigger and unleashed a hail of spikes from the barrel. It slew three defenders in its first salvo. Zaeed's own shot bounced off a personal barrier and when the heavy turret in the parking lot opened up on the brute, he charged into the middle of the formation while under fire and butchered all eleven men and preceded to drag out the Turian gunner and squash his head beneath his foot. He then deactivated the sword and pout away the one-hand rifle to bring out his two-handed hammer and smashed the vehicle the turret was attached to. He released a blood-freezing roar that echoed between the buildings.

The brute yelled at the Kig-yar behind cover and even grabbed one and threw him over the side to fall to his death on the floors below. Then his ire turned to the men behind the slabs at the entrance to Afterlife, some thirty defenders. They were Krogan and Vorcha from the Blood Pack. There had been two turrets, but they had been destroyed by some powerful plasma weaponry. Zaeed used an incineration mod and shot round after round at the brute as he charged the Blood Pack position. A Krogan got up and countercharged. The first slam with the hammer brought him down and the second crushed his skull and splatted blood, flesh, and bones on the ground.

Poor bastard never had a chance, Zaeed thought. He shifted his scope to eliminate a Kig-yar that looked fancy enough to be an officer. The Kig-yar was charging forward after the Jiralhanae. He estimated at least fifty of them with more coming.

The brute crushed a Vorcha's body with a single blow and a horizontal strike sent two Vorcha flying in high pitch screeches of pain. His next target was the large Krogan Battlemaster Chagrorth Hroazk. He was a mean bastard and led the Blood Pack's branch on Omega. Even by Krogan standards, he was a giant. He had taken over after Garm got killed by Shepard when they were here to pick up him, the Salarian doc, Mordin Solus, and Archangel who turned out to be a former C-Sec officer and friend of Shepard, Garrus Vakarian. With a burst of roaring laughter, Hroazk reached out with his biotics and pushed the brute back. Though the brute quickly recovered, he was startled by what had just happened. His barrier's seemed to flicker out of existence and Hroazk used his powerful biotics to fire a blast that tore the brute's head to shreds and let his large corpse fall to the floor.

"Now, charge!" Hroazk boomed over the comms.

In what Zaeed could only describe as World War One tactics infantry charged out of the club in a countercharge against the pirates and it quickly turned into a bloody melee. Zedren had charged with them. Hroazk picked up and enjoyed the dead brute's giant hammer. His loud laughter echoed over the savage battlefield. Zaeed shook his head at the maniacal Krogan and scored whatever kills he could to do his part. It wasn't long before the Kig-yar withdrew and left the plaza in the defenders' hands. They fled through their three entry point corridors. Zaeed shifted his scope and noticed gunfire in the apartments across. He left them to it and leveled his scope on the plaza. Hroazk quickly ordered the boys back into defensive positions.

"Hey, how are you doing up there, Zaeed?" Zedren asked over the comms. "Hit anything yet?"

Zaeed gave a mock laugh before he replied, "More than you, big guy."

"Yeah," Zedren muttered. "It's pretty dull sitting in here playing reinforcements. Second line of defense is a pretty dull place to defend."

"That trick charging out won't work again. It won't send them running a second time."

"They know what to expect now," Zedren agreed. He disappeared into Afterlife. Zaeed counted nineteen survivors from the original Blood Pack defenders.

Hroazk contacted him. "Massani, you reading this?"

"Of course I am."

"Hmph. My boys are going to put up a short fight before we pull back into Afterlife. Get down here so you don't get stranded behind the enemy or something."

"Alright," he accepted. "Cover me if those bastards show up."

"We got you, Massani," Hroazk assured him.

He folded his Mantis and returned it to his back and climbed down to the balcony below and continued to the one below that and then jumped the short distance left. That found him jogging through the parking lot, passed the wrecked vehicle and the corpses savagely killed.

"It's you and me now darling," he mumbled when he grabbed and unfolded his Matlock.

When he joined the defenders behind the metal slabs around the entrance to the club he noticed that the Blood Pack leader was communications with someone. His eyes glanced over the defenders in further detail. Most of the Vorcha were armed with assault rifles, but three of the Vorcha was armed with flamethrowers and one wielded a missile launcher. Besides Hroazk, eight of the nineteen defenders were Krogan and all wore the standard bulky and red armor and wielded M-27 Scimitar Shotguns.

"Massani," Hroazk called to him. Zaeed turned to face the large Krogan. At 400 kilos he truly was a giant by Krogan standards. The standard Krogan weighed in and around 150-200 kilos, which made him a big bastards. "I spoke to Commander Persawar. He told me that the warehouse stronghold has been overrun. Her lost contact and the last transmission was that a joint force of Coalition troops and the Blue Sun was about to blast through the doors to the designated command center."

"Huh, well shit. How's Broken Bones?"

Hroazk laughed as if it had been a joke. "Broken Bones is a Blood Pack stronghold. It won't fall so easily."

"If you say so." He had his doubts about that. In fact he had his doubts about the possibility to hold Omega. This far the Coalition had proved that it was willing to pay a heavy price for Omega. They had traveled a long way to get here after all.

"He also said that Aria told him that the Blue Suns are transferring a load of troops to this district."

Zaeed was pleased with himself when he heard that. If they started transferring troops from different districts it meant that they were making a good deal of damage to their campaign. He wondered if they knew the significance of Afterlife, if not strategically then symbolically, considering Aria's attachment to it. She usually spent a lot of her time in Afterlife.

He didn't spend any more time pondering that for the next wave came and Kig-yar came out of the three entry points with those damn energy shields of theirs, under heavy fire. Five pirates with energy shields came out of each entry point and dozens upon dozens of their brothers in arms came behind them. Zaeed and the others unleashed everything they had at them. The missile from the Vorcha with the missile launcher struck hard and flung a dozen to the floor and left another dozen dead or dying. However, the Vorcha didn't live to fire again after he went down in a hail of plasma bolts. When Zaeed had emptied his Matlock and grabbed a new thermal clip he gazed around him for a second and saw that two Krogan had gone down. A third Krogan was hit by four blue grenades fired from what looked similar to a missile launcher but in this case a grenade launcher. They stuck to the Krogan's armor despite his attempts to get them off.

"Damnit!" Zaeed cursed when he threw himself to the ground.

The grenades detonated and tore the Krogan to bloody chunks and left little left of a pair of Vorcha that was too close.

"Fallback!" Hroazk barked. He grabbed a Krogan by the head-plate and forced him to his feet. "Move it you lot! Pyros covering fire!"

Zaeed got back to his feet and fired half a clip at the feet of a Kig-yar with an energy shield. Taking out the feet brought him down and allowed a burst to finish him off as his comrades closed ranks to maintain the shield wall. He lobbed a grenade into the midst of their ranks and heard it detonate when he entered Afterlife at full sprint. The three Vorcha pyros let loose their flamethrowers. One of them went down in seconds and when a plasma bolt burst his pack and the following explosion killed the other two and a poor retreating Krogan blaze. The last defiant shot was fired by Hroazk. He sued his biotics to form a singularity above the front rank and it grabbed three Kig-yar with energy shields and pulled them into the air. He then used his biotics to lash out and shred two Kig-yar into bloody bits.

As the door slid closed it was quickly struck by a barrage of plasma. Zaeed quickly dove down behind a barricade ten meters from the entrance, right beside Zedren. The albino Krogan grinned and was eager for battle.

"It was just a few minutes since you slaughtered those feathery bastards outside," Zaeed commented. "Even for a damn Krogan, you're bloodthirsty."

Zedren shrugged and just grinned, which annoyed Zaeed. He turned his focus on the door that was about to go down. The twenty barricades in the hallway into the nightclub were manned and five turrets stood ready and armed. For two minutes they did nothing but wait. Stress building every minute as they wondered what the Coalition troops were doing and what they would throw at them. Then finally, the door was ripped apart by an explosion and in marched five LOKI Mechs in a row with four Kig-yar with shields behind them.

The poorly armed Mechs quickly go down. Zaeed saw the shields part for a moment as a Blue Suns trooper stepped up. He had a heavy plasma weapon on his shoulder and quickly fired it before his barrier went down to the defender's hail of fire. Zaeed and Zedren had to dodge when the weapon's firepower tore apart three barricades and killed at least eight men. The barrage from the turrets rained down on the shields and overloaded them, then shredding the Kig-yar behind them. Zaeed scored himself several hits on the Blue Sun trooper and left him bleeding and crying on the floor after the third burst.

Someone must have realized that the slow advance wouldn't cut it and panicked, for Kig-yar and Blue Sun soldiers surged forward with guns blazing. The men behind the barricades did their best to fire as much as they could and fallback before the enemy reached them, but the charge was swift and overran half the hallways before anyone could properly react. On both sides, men drop dead and Zaeed supposed that at least it wasn't possible to miss. He didn't even need to aim to. The Kig-yar and their merc buddies almost tripped over their own dead. They took down the turrets one by one. Each second they functioned they tore through the charging enemies.

"Come on big guy! Let's move it!" He yelled to Zedren as he got up and jogged backward and fired until he had to reload with another thermal clip.

"Yeah-yeah!" He shot back as he blasted away with his shotgun.

The unnecessary command came from Chagrorth Hroazk. "Withdraw into Afterlife! Move your asses!"

The retreating survivors, with was only a handful with two Batarians that had survived with Zaeed, Zedren and Hroazk, made their way through the club as the second floor was filled with men that rained rounds and grenades down on the pursuers and their charge crumbled in a bloodbath. With adrenaline running through their veins and perhaps caught in the moment it took a moment before they halted in the hallway. His eyes landed on a young Asari that stood beside where he had placed himself. She had a light purple complexion with tattoos on her face that was the color of blood. She held an impressive height of 220 centimeters and her though light and tight, her armor was that of the Blood Pack. Her face was full of rage as she lashed out with her biotics and tore their foes apart with ruthless efficiency. By then Zaeed thought there must have been fifty corpses on the club floor. He joined the sixty defenders on the floor above, ready to rain down hell if they tried to push through again. They came from a mix of different backgrounds, Blood Pack Vorcha and Krogan, freelancer mercenaries like himself, Batarians, Turians, and Humans that served Aria, some that wore armor and uniforms from at least two different planetary governments in the Terminus Systems, and four Eclipse Asari were present. He assumed they were commandos as they wielded biotics rather than guns.

Zaeed sat down against the reeling, exhausted.

In a way…he thought. …he almost felt bad for the Coalition and Blue Sun boys. He knew urban warfare was hell. Taking a city, or a station in this case, meant going street by street, house by house and room by bloody room. It was often a brutal and bloody affair, which the Coalition had found out, if they didn't know already.

"Maybe I actually retire one of these days," he told himself. He was getting too old for this shit.


	12. Chapter 11 First Battle of Omega Pt II

**Chapter XI: First Battle of Omega Pt II**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Terminus Systems, Sahrabarik System**

**Omega, Asteroid Station**

**Zaeed Massani**

He ducked behind the metal barrier as the hail of plasma from the Kig-yar began and killed two Vorcha that had too slow reflexes. Not even the regenerative abilities of the Vorcha could resist the damage the bolts of superheated plasma did to their bodies. He fired two three-round bursts down the corridor, but those cheating birds brought energy shields. In a brought line of five, they advanced with fellow pirates and Blue Suns providing that hail of fire behind them.

"Must fallback!" The Vorcha that sat behind the metal barrier on the right side of the corridor.

The Turian behind the Vorcha spoke next. "I hate to ever agree with the vermin, but yeah, this ain't looking good, Massani."

No kidding, Zaeed thought bitterly. Over the last three days, they bastards had pressed deep into Omega. Their tech gave them a helluva advantage on the close-quarter battlefield of Omega. The tech of what was basically galactic south had no defense against the plasma weaponry. Barriers weren't meant to stop plasma since nobody used it-and so it did nothing to halt a bolt before it hit your head.

"Get your grenades ready," he told the two.

"Eh, no blue grenades," the Vorcha said.

The Turian handed him one of his regular two.

"On my mark." They waited as a minute passed and the wall of shields was a mere ten meters from them. "Mark." They lobbed their grenades in unison over the shields and the birds and mercs had two seconds to react before they detonated and tore the line apart and spread chaos. "Go!" They took off running down the corridor to the thick metal door that led out to an elevator junction. It had two dozen elevators that led down to a large parking area and was therefore of strategic importance. If the Coalition forces gained Access to it it would allow them easy transport of troops to the district. They were almost there when the first plasma bolts flew by them, lucky misses. The Turian's luck ran out though and he was hit in the back of his head. The plasma went through his barrier and helmet and he went down in a short agonizing cry. They closed the thick door behind them and found a moment of peace.

"That close. Too close," the Vorcha declared. He gripped his weapon hard. Zaeed gave the alien rifle a closer look. It was a blue thing captured in early raids against the pirates. It had the look of a common rifle-if it was copied and put together in a mirror image. It was indeed a strange contraption.

Zaeed looked at the spikey male. "Sure you don't have any more of those sticky, blue grenades?"

"Yes."

"How'd you learn to use those anyway?"

"Vorcha not as dumb as you think," the Vorcha shrieked.

"Fine, fine. Trial and error?"

"Yes. Boss Kreele. Very careful. They stick to you."

"I know that part. They stick to you and explode. Certain doom."

"Learned from watching the boss try it. It stuck to him, went boom!"

Zaeed shook his head. He supposed they weren't hard to use if a Vorcha could learn, then literally anyone could. He looked around the room. It held the two dozen elevators and had a single other door that led out. He activated his Omni-tool.

"Hey, are we getting those goddamn reinforcements or what?" He demanded. "Persawar?"

"Copy that, Massani. Look, we're working on it. I'm barely holding the line as I am here. Got lots of people needing reinforcements," Persawar answered over the comms.

"The only reason we're sitting here holding the damn elevators is because you said you would send some folk over here. It's only two of us here. Out of half a hundred." He grew more and more frustrated as he spoke.

"Look, Zaeed. I'm sorry, but all I can do for you is to promise you that we'll give them a reason to stop soon. A small offensive to make them think twice. Commander Persawar out."

"Idiot," Zaeed snorted in his raspy voice.

"What we do now? They will blast through the door soon." His undesirable companion's voice screeched in his ears.

"Getting the fuck out of here. That's what we're doing. There no way we're defending this position." he used his Matlock to point to the corridor on the opposite side of the room. "If we can turn that into a chokepoint we'll have a chance." He was about to ask for the satchel with explosives when he remembered that the Salarian that dropped the minutes back had them. There had been no way of getting to them due to the advancing line of shields. He opened the door with his Omni-tool and nodded to a few metal crates of supplies that stood around. "Give me a hand with these." They contained food, which was incredibly pointless at that moment. They dragged them beyond the receding doors and formed a barricade seven meters down the corridor. Then he and the Vorcha ran about shooting out the panels of the various elevators. At least it could slow the Coalition down if they had to repair the elevators first. Then they sat down behind their barricade and waited. It only took a minute before the door opened and half a dozen grenades were lobbed in. A Turian biotic led the charge flanked by two Kig-yar with energy shields activated.

He fired his powers up and prepared to do some biotic-bullshit and the Vorcha unloaded his plasma rifle right in his face. His biotic barrier appeared to take the impact but went down and staggered. Zaeed spent a moment to muse on whether a biotic could tune or turn their barrier into something that could resist plasma, as it had appeared that the Blue Suns fellow had done. He put the matter to rest for the moment and unloaded a burst from his Matlock that pierced his skull and splattered his blood on the Kig-yar behind him. The shield bearers began to fire plasma pistols at them and Zaeed and his companion responded in kind.

They slowly advanced ahead, all four, and behind them, a dozen Kig-yar rushed in and kept to the sides-completely out of sight from Zaeed's position. Halfway through the room the plasma rifle overheated one of the shields and killed the bastard that crouched behind it. Zaeed saw the final look of terror in his freaky eyes before the next plasma bolt ended his life. The three others stopped and someone croaked something and six Kig-yar rushed in and formed a firing line and poured plasma on his position.

"Damn," he cursed as he ducked, unable to poke his head up. "I'm really growing to hate these bastards."

"Yeah. Me too hate them," his companion pained his ears with his voice. I can't believe I miss, Zedren, the old merc thought. How far have I fallen to squat behind some crates with a damn Vorcha? He inclined his head up to look at the Vorcha's face. "This is what we'll do. I'm going to lob an inferno grenade over there and give them a concussive shot and you'll give them a shot on your abilities. Then we're withdrawing to the junction behind us." His companion nodded that he understood. "On my mark. Three. Two. One. Mark."

He threw an inferno grenade toward the elevator room and got out over cover long enough to shoot a concussive shot that hit a Kig-yar and threw him back to the ground. A plasma shot barely missed his left pauldron and melted the edge of it. The Vorcha used carnage to tear one of the bastards to shreds. In the moments of chaos created as their foes scattered for cover, they booked it down the corridor to the three-way junction. Ahead were a wall and the options led left and right. They took up position on the opposite side and the firing back and forth took up again. The old barricade became cover for the Kig-yar.

"We kill you all!" the Vorcha yelled.

"You got a name?" Zaeed asked him as he ducked behind the wall after a burst.

"Ushisk."

"Ushisk? Hell kind of name is that?"

"Common back home."

"If you say-" He was interrupted by a roar. It was terribly familiar to that of three days ago at Afterlife.

He found that he had more right than the universe had any right to give him. The tall warrior, a Jiralhanae, smashed through the barricade with his gravity hammer-by the look of it killing or injuring several Kig-yar in the process. Then he charged at them.

"Fuck. Kill it!"

His rounds impacted the alien's shield, as did the plasma bolts. However, a fierce volley of plasma took down the shield with only ten meters of the thirty-meter corridor remaining. He fired a concussive shot that almost halted it but only bought them an extra two seconds perhaps. If even that much. Ushisk' biotics tore at its chestplate and his last inferno grenade detonated its flames in its faced-and yet it remained practically unfazed. Zaeed jumped out of the way of the hammer strike. It cracked and bent the metal floor underneath it. In its eyes, Zaeed saw what he could only describe as some crazed, savage lust for carnage. Using carnage was just what Ushisk did to tear its left hand apart, to force it to drop the hammer. It roared in anger and slammed the hammer sideways with a single hand and almost crushed Ushisk against the wall if the Vorcha had not ducked in the last second. Zaeed had dropped the Matlock and drew his shotgun-an AT-12 Raider model-from his back and stood up. He fired one shot into its back and dodged the swing as it turned around. Then he fired a single shot that eviscerated its face and sent bones and flesh flying out the back. It fell with a heavy thud. He took a second to breathe after that experience and thank whoever might look down from above for the pigeon pirates had barely moved from their position. Mayhaps it was fear of the Jiralhanae. In which case he had to give it to them. Keeping one's distance was a fantastic notion that by definition extended your life.

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Terminus Systems, Sahrabarik System**

**Omega, Asteroid Station**

**Kyat**

The tall Ibie'shan warlord made a disgusting sound in the back of his throat and spat a foul yellow liquid on the boots of the closest Kig-yar officer. The officer looked at his boot and slinked away.

"Stop snarling and do something actually helpful," his fellow warlord declared rudely.

Kyat looked at Rip. He stood opposite him, both studying the same holo-map that provided them a strategic overview of the Battle of Omega. Of their success seizing two-thirds of it already. Their lightning campaign had proven remarkably successful. Even more so than expected, in fact. Though as Rip had been so fond of reminding him and the other four warlords, their casualties had been high. Far higher than expected. Those horrid powers caused carnage whenever they were used. Reports alleged that some of those biotics could go up against odds of ten on one and prevail. It didn't seem far from the truth.

"Calm yourself, Rip," he told him. "The enemy's advance is about to hit a wall. These Krogan are not nearly as mighty as the Sangheili or Jiralhanae. My two companies of Ibie'shan will halt their advance. They have never lost yet."

"Boarding merchant vessels doesn't count as a battle."

"Keep your vile insults to yourself," Kyat snarled.

The two men locked eyes with each other, their feelings for each other obvious.

"Careful so you don't start sounding like Snarlbeak." Rip spoke with a grin on his face.

Kyat grew angry at that but managed to keep his temper down.

"Let us focus on the task at hand," he suggested.

Rip nodded. He should remember that at least Rip was a braver bird than the other five. All of them hanged back far behind the lines. In fact, neither of them had even set foot on the station yet. They remained on their separate flagships, Zhipicir on the _Lord of Death_, Nethyr on the _Homebound_, and Snarlbeak on the _Greed Eternal_, Zog Mac the Elder on the _Eternity Awaits Thee_ and Cyberbeak on the _Flayed Unggoy_. Craven, the lot of them as far as he was concerned. The presence of seven members of the Coalition of Eayn's council spoke highly of the campaign's importance. When they succeeded it would give the Coalition a foothold to operate through the Terminus Systems and even the Attican Traverse. They would subjugate worlds, raid trade lanes and would eventually become the dominant power in the galactic south, this new galaxy from the Merging Event. He paused.

"What is that? That noise?"

Rip looked up. "Battle. I guess your reserve companies are worth their salt after all." He looked pleased.

"They shouldn't be this close to the command post." He gestured at an officer. "You, get a confirmation on whose fighting. Is it my Ibie'shan boys?"

"I'll get right on it, fleetmaster," the young man assured. Kyat couldn't remember his name, but the Kig-yar was the son of an important underling of his. One of his flotilla commanders if it wasn't mistaken. "We have some problem with communication, sir."

Another officer soon spoke up, "Fleetmasters! Command security has been breached!"

"Get a hold of yourself," Rip said. "Send all available troops to the part of the incursion zone. Do we have any of our petty mercenaries nearby? Sunny Blue cannon fodder?"

"Call back my two companies. They'll deal with it neatly." There was no time to say more, for the door into the command center exploded and aliens in heavy armor flooded in. Krogan.

Rip drew and activated his plasma rapier in his first reaction. Kyat stared shocked at the scene and stumbled back into a chair. The technicians and officers were butchered by the dozens of Krogan that swamped the room. A shotgun blast tore Rip in two before he could ever swing that stupid blade of his.

"You-you can't!" Kyat croaked in panic. "I-I'm a fleet admiral, a-a warlord!" A Krogan in iron grey armor grabbed him with one hand and lifted him up. He studied him up and down, then snorted in…amusement? Kyat's neck was broken in a single motion of the warrior's hand.

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Inner Council Space**

**Citadel**

**Felix-B313**

In his mind, alone with his own thoughts, he pondered working with humans from another galaxy, well, the same galaxy since the Merging he supposed. At the same time as the Systems Alliance was humanity, they had grown from different experiences. In a way, he saw them a mirror into what his humanity could have been if they hadn't fought a brutal thirty-year war for their very survival. The Systems Alliance hadn't lived through that and so they could be a mirror image of what humanity could be without a bloody war on that scale. This, went through his mind as he and his four teammates of the Fireteam Zaerim on the docking platform. The small delegation was joined by Commander Mendez, Admiral Sevchenko and the Alliance Councilor, David Anderson with a small escort of two C-Sec officers.

He watched the vessel in question descend to dock. It was a small frigate with a white hull with a pattern of black and blue.

"Stylish," he heard Leonidas remark over the fireteam's private comms.

"I suppose," Felix said. "I think I prefer the bulkier UNSC design, though." Elegance and style mattered little and less for a starship in his view. What mattered was its ability to carry out whatever purpose it had been constructed for. Be it to plow through enemies, as an anti-fighter platform or as a bulk transport for troops' or supplies. He thought about what they had been told in the briefing, that they would be working with a ship commanded by a human Spectre-the ONLY human Spectre, and a crew of various council species. Working with aliens would be disconcerting, though as he had said to Leonidas, "I prefer these aliens to the Covenant."

To that Leonidas had answered dryly, "I prefer it to working with ex-Covies." And he had no disagreement there. At least these aliens had never butchered billions and billions of humans. That gave them a nice foundation to work up from.

As the Frigate settled down it was not long before the airlock opened. Two individuals stepped out to meet them. The one on his left was a Turian, male. He had greyish faceplate and blue facial tattoos of a dark shade. His armor and the way he held himself revealed that he was military, or at least had military discipline from prior military service. The one on the right was a human woman, young, with crimson hair that flowed down a bit behind her head and the sides were clean shaved. Her emerald eyes glanced over him and his team with a spark of curiosity. If her uniform hadn't made her choice of career obvious the way she held was. He had seen the uniform before and had determined that it was the standard uniform for officers in the Alliance Navy.

She and the Turian halted in front of the VIPs and saluted. The Council saluted her back and sounded rather happy to see them. "Shepard, Vakarian."

Admiral Sevchenko nodded his head in respect. "Commander Shepard. The Councilor has spoken a great deal about you."

"Mostly good I hope," she japed.

Standing behind the VIPs, he could see the expression, but the admiral's voice remained steady and with a slice of amusement. "I understand your one of the finest officers the Alliance has, and that you're the first Council Spectre that's human. I understand that's a hell of an accomplishment around here."

The commander seemed a touch uncomfortable with the praise and shifted to the Turian. "This is my second in command, Garrus Vakarian."

"Admiral," said the Turian with a salute. The admiral gave a respectful nod in response.

"I'm sure it's been pressed upon you the importance of this joint op, commander."

"It has, sir."

"This is the first joint op between Citadel Space and the UNSC. Quite historic. Not to mention humans from different galaxies." He looked to the Council. "Your people haven't got any theory on how the hell that's possible either?"

"No, we don't," confirmed the Councilor. "Shouldn't be possible."

Not to mention naming our planets the same damn thing, Felix thought. Having mostly the same history, from Rome to Hitler. Up to the early 22nd Century. He didn't need to be a scientist to know that shit like that was impossible. The odds were too damn high. Hell, the odds that humans and Asari would evolve looking as similar as they did was next to impossible, and let alone this?

"Allow me to introduce Fireteam Zaerim," the admiral said and half-turned to the Spartans that stood behind them.

Commander Mendez spoke next, "Zaerim is some of the best of the best." She looked at the commander as he spoke, as if to ethicize her point. She then turned her head to him, gesturing for him to step forward.

"Felix-B313," he introduced himself and offered a salute to his superior to-be. She saluted him back and reached out a hand, which he accepted.

His team introduced themselves, "Leonidas-B029."

"Ares-B009."

"Chiyo-B015."

"Dominic-B125."

"Commander Jane Shepard. I'm sure it'll be child's play collecting those beacons with your team with us." She smiled encouragingly as she spoke.

"Well, that what we're hoping for," the admiral chimed in. "Though things rarely go as planned."

Felix recognized the look on the commander's face. It was this: _Yeah, you're telling me_, thing. Though what she said was just, "Indeed." Then she looked to the admiral and Councilor. "If you don't mind, we got a few beacons to grab."

The Councilor nodded. "Good luck, Shepard."

"If you follow me we'll get you settled in."

"Yes, Commander," he replied.

Without a need to say a word the team marched on board the ship after the commander. The Turian, Vakarian, was the last aboard as the airlock slid closed behind him. "Welcome aboard the _Normandy_," he told them.

Felix thought it was interesting that the cockpit was at the very front of the ship, rather exposed if its shields failed. They marched down a short hallway lined with computers, displays and naval officers performing various daily duties.

"This is the CIC. The ship is run from here. It's basically the _Normandy's_ heart," the commander explained as they paused by a large holographic map in the center. Most of the crewmen and officers milling about were human, but a good chunk was Salarian and Turian. They gave his team glances in between their work.

Someone whistled and murmured, "Damn."

The commander led them into the elevator. The commander went over the various decks of her ship. The first deck held only the captain's cabin, her cabin. The second deck was the Combat Information Center, cockpit and war room. "We'll plan our operations from here," she told them. The third deck was the crew deck, with the second in command's office, kitchen, medical and sleeping quarters for the crew. Garrus had said, "Main Battery's in the far front. That's where I work my magic." Felix frowned a little, not entirely user what he referred to. It appeared that the commander was going to speak, but refrained from doing so. Instead, she moved on, mentioning a memorial. She had taken a short pause when she mentioned it. It was something he and his team well understood. The fourth deck, she said, engineering and fifth was the shuttle bay and armory.

"You can keep all your gear down here. I'll get back to you on sleeping arrangements, though."

"Fifth deck will do fine, sir."

She arched an eyebrow. "You guys wanna sleep in the shuttle bay?"

"If it's possible, sir." As they had looked at the deck he determined it to be the preferred arrangement for them. They could keep their gear close and keep to themselves if desired.

The commander shrugged. "Okay. I'll get some bunks set up in the corner for you guys."

"It's appreciated."

She smiled in response. "You listening EDI?"

"I am always listening, commander." The voice was feminine, though synthesized. An AI he realized. "I am sent on your instructions about setting up bunks in the hangar."

"Thanks. That's our AI. EDI. But you guys are used to having them around, I'm guessing."

"Hard to imagine operation a ship without them," he told her.

She looked at them in turn and excused herself, telling them to get comfortable and feel free to get to know the crew. She talked with someone she called Joker over her Omni-tool, asking him if they could get on their way. Then she ordered a course set for the first beacon's location. Omega.

* * *

I'd like to take this moment to add that I don't write all of these chapters all in order, and there are some finished chapters that are way ahead in the story. Some of it comes down to what character I feel like going for. I got every chapter is this story well thought out before the writing ever started.


	13. Chapter 12 First Battle of Omega Pt III

**Chapter XII: First Battle of Omega Pt III**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Terminus Systems, Sahrabarik System**

**Omega, Asteroid Station**

**Zaeed Massani**

In his long merc career, he had always dreaded urban warfare. It was hellish, clearing streets and homes street by street. Every house had to be clear and it was terribly dangerous. Thankfully, if it was worth anything, they'd been the ones doing the defending on Omega for the past six days and the Coalition troops' had done the clearing out. Room by room across the station. The first two days had been as he'd expected, slowly losing ground and holding onto strongpoints. The third had been more chaotic. He'd run about the place with a group of men and it'd ended with him and a Vorcha. They'd spent a few hours locked down in an apartment.

He'd thought to himself then, "I don't see T'Loak holding onto Omega, you know?"

The Vorcha - Ushisk was it? - had answered with the brainpower he expected from his species, "T'Loak kill them all." Yes, indeed, he'd thought with a snort. He was proven right too since there was a lot of retreating for the next two days. The Vorcha and he had eventually split up as they made up with larger forces of T'Loak.

Besides the battlefield of Omega the greatest advantage was their biotics. It was obvious that the Coalition had no way of dealing with it and it had this far caused quite a headache for them. He'd seen Zedren and others bring a helluva lot of pain.

Speak of the devil, he thought, as from behind his metal slab he saw Zedren's patrol return to their lines. The albino Krogan was followed by two Blood Pack Krogan and he couldn't help but notice that his right hand dripped with a thick purple liquid. What the hell did he do get some poor Kig-yar's blood dripping from his gauntlet. He had seen enough dead chickens in the last six days to know what color their blood was. Six days. He chewed on that for a moment. Had he really been stuck fighting pirates on this damn station for close to a week. It was pretty impressive as far as he saw it, especially if you consider the fact that T'Loak' mock-fleet of pirates, mercenaries, and slavers were carved to pieces and fled within a few salvos. He noticed that the big Krogan carried something in his other hand.

"I can't help but notice there's only three on you," he told Zedren.

"Nice to know you can count," Zedren japed.

Zaeed rolled his eyes. "I was referring to the fact that there were six of you when you left."

Zedren shrugged as he jumped over the slab. "The Vorcha do what Vorcha's good at. The Turian got picked off by a marksman. Some of sort beam weapon." He dumped a strange rifle in Zaeed's lap. "Have a look."

He studied the alien contraption dropped in his lap. The handle and stock were black while the barrel was a dark shade of blue. It didn't look like any rifle he had ever used before but followed the design of the newcomer species other weaponry.

"You figured out how it works?"

"Nope. We were getting shot at so I didn't exactly have the time. Pay attention, Zaeed."

He handed it back to him. "You did some damage at least?" He raised his eyes as a dozen Turians and Batarians approached them with Persawar himself in the lead.

"Yeah, some," Zedren admitted. "Might have slowed them down a bit. Blue Sun has certainly been careful over the last two days."

"Can you blame them?" Zaeed answered, slumped back against the slab. "That bastard Yakovno probably didn't bet on half his men dying."

"Ha! Serves the traitors right." Zedren flashed a grin. "You don't see me going over fighting with birds."

Zaeed looked at the Turians. "Well, I mean…"

"You know what I mean."

Persawar kneeled down in front of them and exchanged nods. "Massani, Zedren."

"You got stuck with rearguard duty, eh?" the albino assumed.

Persawar shrugged. "I see it as hazard pay."

Zaeed and Zedren looked at each other and Zedren grinned. "If you're not getting that in this line of work…"

"You not doing it right," Zaeed finished.

Persawar chuckled. "Right. Suppose that's true."

They heard gunfire being exchanged not far away.

"Well, congratu-fucking-lations Pinocchio you're turning into a boy." He received a confused frown in return since Persawar clearly didn't get the reference. "Never mind."

The evacuation of troops and resources was in full order and had been for hours. Though ships had been fleeing for the past day, both civilians and tons of mercenaries that'd had enough. Most of Omega laid in the Coalition's dirty talons. What confused Zaeed was that the Coalition fleet had just been sitting there, letting them evacuate. They could easily cut them off. Why let the leader of Omega escape? It was immensely stupid and knowing T'Loak that would bite them in the ass. Clearly they didn't know her. He could chuck it up to three possibilities, either a devious plan, some crippling disagreement among their leaders or they simply thought enough blood had been spilled already and let them go. Zaeed's mind came to muse on his Vorcha…friend might be an overstatement, but fellow mercenary at least. It took him a moment to remember his name. It had been something monumentally stupid. Ushisk, ah, yes that was it. He wondered what happened to him, for he hadn't seen him since yesterday morning when they tried to hold an apartment together. He had slowly become more and more skilled with that plasma rifle of his, figuring out exactly how it worked and had even gotten his hands on a small device that appeared to recharge it. They had funneled the chickens into scope and had then mowed them down.

"Commander, we got incoming!" A Batarian alerted.

Zaeed turned and gazed over the slap. A dozen small needle-like pink crystal impacted his and another slab. He had seen the effect if they hit someone and he filed that experience under 'disturbing as hell weaponry'. Despite the advanced tech at their disposal and numbers, they had a chokepoint to force their way through. With sixty meters between them, he saw a line of energy shields march toward them and that a bright beam splitting a Batarian's skull open showed that they had marksmen lined up in protection of those damn shields. Through the scope of his Mattock he counted fifteen Kig-yar with those disturbing weapons. He heard one of the Turians curse as the birds began to set up two turrets under the protection of their shields. Another salvo of the needle crystals struck around him and the others and an energy beam grazed one of the Blood Pack Krogan's barrier and he heard the Krogan grunt. Zaeed fired a concussive shot at the feet of them and it threw the Kig-yar off his feet and allowed someone to put a round in his head after pouring half a clip at him. If there was something that frustrated him it was poor marksmanship. The shield line was tightened and reformed. Their foe picked up the pace began closing the distance faster. He saw one of them carrying a gun of a sort he hadn't seen before. It was a large yellow contraption the bird carried on the shoulder. It fired a strange green energy projectile that struck right at one of the barriers and wrecked it and left three half-charred corpses and a poor Batarian screaming and clutching his leg.

"Well, shit. These covers are useless. We gotta move."

Zedren nodded and Zaeed gave Persawar a look.

"Right, right. Fallback! You, you, grab him," he said, pointing two of the men to grab the wounded Batarian.¨

Another hit by that thing left a dead Krogan. It was a direct impact as he'd gotta up to retreat. He looked over his shoulder as he booked it and saw the birds pick up the pace, but stay behind the wall of energy shields. They made for the open plaza that laid before the docking rings in this section. It was their second and last line of defense here. They knelt down behind the various barriers and makeshift defenses with a good thirty men already there and ready for a fight.

"Thought it was more guys here," Zedren remarked as he settled down beside him. He agreed with that assessment. There was at least twice that number a mere hour ago when he was there.

"Suppose to be."

"Cowards ran off," a familiar Asari told them. He recognized her. She was the only Asari in Blood Pack armor he had seen on the entire damn station. She had received two scars since last he saw her, both across her pale purple complexion and facial features. "Ran back to the docks."

"Nobody wants to be the last man to die on Omega."

She nodded. "Pretty much."

Zedren merely chuckled at that. "More fun for us."

"Right…fun," Zaeed replied dryly.

The Krogan patted him on the back. "Oh, cheer up kid. Think of the credits then." As they spoke they kept their watchful gaze on the corridor they had left behind. The door had been shut and sealed – which led to the explosion that tore through it with sudden wrath. From the hole in it the first dozen charged out and formed a perimeter of energy shields at the head of the twelve-meter walkway between the plaza and the corridor. Birds kept charging out behind them and as the gunfire exchanged broke out they marched across it with the shields in front and guns blazing. Upon pausing to reload his Mattock he saw chaos on their left flank as the birds attacked through a side door. He assumed somebody must have pulled back or gotten overrun because a dozen guys were dead in a few seconds.

"Zedren, nine o'clock!"

Zedren spun his gun around and began to unload his rifle. He heard Persawar yell orders and redirected weapons fire to the exposed flank. What saved it was two perfectly thrown singularities that picked up the over a dozen hostiles and allowed them to be easily picked off. Zaeed wasn't sure how much it mattered in the end though, for the hostiles had in those moments crossed the walkway and weapons firing those crystals and the larger contraptions were wielded with devastating proficiency. He half laid down behind cover as hell appeared to rain down around him. He lobbed over a frag and got up for a second to fire a concussive shot that impacted the feet of a shield bearer and took them out from under him. Plenty of grenades were lobbed and despite that, there was new foes to take the place of anyone killed or wounded. He saw men panic and flee for the doorway that led to the docking area. Some got through but some got shot in the back. Mercs yelled at each other and dying men screamed. Some poor soul cried out for his mother.

"Hey!" He barked at the Asari. "Use your biotics to cover us and we'll get the hell out of here."

She nodded but clearly didn't like that he told her what to do. He looked at Zedren and he nodded – having just ducked down as he'd emptied his clip. The woman cried out as she unleashed a wave of biotic energy towards the birds on the walkway and it was the time he and Zedren got up and made for the doorway halfway across the plaza. He lobbed his last frag toward the enemy and fired a concussive shot. She was right behind him as he rushed through the door. Four others came behind them, two Turians that dug in with the Krogan and humans that had decided to put up a desperate defense once the plaza fell, and a Batarian and a human – neither willing to fight any more it seemed. He couldn't blame anyone for wanting off the station now. They both exchanged words and grasped forearms before separating.

"Nice work with that," he told the Asari.

"Yeah. It was." She was off with that, headed for a small group of Blood Pack Vorcha and Krogan.

"So we're finding us a ship now?" Zedren presumed.

"Yes. Though I thought you wanted to stay and have, eh, fun."

"I do, but I don't want to die doing it. We got a minute tops before the Kig-yar charge through that door. Like you said: Nobody wants to be the last man to die here."

"Massani!" A familiar and grinding voice yelled.

Zedren pointed him in the direction of a Vorcha some ten meters away. The Vorcha was waving him over and they jogged over to the familiar face.

"Ushisk, you're alive," he plainly noted. It was not an unpleasant sight.

"Yes. Yes. Leaving station on ship, you coming?" The Vorcha nodded and pointed to an open airlock where a Turian flanked by two Vorcha kept most folk out of and only allowed through a selective few.

"Damn right we are."

"Come on. I'll make you they will let you on board," he promised.

It was quick enough and the Turian gestured for the three of them to get on board. Zaeed took a moment to wonder where Persawar went. He lost track of him when the plaza went to hell.

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**_Maidens Moon_****, Frigate**

**Jalannia V'Daeya**

A frustrating beeping woke her from her deep slumber. She sat up in her bed and groaned as she shut off the alarm. Then she fell back to her pillow and spent a moment pondering the notion to go back to sleep. Another beeping noise revealed that to be an impossibility. Someone was at her door. She cursed her assistant's name. She knew that she would resist getting out of bed and had come personally. Again she groaned and finally forced herself to sit up.

"Yes, yes!" She yelled at the beeping. When she reached out to grab her pants on the other side of the small table by her bed she clumsily knocked down an empty liquor bottle, or rather one of the three empty bottles on the table. She cursed and worked to get dressed. Her pants were black with a blue trim on the sides and she grabbed a black and white short-sleeved jacket with red details and markings. She closed it halfway, leaving an ample cleavage. A pair of black boots and she declared herself finished and made her way out of the dark bedroom and indeed her assistant waited in the corridor.

"Good morning ma'am," she greeted her with an overly joyous smile and far too much positive energy for Jalannia's taste. She keyed her Omni-tool. "They are ready for you. Will you take the call in your office?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "Get me a bottle of something hard sent there."

She started walking and after a moment realized that the young Asari walked right behind her. "Ehm, actually, that's not wise. I can get you honey mead but that's as far as I'll go."

"Fine, Assaya. That'll be fine." She didn't have the strength to fight both her headache and the young woman.

Every Asari crewman she passed greeted her with a salute and a "Ma'am," or just a salute. She took the elevator to the frigate's command deck and when finally in her office she sank into her comfy chair behind the white, sterile desk. She waited for her bottle and glass to arrive before she joined the call. After she poured a glass, emptied it and poured another she activated the large screen on the wall. Two Matriarchs appeared and Jalannia bowed her head in respect.

"Sisters," she greeted.

The eldest of them greeted her with a smile. "Hello, dear huntress. How are you? Slept well I trust?"

"Just fine, Matriarch Linikka. Both accounts."

"Excellent, because we have work for you and your huntresses," the other matriarch told her. She folded her hands in front of her. "A bit of a pain that must be dealt with."

"Is this regarding these beacons, Matriarch T'raona?"

Aleseh T'raona nodded. "Our sister on the Citadel is keeping us updated on what they know of them. There is one not far from you that must be claimed."

"Where?"

"Omega." T'raona sounded displeased as she spoke. "It would have been a simple thing if we had found out about it a week ago before the system went to hell, but oh well. Since our sister on Omega has lost control we're sending you in after it."

Jalannia nodded. "By the time you arrive the battle will be over and the dust will have settled. It shouldn't be too difficult to get in since these Kig-yar will want trade open again." She did her best to shut out her beating headache and glanced at her glass with a desire of emptying it, though she pushed the thought from her mind and focused on the matriarchs. "Our new friends tell us that the Coalition has made assurances to corporations, trade guilds, and certain planets in the Terminus Systems that their ownership over Omega won't change much when it comes to trade. It's clever really. They have even promised protection for some megacorporations' trade routes."

"This beacon…" Jalannia began. The artifacts apparently had something to do with the merging of the galaxies, or so eggheads at the UEG thought according to the reports she had been sent the Sisterhood. "…who is the Citadel sending after it?" They did get their Intel from the Citadel after all.

"That's the interesting part," Matriarch Linikka told her. "They are making it a joint mission with the UNSC to collect these things. The _Normandy_ is on her way there."

"The human Spectre." She straightened up and her eyebrows rose with intrigue.

"Correct. The Spectre is joined by a team of those our new friends call the UNSC's finest soldiers. Spartans. Fireteam Zaerim specifically."

She remembered the report, as brief as it had been. They knew nothing more about them than that they existed. Their new friends had apparently made it clear they would give them no Intel on them since it could risk the UNSC's security and that was their foremost goal – as the Republics were the Sisterhoods so she respect their refusal to share that Intel. This is going to be a very interesting mission, she thought. The drink was now as if wiped from her mind.

"Mission parameters when dealing with them?"

T'raona raised her index finger. "Your primary objective is retrieving the beacon. Your secondary objective is to eliminate Commander Shepard. If possible dispose of them all. Our friends consider the loss of this fireteam acceptable in the name of the greater good."

"Understood. Leave it to me." Her confidence trickled into her voice. "And my team."

With a final nod Matriarch Linikka said, "AI wish you, good luck sister. Any question must be turned turn Aleseh. I have a meeting with the representative of the Family."

"Give the Junior Director my best," Jalannia offered flatly.

With an arched eyebrow Linikka answered. "I'm sure Mr. Vaughn will be thrilled." Her image disappeared from the screen and only the ambassador remained.

"Do you have any questions sister?"

"I do not."

T'raona nodded. "I'm sending the necessary data on post-battle Omega." She smiled and added, "Good luck." Then the screen went black and Jalannia was alone.


	14. Chapter 13 Station of Memories

**Chapter XIII: Station of Memories**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**_Normandy SR-2_****, Normandy-class Stealth Frigate**

**Felix-B313**

The bunks the commander had been set up in the corner of the shuttle bay to allow them some privacy when desired on their journey. They preferred this rather than bunking with the crew. While they, of course, heard the crew working here they were left alone for the most part. Most of the time only two people worked down here, Lieutenant Cortez and Sergeant Naezel, the armory chief and xeno – a Salarian. After the first day, onboard poor Chiyo could have briefed them on much of the talkative chief's service history.

"You guys ever take that armor off?" He'd asked when they first spoke.

"Yes," Felix had responded.

"But not now," he assumed in his polite and positive tone of voice.

"No."

He had nodded his head understandingly. "Sergeant Zehon Naezel at your service. Armory Chief Extraordinaire." He chuckled at himself. "See me over there whenever you need anything before a mission concerning weapons."

"We will, sergeant. We appreciate the work table."

"Of course. Of course." His bright smile widened. He had unpacked an additional work table for their use alone. "I understand a soldier wanting to handle his weapon. Vakarian's like that too with that sniper rifle of his. Commander's much the same way. Likes tinkering with her equipment. Anywho, you know where to find me if you need anything weapons-wise." He had strolled off after that to converse with Lieutenant Cortez and a young female pilot. A good number of crates had been stored aboard, all full of ammo, grenades, maintenance tools and a variant of weapons they might require. The weapons had been unpacked into lockers in the armory portion of the shuttle bay.

People awing over their size – in and out of armor – was something they were all used to and this crew was no exception. Hell, he remembered the first time he ever saw a Spartan up close. He'd been a helpless kid and his home was destroyed and his family killed. It had been one of the Spartan IIs. Though he never knew the designation of him. Far back on the planet Zaerim he had asked Leonidas, "Do you ever think people would be disappointed that we're just ordinary soldiers under the armor?"

Leonidas had shrugged, "Probably. I'm sure most people expect us to be larger than life sorts."

The five of them ate in the mess when it had fewer people in it. The chef was a pleasant sort that didn't press for conversation unnecessarily. That did not seem to be something Professor Solus shared. He approached them as they ate at the table.

"Professor Solus," Felix greeted flatly.

"Hello. How are you?"

"We're fine."

The large-eyed professor glanced at the food on his plate. "I trust the chance of being poisoned today is minimal?"

Felix hesitated and he and Leonidas glanced at each other. "I'm sorry?"

The chef interjected himself into the conversation at that point with a smirk on his face. "I dare you to find someone that makes navy rations taste this good."

Oh, he thought. Only then did he realize he'd made a jape about the quality of the food.

"I assure you it was simply stated in jest." He assured the chef and picked up a plate of food and headed back to them. "My apology for not joining you. Will eat while working. Far more efficient."

"It is that. It's no problem."

After a moment Ares said, "I actually thought all this would be stranger." He spoke in a low voice and eyed an Asari conversing with a human. Felix noticed how wildly she moved her arms as she gestured along as she spoke.

"This isn't strange?" He asked Ares.

"Well it isn't though, is it? You got to appreciate the fact that they haven't tried to wipe us out," Ares argued. "It makes them grow a bit on me I think."

He noticed Dominic nodded at that from the other side of the table. "Aye," he said. "I still feel sick at the sight of the fucking Elites. I'll take these xenos over them any day."

"It's only been seven years since the war officially ended," Felix said. "It is unsettling to work with the people who butchered so many. Elites, brutes, grunts, hunters." The government may have forgotten that their allies were their butchers not long ago, but he knew that the soldiers who fought that war hadn't and wouldn't. He assumed most politicians hadn't forgotten, but apparently it was politically appropriate to embrace the Conclave of Independent Governments and the elites especially and leave the war and those who fell behind.

"These new xenos are more peaceful, almost human in a way," Ares said. "They aren't out to kill humanity or threaten it. With the exception of the Batarians from the data packages. Maybe we won't need the CIG in a few years."

"If the Citadel ends up trustworthy," Dominic noted cautiously.

"Well, we're about to find out," Felix reminded them. Chiyo sat quietly and focused on her dinner instead of partaking in the conversation, as did Leonidas. "We'll reach Omega in a few days." Dominic and Ares nodded in agreement. You didn't truly know someone until you fought beside them. It was a point they all understood and agreed on. He didn't recall a Spartan he'd served with that didn't agree.

"Well said." Ares stood up. "I'm heading down to the shuttle bay. Gonna do some maintenance on my rifle."

"Sure." Shortly thereafter they left the mess and he saw the commander turn the corner from the elevator and walk by the table with Lieutenant Commander Williams. "I'll meet you in the bay," he told the team. "Commander," he called. She shifted her emerald eyes and offered a smile – albeit a small one. It gave him the sense that she'd had bad news. It could be about the mission, but equally possible was something personal or simply an Alliance matter. He turned his head to Williams. "Lieutenant Commander."

"Spartan," Williams greeted.

"Felix. How are your team adjusting to life on the _Normandy_?" Shepard asked him. She wore a more casual set than her navy uniform. A pair of dark cargo pants with a black hoodie with a red trim.

"They're doing well, sir. Spartans adapt quickly."

"I suppose you wouldn't be very super otherwise," she supposed.

"No. I wanted to ask if there has been a change in the mission parameters." By the time they had finished their second relay jump from the Citadel word came in that there was a battle raging on Omega. The station's de facto leader saw her powerbase attacked by the Coalition of Eayn. The attack had come out of nowhere for the Citadel, but he couldn't see that sneaking by ONI so it seemed to him that the UNSC hadn't informed them.

"The missions still on," she confirmed.

"Is it over then?" It was risky going into a war zone so she'd told him that the mission might get scrubbed by the Citadel and UNSC.

"It is. Aria's dethroned. Omega belongs to the Kig-yar now."

"I'm not sure that's really going to change much in Terminus," Williams remarked. She crossed her arms over her chest lightly. "I mean the Coalition is made up of criminals anyway, right? Does it really matter which pirate or warlord controls it?"

"The jackals have a lot more firepower. It's not just a conglomerate of criminals. It's got the backing of the military and economy that being a state entails," he answered.

Williams appeared to chew on that for a moment.

"And it could potentially throw the whole Terminus Systems into chaos," the commander added thoughtfully. The idea of the Kig-yar growing in power was not a welcome one for him. The UNSC would never stand for it. "Thankfully we've gotten some good news on that."

"Such as sir?"

"Looks like they're opening up for megacorporation and regular travel in the system pretty quick."

"Already? Why?"

"They probably want to stabilize the situation and make a buck."

"Hmm. Hard to make a buck if nobody can go there or wants to work with you," he acknowledged. "If they start trading tech it's going to throw the region into complete chaos and war."

"Yeah, well, we'll have to take one problem at the time. Hopefully, we won't have to mess with them at Omega. We'll simply go in, grab the beacon and go home." She didn't look or sound as optimistic as her best-case scenario.

"Here's for hoping, commander."

"Tell your team the briefing's in one hour."

"Yes, commander."

The commander put her hands together and weighed on her heels. "Now if you both excuse me I have to see a Turian about some, calibrations." It sounded like there was an underlying meaning to it, but if it was he didn't get it. She did seem rather happy about whatever needed to be calibrated either way.

He took the elevator back down to the shuttle bay, but before he stepped in he took a moment at what clearly was a memorial for the fallen. It hadn't been explained in the tour for there was no need to. It was some twenty names of crewmen that had lost their lives. He thought it was a good place for it. Outside the elevator left in central where everyone had to pass between decks. He mused on what missions these men and women had been killed on. Three of them stood out, Samara, Jack, and Legion. The only ones without a surname. Jack was clearly human and Samara could be. He didn't know enough about the Alliance to determine that and different colonies could have different naming traditions. Legion, however, had to be xeno. It didn't fit in with those he'd heard from the Citadel's various species. Mayhaps just an alias. When he stepped into the elevator he made his way down and upon stepping out the first thing he heard was Dominic declare, "It's a brick," and gesture to the Kodiak shuttle. Lieutenant Cortez stood beside him, his arms folded.

"That's just efficiency over style. This baby can go up to eight hundred and four kilometers per hour," the lieutenant defended the shuttle. Their tones showed it was a friendly argument.

"Okay, it's a damn fast brick, I'll give you that much," Dominic conceded.

"It's got state of the art stealth, well for us as least. Don't know what your stealth tech is at. It sports two 20mm guns to boot. Enough to handle any hostile before they even lay eyes on it."

Ares had picked out his SRS99 and had started to take it apart and then put it back together again and Chiyo was reading a datapad. It was what she had done before and he sat down to do the same. The subject was biotics. This extraordinary ability, there was nothing like it in their – no – in galactic north. They had to know how to counter it, how to fight it on the battlefield. A lot of their data was from codex they'd been given but the Council had also provided more detailed information for his team. What was further impressive was how the entire Asari species was biotics. All of them, on different levels obviously, but every last one of them a biotic from birth. It was a clear military advantage in war that everyone had this ability. In combat, he could see how Asari ground forces could devastate their UNSC counterparts if they got too close. If there ever was a war – which he saw as less and less likely by the day – the UNSC would have to win in space for a ground campaign looked bloodier and bloodier if they went up against armies of trained biotics.

By the time the briefing began his team was already in full gear as they soon jump through the last relay to Omega. They met in _Normandy's_ war room around the circular holo table. Shepard activated it and displayed their target, Omega. It was a rather ugly thing in his mind, built on the mined-out husk of an asteroid of a sort. Beside Zaerim Shepard's people had assembled, Garrus Vakarian, Williams and Professor Solus.

"Alright listen up," Shepard said to begin the briefing. "The moment we come out the relay we're going into stealth to avoid detecting. We're docking to the station and sending in a team. Our target once aboard is Bharek Dhof'forok, a Batarian dealer in arms and tech. Only half of them stolen goods." She looked to his team. "The UNSC tells us their Intel shows him possessing this beacon. Where it was originally located is unknown but we know some Kig-yar smuggler sold it to him at least a month ago. He's been sitting on it since."

"Likely looking for a buyer," Professor Solus said.

"Probably. We're getting our hands on it before he can sell it to someone else though." She paused and he took the opportunity to ask a question.

"How are we acquiring it? Are there any orders on that?"

"No. It's in our hands. We're going to approach him to buy it. I've secured the necessary funds for it." He guessed it was with her Spectre status she had done that. The Spectres worked outside the law and with a great deal of autonomy under the Council.

"So that's it?" Vakarian asked. "We're just going to stroll up to him and offer to buy it? That has to be one of the simplest plans we've had yet." He spoke with approval. "What's plan B? Assuming he refuses." Nobody expected this to be that easy.

"If we throw enough credits in his face I can't imagine he'll refuse," Shepard answered. Then she hesitated. "But, if he does our orders are to secure the beacon. A criminal sitting with whatever it is won't go well with the Council or UNSC so we're leaving with it either way."

"Do we know anything about the Kig-yar occupation, commander?" Williams inquired.

"Again, thanks to the UNSC we know a decent amount." He hadn't been sure how much Intel ONI was willing to share with the Citadel but he was glad to see that they shared enough to ensure missing success. There was no doubt that ONI would be watching them the moment they entered the system. A prowler no doubt sat and watched everything under stealth. "There are still pockets of resistance of Omega. Mercenaries left behind and civilians taking up arms. Some mercenaries like the Blue Suns are happily jumped on the Coalition payroll. These still fighting presumably refuse." He remembered the Blue Suns from the codex, one of the galactic south's largest mercenary organizations. "The Blue Suns switched sides in the battle and caused chaos early on."

"The Coalition would most likely have extended employment offers to them," Felix said. "If they don't have to spill their own blood, they won't."

Shepard nodded at that. "The Blue Suns are shipping in troops from elsewhere in Terminus to support the Coalition. Intel says that the Coalition doesn't have the manpower to patrol the station or fight the remaining pockets. Too high casualties."

"That's why the Blue Sun is moving in," assumed Vakarian. "Wonder how much they're getting paid."

"To betray T'Loak must be a lot of credits," Professor Solus answered him.

"Yeah. If they hadn't sided with the technologically and militarily superior faction I'd call it suicidal," Vakarian added.

"Commander," Chiyo said. "Do we know where Mr. Dhof'forok is located?"

"We do. He's got his place set up not far from where we're docking." She zoomed in on the area on the station they planned to dock at and then she showed how far away his location was.

"It'll only take a few minutes to get there," Felix noted. "If we aren't detected we should be in and out before the jackals realize anything."

"Yeah, I'd rather not fight my way through an entire army of pirate bird," Vakarian said. He leaned on the holo table as he spoke and clicked his mandibles.

"It would be nice if something was easy for once," Shepard agreed. She then turned to address them all. "Is everyone clear on what we're doing?" A round of confirmations followed. "Good." She activated her Omni-tool. "Joker takes us through the relay."

"Copy that, commander. You think Omega looks different after the fighting? I mean it was kind of a dump before so it might not be noticeable."

"We're about to find us." She looked at them again. "Already team one will consist of me, Mordin, Spartans Felix and Dominic. We're going to seek out the dealer. Team two is Garrus, Ashley and Spartans Chiyo, Leonidas and Ares. You're holding the docking bay and will move in reinforce us if we run into complications. Leonidas, you're in command."

Leonidas nodded, "Copy, sir."

As Zaerim's close combat expert Dominic had been the best choice for team one. It pleased him to know that she kept in mind what little she'd been told about them in her own briefing. He couldn't say he knew what Omega looked like before, but he assumed there weren't dozens of shipwrecks then. The AI, EDI, identified the wrecks of twenty-seven ships. All common models found in Terminus. Commonly used by mercenaries and the dozens and dozens of warlords throughout the region. There were no wrecks of Kig-yar ships. Apparently it had been a terrible one-sided battle. He agreed with Vakarian's assessment of it. "The mercenaries and whatever else Aria amassed probably scattered when the Kig-yar carved through their hulls with plasma weaponry." It was the most likely explanation. When a hundred larger ships with plasma weapons attacked mercenaries, slavers and pirates would have panicked and scattered.

"How many Kig-yar ships?" Leonidas asked.

"Ninety-seven," came the answer from the AI.

"But there are no wrecks from the Coalition?" Leonidas asked to confirm.

"Correct."

"Could have been badly damaged," Williams offered. "Sent home for repairs. No repair yards here capable of holding one of these giants."

"It's possible they went away to scout or to take dignitaries to nearby warlords to talk. No point in guessing," Shepard said. Normandy maneuvered in to dock. "Nobody's reacting to us EDI?"

"They are not, commander."

"Cloaks working. Always nice to know," the professor affirmed positively. "Good start."

The small docking bay the airlock opened into wasn't larger than fifteen meters from side to side and with an exception for a console and some metal crates there was nothing of worth mentioning present. Leonidas quickly arranged Team Two into defensive positions, expecting the worst. By use of the crates, they had covere to use the door as a chokepoint in case of hostiles. The corridor outside was empty. Not a soul in sight. Everyone probably stayed inside when they didn't have to do something specific. Professor Solus theorized there be a curfew while the Coalition cleaned up what was left to oppose them. There battle scars all over, debris, blood splatter in various colors and broken doors and walls. The four of them made good time down a few corridors and all of them as empty of the docking area. They soon reached the area where the dealer was set up. It was a modest place without any signs. Costumers had to know where to go – which made sense because he probably only saw clients after a deal had been agreed upon. The building was connected to a storage unit.

Shepard walked up to the door and moved her Omni-tool over it to open it, and as it did she remarked. "It's not locked. That's odd. Stay alert."

She walked inside with Dominic and the professor behind her. Felix took up the rear.

"Shit," he heard her say before he entered proper. The room appeared to be very Spartans with a small amount of furniture and two doors that left further in. both were open and the place looked like it had been torn apart and worst of it there were two bodies. One of them a Vorcha and the other a Turian. "Mordin, Felix check out the Storage unit."

"Copy."

He jogged out and kept a lookout as the Salarian opened the large storage door. He confirmed that it too was unlocked. Bad news for them. It was rather clear that someone had always been there. Damn it. It had been to straight forward to be true.

"We got the dealer," Shepard said over the comms. He assumed on her voice that he was dead. "He's dead." Yes, there it was.

As the door slid open he suddenly felt unable to move, as if grabbed by energy and Professor Solus was hit by a wave of that same energy and thrown back hard enough to hit the wall across the corridor. He realized it was biotics that immobilized him. "Contact!" He warned over the comms in his helmet. He recognized the blue frames of Asari in the dark storage unit. Four of them.


	15. Chapter 14 Escaping Omega

**Chapter XIV: Escaping Omega**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: Terminus Systems, Sahrabarik System**

**Omega, Asteroid Station**

**Felix-B313**

"You're telling me!" Sheppard responded. "Dominic's heading out!"

"By the goddess," one of the Asari voiced. "I didn't know humans could get that big."

What followed for three seconds of them firing bullets that bounced off his armor before he heard Dominic to his right, unloading his shotgun and charging past him. For a second the field that immobilized him went away and the same shockwave that had hit the professor hit him in that same moment. It sent him backward. He spared a second to think it was clever not to allow him the time to react. He was quickly up on his feet to see that Dominic had tackled one of the Asari and had torn one of their heads off with the shotgun. Felix's MA5D fired two bursts at one of the hostile's shield. It turned her attention to him long enough for Dominic to punch the one he tackled face in. His gauntlet was covered in her purple blood.

"Commander's fighting two off inside," he said as he got up and fired several shotgun rounds at closest hostile. He then smacked her in the head and the shield that seemed to hug her frame fell for his next shot tore through her thin armor and chest.

"Take her," Felix ordered. He rushed for the professor who had started to sit up but looked dizzy from that hit he'd taken. "You okay?"

"I am fine." He fired a blast of fire from his Omni-tool at the last hostile. In the seconds of combat, she had moved outside the storage unit firing her submachinegun at Dominic. The blast staggered her and Dominic's shotgun finished her.

"Commander Shepard?" Felix immediately called.

She came out of the building just then. "I'm good. Everyone okay?"

"Confirmed," the professor answered as he got up. He walked up to the closest body. "Armor type and skills confirm. These are Asari commandos, Shepard."

"Do you mean like officially commandos?" Felix inquired. As the Asari government working against them?

"Hmm. Not officially commando uniforms. It might not mean much. Unofficial black ops unit maybe? Possibly not operating on the behest of the Republics at all," Professor Solus theorized. "Too little information to confirm either way."

"Either way, we gotta find that beacon. Nothing inside?"

"No," Shepard confirmed. She activated her comms. "EDI, are there any ships docked nearby?" She waited. EDI responded that there was a single ship, a frigate. R26. "Only one. Send the coordinates. We're heading there. Move out."

As they were set to move out Leonidas spoke over her comms. "Commander, we have hostiles at the docking bay. Asari."

"We just run into some of them. Can you hold?"

"Absolutely. We got a good position."

"Copy. The dealer's dead and we're heading for what is probably their ship," she informed him.

They ran through down the corridor and turned right in a junction. At the next junction twenty meters away several commandos opened fire from behind the cover of the corners. As he stood behind the cover of the corner himself he lobbed down a frag grenade.

"They knew we were coming," he told Shepard.

"Definitely. Waited to ambush us." He fired a biotic shockwave down the corridor at their foes and Professor Solus fired another incinerate blast from his Omni-tool. "Still, they must have expected us to come later."

"Agreed. Six soldiers were a small team to ambush and eliminate us. If they knew we were coming they must have known who we were." He fired a burst down the dimly lit corridor. "We don't have time to get held up."

Shepard flashed him a smirk and said. "I'll open a hole. When I do you all follow, okay?"

"On your mark."

Then she surrounded herself in biotic energy for a second and the next she charged across the corridor and impacted one of the commandos and sent her falling down with a thud. There were two commandos on both sides of the junction. Her biotic shields took a pounding for a moment before she pulled the one close to her towards her and slammed her into the ground. Covering fire from Solus kept the other two in place for the seconds necessary for Dominic and Felix to rush through the corridor and open fire mercilessly at close range.

"These guys were probably sent to shore up the ambush," Shepard theorized.

"That was really impressive, commander," Dominic told her and Felix agreed. "Brilliant work."

"Thanks. Let's keep moving. There's only a matter of time before Kig-yar patrols realize there's a fight going."

As they ran Felix said, "This'll be a lot more difficult with hundreds of jackals shooting at us."

"Nah, that's what I call fun," Dominic japed.

"Is this what Spartans do for fun?" She inquired humorously.

"No, sir," Dominic responded. "This is regular work. For fun, we go on suicide missions."

"Most interesting," the professor chimed in. "So do Shepard."

"Council send you on a lot of those, commander?"

"Only when the galaxy's at stake." Felix couldn't tell if that was a joke or a fact. He made a mental note to inquire more about her previous mission. Assuming it wasn't all classified of course. It wasn't like he could sit down and talk about his own team's missions so why should she be able to.

Their foe made it quite easy to determine where their docking bay was by the fact that a dozen of them stood outside it with a device. It had a cylindrical shape and was 153cm tall and thirty centimeters wide. It was black as onyx and glowed with a dim crimson light. The four of them jumped behind cover as the commandos – a mere ten meters away – with only waist-high metal barriers for cover in the corridor.

"Get it on board, and kill them!" One of them yelled at the orders. He saw one of the Xenos grab the beacon with her biotics and carry it inside.

Shepard threw up a biotic barrier to defend them from the incoming barrage. Two grenades bounced off it and the explosion left them unharmed. As she kept it up she turned to Felix.

"I'm gonna give them everything I have so when the barrier goes down you don't hold back."

He nodded.

When she dropped the barrier she uses her biotics to charge the short distance between them and hit one of them hard. It caused a moment of confusion in their ranks and her biotic shockwave sent three of them staggering into the wall and as she took several close quarters hits against her own barrier she unfolded a shotgun from her back and unloaded it right into the commando she'd charged. With a short cry, she fell backward from the blast that sprayed purple blood on the cold metal floor. Solus fired a strange blast from his Omni-tool that immediately seemed to freeze one of them for several seconds. He switched to his submachinegun as the two Spartans got up and fired bursts into the chaos. One of the commandos, however, gestured with her hands and a sphere of biotic energy grabbed Dominic and took him to hover helplessly in the air. The man cursed loudly. His shotgun hovered just out of reach from his hand. He did manage to draw his magnum and fired the entire clip into the offending commando. Felix shifted his aim to squeeze the trigger to fire a burst and charge her. She could not react before he took her down and cracked her skull between the floor and his hands. A biotic shockwave took him off his feet and five of the commandos retreated into the docking bay at their leader's command.

"The hostiles are dealt with," Leonidas reported over the comms. "But we just fought a patrol of Kig-yar. All three terminated but they have been alerted to our presence."

"Copy," the commander groaned in response.

He noticed that she had also been hit by the blast and was getting back on her feet. Solus was moving up to them and Dominic moved after the commandos. He fired a shotgun blast through the open doorway and dodged an incinerate blast.

"Dominic, get ready. I'm going to grab one," Shepard said. Then by use of her biotics, she pulled one of the commandos out into the corridor and Dominic grabbed her and slammed her hard against the wall. He shoved his shotgun up against her chin and squeezed the trigger, splattering her blood and brains against the wall. Again the commander impressed him with her biotics.

Dominic ran through the doorway. "Airlock's closing! The bastards are leaving!"

Despite his best effort they could do nothing but watch the ship detach the beacon painfully out of reach. There was no need for an order, for they hurried back to the _Normandy_ was quick as they could.

"Get ready to leave the moment we're on board, Joker," Shepard told the pilot over her comms. "They got the beacon. Track that frigate."

As they reached the _Normandy_ Team Two fell back with them and detached and allowed their stealth system to get them out of there. The pilot warned that fighters had just been launched from one of the Assault Carriers. Seraphs. He and Shepard went up to the cockpit immediately upon arriving on board.

"Where is that ship, Joker?" Shepard asked quickly.

"Heading to the relay at full speed, commander. They're too far ahead to catch them before they jump."

"Damn it," she cursed.

The _Normandy_ sped towards the relay with six squadrons of Seraphs in hot pursuit. Felix sighed, accepting that they had lost the beacon.

"Any idea who those commandos were, sir?"

"None. I've pissed off a lot of people in the last few years so the list of people that want me dead isn't exactly large, but I don't know of any well organized Asari that has commandos to send after me. Not to mention know where we're going and what we're getting." She paused and gently held the back of the pilot seat. "Either way we should catch up with them soon again. They're probably taking the same route we are to the next beacon."

"Are you sure about that?"

"If they want to get their first, yes." She sighed and clenched her right fist. "I gotta contact Anderson and your admiral. Tell them we failed and that we got someone else then friendly to contend fight."

"Don't worry, commander. You'll get the others and then you'll find their blue asses and kick 'em," the pilot declared with certainly. "Kicking ass is what you do and with the Spartans you're unstoppable."

* * *

Later EDI asked him over the internal speakers to meet the commander in the CIC. He arrived to meet both the commander and Lieutenant Commander Williams.

"Did the councilor and admiral have information for us?" He assumed. She must have gotten off with them just now.

"Anderson is checking with the Tevos and the Special Tasks Group what they know of those Asari. Admiral Sevchenko was going to check with ONI if they'd seen anyone else snooping around about our friendly neighborhood arms dealer," she told him.

"What's the Special Tasks Group? I don't know of it." Probably for good reasons if it was Alliance's version of ONI.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot. The STG is the Special Forces and Intelligence Service of the Salarians." Ah, the Salarians version of ONI. Not the Alliance's. "Handles everything from intelligence gathering to assassinations and other dangerous missions."

If ONI had seen run into someone else's spooks, like the Republics or another organization they should have informed them. Or that's what he thought at least and he was under no illusion that ONI wouldn't keep certain details for themselves if it served them. The question was if they gained anything on this.

Shepard continued, "What Anderson did have is info on the Batarian, Bharek Dhof'forok."

"Why didn't we have it before?" He asked the obvious question.

"I'd first say that this was newly gained Intel, but we're dealing with the STG so it's more likely a failure in communication."

"It happens," he remarked. Though with ONI it was usually intentional. He could understand occasional problems like that when you had several governments working together. "Is there any animosity between Salarians and Humans?"

Williams couldn't hold back a surprised snicker. "What? No. No."

Shepard bobbed her head in agreement with her and said, "Dhor'forok used to be an officer in the Hegemony's army. Decently high up rank. He resigned last year over differences with how the Hegemony's actions against us Humans."

Williams arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Well, I guess there had to be one Batarian with a heart."

Felix noted that Shepard gave her an unexpected sympathetic look. "Sorry Ash, but he swung the other way."

Williams blinked, "Eh, what?"

"According to the STG Intel he felt that the Hegemony has been going too easy on Humanity," he explained matter of fact.

He didn't know enough about Human-Batarian relations to weigh in on that, but he did know the Batarians were slavers and being neighbors they probably took Human slaves whenever they could.

"Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed. "Funding terrorist attacks and trying to wipe out entire colonies full of people is 'going easy on us'?"

Shepard just nodded.

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Region: United Earth Government Space, Planet Earth**

**_UNSC Infinity_****, Infinity-class Supercarrier**

**Terrence Hood**

He sipped from his cup of coffee as he gazed at the hologram in front of his desk. Albrecht Stahl's hologram sat behind a desk of his own.

"While hardly a surprising development it's rather interesting and opens a few opportunities for us," the young man said as someone poured him a glass of wine. He had a discomforting smirk on his face.

"Troubles more like it," Hood disagreed. "A stronger Coalition of Eayn is a problem. For us, our CIG allies and Citadel Space."

"With an aging perspective perhaps, but you got to see it from a different light." Stahl sipped from the wine glass and leaned back in his swivel chair. "You are right that we can't accept the Coalition gaining strength. Right now it's not in our interest to see them disrupt and harm Council Space. Intel shows they recently raided Yanme'e outposts and attacked an Unggoy Commercial convoy in Mgalekgolo space. They're getting bolder now with Omega in their grip. It's a threat to the Council of immense proportions."

"If they turn Terminus into their own playground it is a threat to all of us." They couldn't threaten them or the CIS or the Mgalekgolo back home. Their best of the last few years had been raids – and those had grown fewer and fewer after the Sangheili and Jiralhanae launched punitive expeditions in retaliation. Now they were getting bolder. "Do we know if the CIG plans a response to the raid?" That information would eventually come down the official diplomatic channels.

"We haven't heard anything. Yet." He paused and leaned forward. "Terrence, does the president have a plan of action concerning Omega?"

"Not yet," Hood answered sincerely. He drank from his cup. "I…am forming one with General Strauss and Senior Commander Helbrecht. I intend to present it to the president at the end of the week."

Stahl tapped his fingertips together. His expression appeared genuine but Hood had trouble discerning how genuine he really was. "I think we both expect the Council to ask us for help when the Kig-yar start raiding their territories."

"And by that point, they'll have firmly established themselves in Terminus," said Hood in agreement. "It will cost a lot of lives then. Unnecessarily so." He, Strauss, and Helbrecht had leaned toward that a more immediate response would cost far less human lives.

"Well. I've taken the time already to transfer further resources to keep eyes on the station and the connected Mass Relays," the director informed him. Hood gave a small nod in response. "Well, with that I must be on my way. I have a meeting with one of my junior directors."

"Hmm. Good day, Albrecht," Hood said before Stahl's hologram disappeared.


	16. Chapter 15 Ruins Forgotten

**Chapter XV: Ruins Forgotten**

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Attican Traverse**

**Rnuka 'Dharam**

There had been no signs that anyone had visited the planet in ages. It was not connected to the galactic network of Mass Relays. Did that mean it was older than the strange relays? He supposed it was equally possible that this structure's former owners had lived and died on this world and only this place remained of their civilization. He and his Rangers stood before the overgrown entrance to the compound. The entranced had been carved into the mountain's black rock. Three of his men cut through the vegetation with their energy swords and walked inside. The entrance was a good ten meters high and half as wide. 'Dharam stalked inside first, with his six Sangheili Rangers at his back, weapons ready to fire at a moment's notice. As they ventured into the darkness they saw that the walls were lined by statues carved into the rock itself. It was hard to tell for certain what it had been since the elements had taken their toll over the millenniums – or however long it had been since this place was built.

"It has the look of a temple about it," 'Fulum remarked.

"Perhaps," 'Dharam supposed. "Statues don't necessarily mean temple. We know nothing of the civilization who built this. It could have been designed like a fortress, part of a surface complex that is long gone. Destroyed by war or time. They could be highly religious and filled all structures of importance with statues of and religious imagery."

"That's true enough," 'Fulum had to agree.

The entrance hallway continued a hundred meters into the mountain before it led to a great open hall. Dark pillars rose up to the ceiling and an unnatural statue that depicted a disturbing being. It was over twenty meters in height and appeared to be a riving mass of bulbous flesh with tentacles and large round eyes. He felt as if the eyes stared back at him and with a growing feeling on unease he turned away from it. What was it supposed to be? A god? Perhaps this place had been a temple after all. Some sort of religious site at least, that much seemed clear. They crossed the hall and descended as the hallway was replaced with a stairway. He wondered why the artifact, the beacon, was here. Why would it be on this planet or even in these ancient ruins? Maybe it was a pointless question, he thought. If the beacons they hunted were connected to the Merging they must have helped whatever caused it could have placed it here – crossing galaxies to do so – when the Merging occurred. It wasn't like it was outside the realm of their might as far as he could see. As they continued to descend they saw several passages that had collapsed. Rubble laid on the stairs and there were holes in the walls. He studied the locations of each mark and every inch of damage.

"There was a battle here, at some point," he stated. Though he couldn't even begin to determine for what and who had fought here.

"For the beacon?" Ranger 'Chrahan inquired.

"Depending on how long the beacon's been here, possibly," 'Fulum remarked. Though it was only guesswork from his part. Maybe people like the fleetmaster knew more.

The trip downward continued and one of his men cursed the notion that they would have to go back up again when the mission was complete. After what by his count was half an hour of descending they finally reached the end of the stairs and a passage that appeared untouched by damage beside time. He raised his hand as he heard something. First, he mused that an animal had made it down there, but when he heard it a second time he recognized it as mechanical. Someone had beaten them there and there was only one reason for it. He gestured for 'Fulum to get upfront with him and ready with his plasma rifle.

The corridor they slowly stalked through was five meters tall and no more than three meters wide and a few meters ahead it turned right. He held his plasma repeater firmly and peeked around the corner. In the seconds he had he saw two automated turrets six meters ahead. They were white and quickly unloaded a short barrage of bullets in his direction.

"Identify them, sir?" 'Fulum asked.

"Not from that. I need to see the owners of those turrets first." The question was who they could be. The new governments in galactic south didn't know about the beacons, did they? He supposed the Humans could have told them, but then again would they have done that? Why not find them themselves? "They must have detected us when we either entered the system or descended to the planet's surface." Mayhaps they had a stealth ship, which suggested the UNSC. He'd read nothing in official Intel packages about the new governments having stealth technology. But again, maybe he wasn't high up enough to know.

He grabbed a plasma grenade and looked at 'Fulum. "On my mark. I got for the right one, you for the left." 'Fulum nodded and brought out one of his grenades. "Mark." Both Rangers quickly lobbed their grenade down the hall and ducked behind cover to avoid the barrage. Their shields did take a short pounding but nothing they couldn't handle.

After a moment an explosion eliminated the turrets and they quickly moved up. 'Dharam gestured for his unit to clear the two rooms ahead. The corridor continued on but two archways that faced each other needed to be cleared first. He and 'Chrahan flanked the left side archway as two other men flanked the right side archway. He listened but heard nothing. It didn't mean anything though. The moment he stepped into the archway two men in armor stepped out from cover and fired. The first had barely gotten a single burst off before his plasma repeater chewed through him. His own shield took the hit and he mowed down the second. He heard gunfire behind him as well. Plasma and two shotgun blasts. He and 'Chrahan secured the small room and he turned to see 'Fulum stand over a dead hostile.

"Who the blaze are they?" 'Fulum asked as he kicked the dead soldier.

They all wore pure-white armor with black and yellow details. The armor-frame told him they were human, but the armor was new to him. It wasn't as heavy as the Spartans but larger and bulkier than any standard UNSC armor. One of his men who was armed with a Needler Rifle pulled off one of the hostiles' helmet and revealed that they were indeed human.

"This doesn't look at all like UNSC gear," he then pointed out.

"Are they from the new humans then?" 'Fulum asked. "But how did they get here? There isn't a mass relay even close to here."

"If we got knowledge of this place the UNSC can too, but these humans aren't armored or armed with any UNSC gear." 'Dharam paused and shook his head. "Doesn't matter now. Whoever they are they're hostile and there's bound to be more of them about."

"Yes, Ultra," two of his men affirmed in unison.

He took point and his men fell in behind him. As they made their way deeper into the ruin he informed the Spirit of Cooperation in orbit and relayed the events. Maybe the fleetmaster had information he wasn't privy to that made him less perplexed about the situation.

They came to reach a large chamber with the ceiling a great fifty meters above them and over one-hundred meters wide. A long walkway led out to a stone platform in the center of the chamber that and the walls were lined thick pillars covered in carvings that were barely visible due to the passage of time. When he looked down he couldn't see the floor, only darkness. In the center of the platform, he saw an onyx-black artifact with a crimson glow emanating from it. It had to be their target. There was stone rubble around it but he couldn't tell what it had once been. It wasn't alone either. Six figures in the same combat armor were there and they were ready for them. At least they didn't know they were just outside the archway yet.

"Get your Carbine up here and line up shots," 'Dharam ordered.

After looking through his scope for a moment the Rangers said, "Two marksmen. I'll drop them first. On your mark, Ultra."

"Mark."

Instantly he dropped one of them and no more than two seconds passed before he lined up and took the second shot, neutralizing both targets.

'Dharam was to tell him to eliminate the remaining four hostiles at will when an explosion caught him off guard. He spun around to find one of his men dead and a hostile charged them from behind, unloading a full clip into another one of his men. He was incredibly fast and quickly discarded his empty rifle to scoop up the dead Ranger's energy sword ran it through the second. He wore armor that was divided between black and silver. An armor that he'd recognize anywhere. The Spartan dueled 'Fulum for no more than three blows before he somehow picked a plasma grenade off him and threw it so it stuck to 'Chrahan's armor. There was nowhere to seek cover and the wall around the entrance to the massive chamber was peppered by fire from the other hostiles. 'Chrahan, brave man as he was, booked up out into the incoming fire and onto the walkway – and away from his brothers-in-arms. He had three seconds before it detonated and tore chunks of metal and flesh off his body. 'Dharam and the marksman Ghefum were thrown to the ground, their shields down and their armor damaged. As he got up, still gripping his plasma repeater, he realized that the foul human had sought cover behind one of his dead men. Anger ran through him and roared and charged him as he got up. He was sidestepped and the armored man threw himself right into 'Chrahan as he got back to his legs and took out his leg and sent him flying off the side of the walkway. The Ranger roared as he was gobbled up by the darkness below. 'Fulum managed to slam into him and push him up against the wall. As 'Dharam activated his energy sword the Spartan proved faster than his comrade and thrust a combat knife in between his mandibles. The Sangheili fell as blood flowed out from his maw. 'Dharam controlled his rage and swung his sword again and again at the assailant. In his peripheral vision, he saw four white armored men running on the walkway and quickly closing the distance. They carried the beacon with them. He thought that if he dealt with the vile Spartans he'd be able to seize it for Sanghelios. The Spartan dodged him every attack and when the time was right he suddenly leaped around him and armed himself with two plasma rifles, firing both at close range. With an agonized roar the Ultra fell and blackness seemed to consume him.

**Citadel Calendar 2685/UNSC Military calendar 2560**

**Attican Traverse**

**_UNSC Silent Fright_****, Razor-class Light Prowler**

**Nathan A-094**

"Put the beacon in storage," he told the Cerberus troopers. "And don't drop it."

"We won't, sir," the corporal reassured him.

He walked onto the bridge of the old Prowler. It had in truth been retired years ago and was dragged out to serve for one last mission for the good of mankind. It had also been stripped before it came to his possession. A young woman turned to him and spoke in a soft and gentle voice.

"We remain undetected, sir. Do you want me to connect you to the Illusive Man?" He wondered if she was picked because of her demeanor, to give Cerberus a kind face to make him feel comfortable.

"Do it."

"One moment." She offered a warm smile as she spun around and began to key the controls.

Soon the leader of the elusive organization's voice came over the speakers.

"Zero-nine-four, I am pleased to hear from you," the Illusive Man said. "I assume you succeeded."

He would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in that first transmission between the Illusive Man and Director Stahl. How he agreed to hand over a Prowler – old and practically stripped clean with exception of the slipspace drive – he would never understand. He supposed it was above his paygrade.

"The beacon is on board. Unharmed," he reported.

"Very good. I knew you would. Were there any complications?"

"The Sangheili were unexpected. Resulted in five casualties."

"It was inevitable to run into them. Though, I admit it happened earlier then I expected. That why you're leading the mission to collect these beacons. Your experience allows you to handle any situation that may come up. I have full confidence in your abilities. Get out of the hot zone and head for the rendezvous point. By the way, Operative Leng is leading the team that you will deliver the beacon to."

Another friendly face he'd already met. "Copy that."

"After that I'll want you to head to the next beacon with haste."

"Where is it?"

"On Tuchanka. Leng will give you the exact coordinates when you deliver him the beacon."

"Understood."

"Good day, Zero-nine-four."


End file.
